Harry Potter y la Sagrada Vid
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Harry está inconsciente ¿Vivo o no? ¿Podrá la Orden de Fénix proteger lo suficiente para que la Priure de Sion termine el trabajo?
1. Introducción

Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.  
  
Por Katie Lupin.  
  
Disclaimer: Esto lo escribo sin fines de lucro, todos los créditos y los derechos a la Sra. J. K. Rowling, Warner, editoriales respectivas, etc. Con respecto a las referencias provienen, la mayoría del libro, "El Enigma Sagrado", de M. Baigente, R. Leigh y H. Lincoln. Y, declaro que las referencias sobre la Orden del Sion no van en el sentido de dar alarma, sólo van dirigidas a ayudar a la trama, así que no me manden a matar... (N/A: definitivamente me volví paranoica).  
  
Nota de autor:  
  
La verdad de es que la inspiración para este fic nace de los últimos tres años donde he leído demasiados libros de teoría conspirativa, bueno... tomando en cuenta lo último, este fic contendrá u poco de: Leyenda Artúrica, Templarios, Priurè de Sion, Linaje Merovingio, etc. Y, obviamente, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!!!!!!  
  
Como dije antes, esto es ficcion, así que cualquier alcance de mis escritos a personas vivas o muertas es sólo coincidencia. No me maten por favor.  
  
Introducción.  
  
Año 1960, Nantes...  
  
- Durante el concilio, esa rama no apareció... se suponía que esa rama de la gran vid, de la vid de nuestro señor debía venir a reunirse con sus hermanas... sin embargo no fue así... y ya han pasado cuatro años... creo que es hora que la orden tome medidas al respecto...  
  
Un joven de no más de veinticinco años llamado Scott Saint-Clair, en Francia, o Sinclair, en su natal Inglaterra, permanecía de espaldas a la puerta observando los jardines que estaban en la entrada de su propiedad en Nantes. Pronto, a espaldas de él apareció otro hombre más entrado en años que el primero, quien no pasó del umbral de la puerta y, a pesar, de venir encorvado se enderezó para que su voz pudiese ser oída por su interlocutor.  
  
- Mi señor Nautonnier, ¿Me llamaba?-.  
  
- Sí, necesito pedirte algo... quiero ubicar la rama de nuestra vid que no apareció en el concilio... no importa qué necesites, estoy dispuesto a autorizar cualquier gasto, no me importa el precio, ni el tiempo que te tome, sólo encuentra la rama que falta, la vid no puede ser si le falta una parte...-.  
  
- Lo que usted ordene Nautonnier...- masculló el Croisé hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.  
  
Tiempo actual... en una cripta subterránea bajo la catedral de Canterbury.  
  
- Cuarenta... cuarenta años llevo buscando la rama perdida de la sagrada vid... Mucho dinero, sangre, vidas y tiempo se ha llevado esta pesquisa... más de las que hubiese esperado, pero aquí está... la genealogía de los Plantard-Gisors, hasta el presente... mi señor Jesús... al fin... y después de casi dos mil años, la vid podrá estar completa nuevamente... y ese será un gran día para nuestro señor Dios...-.  
  
El anciano que hablaba, tan pronto terminó su cometido se puso el abrigo, guardo el inmenso manuscrito en el que tenía interminables genealogías y notas, tantas, cuarenta años de intenso trabajo, un Croisé, su mejor amigo, había muerto hace, ya diez años, pero él, el propio Nautonnier, el Gran Maestre de la Orden de Sion, había continuado con la misión que le encargase hace, ya cuarenta años, "tanto y tan poco tiempo a la vez...." pensó para sus adentros, miró una vez más aquel, extraño lugar, extraño incluso para un iniciado, y finalmente, salió de la cripta, y de la catedral de Canterbury.  
  
Ya fuera de ahí miró sobre su hombro, juraría que lo seguían... entre la oscuridad, miró a la esquina, vio a su guardaespaldas, y se apresuró a llegar hasta él...  
  
- Viejo imbécil... una vez más se me escapó, pero pronto... pronto la Orden se encargará de ese viejo decrépito que cree que esa rama, que mi familia se encargó de extinguir, hace más de mil años... aún existe... ¡ja! Pronto, pronto será tu fin, Saint-Clair, para ti y todos tus seguidores...- la figura de un hombre, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Nantes... 15 días después...  
  
Veamos, según esto... debería ser así:  
  
- En 881 linaje de Rotilde y Segisberto IV "El príncipe Ursus" se exilió en Bretaña, donde uno de sus hijos fue entregado a la familia Bernard, una familia de alta estirpe que lo adoptó y de la cual contrajo matrimonio con Beatrix hija de un rey celta con quien engendró a Gozelon, quien a su vez se casó con Ingraine, con quien fundó la casa de Gryffindor... pero ahí fue donde, por trescientos años desapareció la casta, hasta... hasta... aproximadamente, el 1800 donde renace en los Fosters, una aristocrática familia aparecida de la nada que bajo los preceptos oficiales pasó las pruebas y se comprobó que era parte de la familia del Sangreal, y que sin embargo luego de 80 años se quedó seca y ahí se perdió el rastro.... pero, hace veintidós años, gracias a los contactos de un joven Ecuyer pudimos dar con el nombre y linaje de la casa de Gryffindor en el célebre Sub-mundo de los magos, El mundo mágico, donde después de extrañas y endógamas mezclas de sangre, ya a estas fechas casi todas las familias de ese estrato tienen algo de la vid en ellas, sin embargo, los herederos de la casa de Gryffindor, la casta exiliada en Inglaterra que se presumió extinguida y perdida de la casa del Grial, se convirtieron en la familia Potter, una potentada y aristocrática familia, de la cual gracias a su lucha contra la oscuridad se fue perdiendo, hasta que ahora tan solo queda el último de los Potter, Harry Potter heredero de Gryffindor y de la familia del Grial.  
  
Así pasó horas de horas meditando cómo poder llegar a salvo al heredero y evitar que el chico o alguien de la orden murieran en el intento, ya que, por lo que sabía el chico estaba bajo intensa protección, por ser el "niño- que-vivió", y ahora era buscado por la versión mágica de Hitler, pero... si habían alejado a ese maniaco en su tiempo, lo podrían ahora...  
  
Un par de horas pasó revisando los manuscritos, hasta que ya casi al amanecer, guardó unos papeles en la caja fuerte de la muralla y el resto, los que realmente importaban los escondió en su ropa, apagó la luz y se dirigió a su habitación y allí escondió sus manuscritos en una segunda caja fuerte, bajo la alfombra, debajo de su cama, ya después de aquél trámite pudo, por fin, dormir un poco.  
  
Esto fue todo por hoy...  
  
Bueno, definitivamente he leído demasiados libros raros... bueno, espero que les guste... es un fic medio raro... pero se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, pero no virus ni spamns...  
  
Con respecto al fic:  
  
Nautonnier: palabra antigua francesa que significa navegante y también es el nombre correspondiente al título de Gran Maestre de la Orden de Sion.  
  
La división de la Orden del Sion es así:  
  
Nautonnier: 1 miembro.  
  
Croisé: 3 miembros.  
  
Commandeur: 9 miembros.  
  
Chevalier: 27 miembros.  
  
Ecuyer: 81 miembros.  
  
Total: 121 miembros.  
  
¿Notan algo?... sip... son curvas del 9... Demasiadas matemáticas, tengo clases de matemáticas en medio de las vacaciones de verano... todo sea por un buen puntaje en la PSU, porque este año termino el colegio y tengo que dar esa maldita prueba para entrar a la ¡¡¡¡¡¡universidad!!!!!...  
  
Las cronologías son mezclas de realidad y ficción, si quieren las originales envíenme un review o un correo y con gusto se las doy...  
  
La Orden de Sion es una orden que se encarga de proteger a la familia del Grial, para mayor info remítanse al libro "El Sagrado Enigma", su relación con el aporte a la historia es más de lo que se imaginan, los templarios y demases se verán en los siguientes capítulos del fic, por último, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, pueden dejar un review, y si es muy largo lo que necesitan me pueden encontrar en el MSN por el mail:  
  
palomix_sep@hotmail.com,  
  
No tengo ningún problema en que me añadan... bueno, gracias y hasta la próxima...  
  
Saludos, Katie Lupin.  
  
PD: No se olviden de leer mis otros fics. Y dejen review, porque eso nos pone felices a los autores y nos dan ánimo de seguir... ¡Apoyen a los autores de fic's! 


	2. Buscando a Harry primer interrogatorio

Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.  
  
Disclaimer: No son míos... no lo hago por dinero, sólo por diversión. Esto es sólo ficción y todo alcance de nombres o situación es sólo coincidencia.  
  
Capítulo I: Buscando a Harry... primer interrogatorio.  
  
En su cama, en la vieja habitación de los juguetes de Dudley, que en su tercer año se le fuera asignada, dormía, bueno... en realidad daba vueltas, en lo que podría decirse que era una cama, el llamado "Niño-que-vivió", o sea el ultra conocido Harry Potter, el único humano que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, y además, lo había hecho, cuando esta fue hecha a manos de Voldemort, el azote del mundo mágico.  
  
Allí, el último Potter, tenía las peores pesadillas que recordase, ni siquiera los dementores, el retorno de Voldemort, la posible expulsión de Hogwarts o todas las torturas que efectuaba el Lord Oscuro, se comparaban con las que la culpa por los hechos recientes le hacían sentir.  
  
Vueltas, más vueltas, su respiración era sumamente agitada, sudaba, su pulso era agitadísimo y no podía parar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.  
  
************************* En el sueño de Harry ************************  
  
Sirius, tal y como aparecía en las fotos del álbum que le obsequiara Hagrid, se veía jugando con un pequeño de unos cuantos meses, mientras lo traía en brazos y le hacía gestos, mientras que el pequeño reía feliz, todo esto en una hermosa habitación ambientada para bebé en motivos de Quidditch.  
  
Cambiando el escenario, se veían a Sirius y a Harry jugando con unos autitos y unos peluches en el living en una casa, ambos se notan increíblemente felices y animados, derrepente, Sirius se levanta, lo toma y le ayuda a caminar, se ríe encantado de ver a Harry de esa forma.  
  
Desaparece esa escena para dar paso algún momento en que Harry recibe una carta de Sirius y se enfoca en la reacción de tranquilidad que le produce al chico.  
  
Todo se vuelve oscuro y Harry repite una vez más... todo lo que sucedió en el departamento de misterios... La muerte del único ser humano capaz de mantenerlo cuerdo y el único del que había recibido algo de cariño paternal. Una vez más Harry se vio en brazos de Remus, impotente de hacer algo mientras Bellatrix mataba a Sirius frente a sus ojos... Finalmente, una vez más, se vio a sí mismo en la fatídica habitación del departamento de misterios, una vez más al frente del velo, y, una vez más tratando de tocarlo, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente...  
  
Harry estaba a punto de tocar el velo, el famoso velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos, cuando junto a él aparecen todos sus conocidos: los Weasley, Remus, la armada, Hermione, Ron, sus profesores diciéndole que no lo hiciera, mientras él sólo miraba embelesado el velo.  
  
- Sirius...- masculló Harry justo antes de tocar el velo.  
  
En ese momento salió de la nada, Voldemort y junto a Bellatrix le recalcaba lo inútil que era y cuanto les había ayudado al ir aquella vez al Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Harry ya no escuchaba a nada, ni nadie de los que le gritaban, sólo miraba hacia el velo, hasta que escuchó a alguien, no podía identificar quien porque no podía verlo, pero, alguien que le producía una calma y paz infinitas y que le respondió.  
  
- Pronto... pronto la familia, la sangre de tu sangre, te ayudará, aguanta hasta entonces...-  
  
De pronto todo se iluminó y pudo ver a Sirius, tal cual lo vio la última vez en su casa, éste lo miró, le sonrió y le indicó con los brazos que quería abrazarlo, Harry al ver esto corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
- Sirius, Sirius... no me dejes solo... por favor... no de nuevo...- Harry lloraba abrazado a Sirius.  
  
- No te voy a dejar, pase, lo que pase, recuerda que siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre...- le contestó Sirius, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Lo lamento Harry, pero es necesario que despiertes, creo que tu tía te llama... pero recuerda... yo siempre estaré contigo... siempre...- Sirius lo soltó y poco a poco la imagen se fue borrando mientras éste lo saludaba.  
  
- ¡No... Sirius... no...! ¡No me dejes...!- gritó Harry desesperado saltando de la cama al despertar, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba sólo atinó a sentarse agarrarse las rodillas y llorar autocompadesiéndose de su situación y de lo que le pasaba.  
  
Lentamente se fue tranquilizando para poderse levantar, consultó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete, si no se levantaba pronto sería verdad que la tía Petunia le gritaría como urraca para decirle lo inútil que era. Finalmente, se levantó, se vistió con unos jeans y una polera, ambas ropas daban un conjunto bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que le quedaba gigantes, terminado ese trámite, bajó a la cocina, donde su tía le esperaba con la lista de sus quehaceres y el desayuno concerniente en un pote con avena media cruda qué fácilmente podría pasar por una mezcla de arena, ripio y agua, pero no podía quejarse de todas maneras, nadie lo iba a ir a rescatar de ahí y no era que quisiera que alguien lo hiciera, no después de lo de su padrino, simplemente no arriesgaría a nadie más.  
  
Pintar la cerca, limpiar, ordenar, cortar el césped, cosas como esas eran las que Harry tenía para ese día, y aunque algunas las hubiese hecho ya más de un par de veces, ya no le importaba, haría lo que fuera por alejar a la culpa a algún lugar fuera de sus pensamientos, y mantenerse ocupado era muy conveniente, el terminar agotado no le daba tiempo de pensar, menos aún sentirse culpable.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Richard Laine, Ecuyer de la orden del Sion, y uno de los únicos nueve que fueran magos, dentro de los últimos quinientos años, se encontraba bajo el calor del verano Londinense buscando la caseta telefónica que daba a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, su motivo, realizar una tarea que le había asignado su Nautonnier, encontrar el Paradero del Niño- que-vivió. El futuro de muchas cosas dependía de ellos, más de las que él mismo se imaginaba.  
  
Después de casi media hora la encontró. Abrió la puerta de la cabina y se introdujo a ella, tomó el teléfono marcó los números correspondientes y de inmediato escuchó la simpática voz de tipo grabadora del buzón de voz:  
  
- Buenos días, bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia, por favor, indique su nombre y su misión...-.  
  
- Richard Laine, misión, necesito hablar con el director del departamento de inefables...-.  
  
- Muchas Gracias Señor Laine, Por favor retire su estampa- la chapita salió por el monedero del teléfono- y por favor no olvide pasar junto al corredor para que le revisen su varita, que tenga un buen día...-.  
  
Dos minutos después el elevador se detuvo dejándole en el vestíbulo del edificio, Richard se dirigió a la oficina que estaba más cerca al elevador, mostró su varita, la pesaron, la recobró y se dirigió hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría al departamento de inefables.  
  
- ¡Demonios! Ahora cómo lo voy a convencer, por mucho que sea mi primo, no me lo va a decir... ¡Ah! ¿Qué hago?...- divagaba en voz alta el Ecuyer, mientras el elevador en que iba sólo pero bombardeado por el correo interno de ministerio, lo llevaba hacia el piso que deseaba ir. Finalmente éste se detuvo y a Richard no le quedó más que resoplar y seguir adelante.  
  
Toc, toc, toc. Golpeó Richard a la puerta de la oficina de su primo.  
  
- Pase...- se escuchó del otro lado.  
  
- Disculpa, permiso...-.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo esté mi primo favorito? Mentira ¿Cómo estás Richard? ¿Cómo va tu vida entre los dos lados del canal?-.  
  
- Bien... me va bien... pero...-.  
  
- Supongo que esta no es una visita social ¿O sí?-.  
  
- No, la verdad no...-.  
  
- ¿Entonces?...-.  
  
- Necesito un favor... necesito ubicar a alguien, en realidad, los intereses que represento necesitan ubicar a una persona en especial-.  
  
- ¿A quién?-.  
  
- Harry Potter...-.  
  
- Te terminaste de volver loco, tanto viajar por ese túnel Sub- marino... ¿Cómo se supone qué en "este" tiempo te voy a dar el paradero de la persona más protegida del mundo mágico?-.  
  
- Sólo necesito que me des alguna referencia para encontrarlo, además lo necesito para asuntos muggles, y si no me crees puedes me puedes administrar Veritaserum ¿No lo crees?...-.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de intereses?...-.  
  
- Intereses de la empresa para la que trabajo...-.  
  
- ¿Qué empresa?-.  
  
- No puedo decirlo...-.  
  
- Entonces ¿Cómo demonios crees que te voy a dar la información?...-.  
  
- Eres mi primo, nos educamos juntos, deberías confiar en mi... además si fuera mortifago, ya hubieran atacado a tu novia y a tu hija, recuerda que yo sé quienes son y donde viven...- le recordó Richard a su primo con la mejor de sus sonrisas en la cara.  
  
- De acuerdo... tú ganas... Te administraré el suero, pero si algo le pasa a mi novia o a mi hija, te perseguiré y te mandaré a Azkaban bajo la pena de beso del dementor...-.  
  
- De acuerdo...-.  
  
El primo de Richard se dirigió a la puerta y salió, cinco minutos después volvió con una botellita y un frasco con agua, los puso sobre la mesa y le indicó a éste que ingiriera el líquido en el vaso.  
  
Richard obedeció a su primo y se bebió el contenido del vaso, sintiendo inmediatamente sus efectos de bloqueo mental de donde le era imposible decir una mentira. Su primo, al ver el cambio en la cara de su primo se aprestó a comenzar el interrogatorio.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?...-.  
  
- Soy Richard Laine, tu primo...-.  
  
- ¿Para qué necesitas a Harry Potter?-.  
  
- Para asegurar la sobre vivencia de la estirpe del Sangreal... ese es nuestro objetivo...-.  
  
- ¿Qué es el Sangreal y qué tiene de importante?-.  
  
- Es la estirpe real de los Merovingios, reyes muggles, y su sobre vivencia sólo se puede dar si juntamos a todos los herederos y los hacemos trabajar juntos para cambiar el destino del mundo, que si sigue así, pronto, irá al colapso...-.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?...-.  
  
- Él es uno de los herederos, por lo tanto debemos pedirle ayuda, cooperación, aparte, de que mi organización quiere proteger al joven Potter del Señor Oscuro...-.  
  
- ¿Protegerlo cómo?...-.  
  
- No estoy seguro, pero la Orden puede hacerlo... estoy seguro de eso-.  
  
- ¿Para quién trabajas?...-.  
  
- Para la Orden del Sion...-.  
  
- ¿Son confiables?-.  
  
- Si...-.  
  
El director del departamento de inefables sólo pudo quedar extrañado ante las declaraciones de su primo, no sabía que los muggles quisieran enterarse de lo que sucediese en el mundo mágico, y, menos aún que quisieran ayudar a proteger a Harry de Voldemort.  
  
Pronto Richard se despertó del letargo que provoca el "suero de la verdad" para encontrar a su primo en medio de sus cavilaciones, lo cual le permitió también poder pensar él mismo sobre su situación.  
  
- La verdad Richard... es que... de mí no depende darte esa información, pero te diré quien te la puede dar...- seguidamente éste tomó un pedazo de papiro y escribió una dirección. – Cuando estés allí pronuncia la frase, Leales a la justicia, se aparecerá una casa, toca timbre y pregunta por Remus Lupin, cuando lo veas pregúntale por la Orden del Fénix y entrégale esto...- le pasó una carta dirigida a Remus Lupin y con el sello del departamento de misterios.- Seguramente, te harán un interrogatorio como el mío, incluso peor, di la verdad y estarás bien...-.  
  
- Gracias, saludos a tus dos amores, espero que estés bien, cuídate- Richard se levantó y levantó la mano para dársela a su primo.  
  
- Tu también Richard, tu también...-.  
  
Richard salió de la oficina, dejando meditabundo a su primo sobre los sucesos recientes, mientras que el primero trataba de recordar donde estaría Grimmauld Place (N/A: No tengo idea de cómo se escribe, mi copia del libro, que tengo en un disquete la tiene mi amiga Katty así que si alguien sabe me deja un review y me dice como escribirlo, lo arreglo). Porque, hace mucho tiempo que no andaba por el Londres muggle, más de cinco años.  
  
Hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué pensaban que todo el mundo sabe o está autorizado para decir dónde vive Harry? Yo no lo creo... en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo le va al pobre Richard que lo tienen para los mandados.  
  
Lo repito, lo que escribo es pura ficción, en lo que va referido a la Orden, si uso su nombre es por puros motivos argumentales, y dudo, que los motivos que la impulsan ni sus acciones tengan algo que ver con los aquí expresados.  
  
Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima, saludos a todos y ¡FELICITACIONES! A la Tanina que entró a la U en la carrera que ella quería, ojalá a mi me vaya tan bien a finales de éste año!!!!!.  
  
Adiós, Katie.  
  
Post Scriptum: el cumpleaños de la Nicoala es el 29 de Enero. 


	3. Buscando a Harry segundo, tercer ¿cuarto...

Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.  
  
Disclaimer: Es sólo ficción basada en las obras de J. K. Rowling y la tradición templaria, romances y de la Orden de Sion, que, por lo demás NO son míos y nadie me paga por hacerlos.  
  
Capítulo II: Buscando a Harry... Segundo... Tercer... ¿Cuarto interrogatorio? Primera Parte  
  
Richard buscaba afanosamente por la dirección que le había dado su primo para poder ubicar y hablar con el tal "Remus Lupin", miembro o algo de la "Orden del Fénix". Ya después de la enésima vuelta alrededor de la supuesta cuadra donde se suponía que iba a estar la famosa "Grimmauld Place", cuando, por estar chequeando la guía de calles que acababa de comprar después de la anterior vuelta por el cuadrante de calles alrededor de esa manzana, chocó con una chica de no más de quince años pelirroja que iba acompañada por una chica de cabello castaño lacio y por un chico pelirrojo extremadamente alto.  
  
- Disculpa... no fue mi intención, pero es que estaba chequeando la guía, ya que no puedo dar con la calle, ni la casa que busco...- se justificó Richard visiblemente turbado por el haber chocado a la adolescente.  
  
- Si, no se preocupe... pero... quizás podríamos ayudarle con la dirección que busca, hemos estado todo el verano aquí y tal ves conozcamos la dirección que busca...- le contestó la menor de los Weasleys, o sea, Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Claro, busco el número 12 de Grimmauld Place...- respondió Richard, sin sospechar con quienes estaba hablando.  
  
Al escuchar la dirección que buscaba el extraño los tres chicos simplemente perdieron el habla y se pusieron pálidos de la impresión.  
  
- ¿Y para qué querría usted ir a ese lugar?...-.  
  
- ¡Ah! Entonces la conocen...- les respondió Laine.  
  
- No, cómo se le ocurre...- le contestó Hermione con una voz y actitud que auto-delataban su mentira.  
  
- Definitivamente la conocen...-.  
  
- No, ya le dijimos que no conocemos ese lugar...- le contestó Ginny sumamente molesta.  
  
- Y debo suponer que el nombre "Remus Lupos" no es de su conocimiento... ¿O no?- indicó Richard tratando de asentar su punto si conocían el lugar, de lo que estaba seguro, caerían en su simple pero eficaz trampa.  
  
- Es Lupin...- contestó Hermione, pero al ver que había caído, se tapó la boca en un intento desesperado de arreglar su error, Ron a su vez sólo entornó sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Con que no lo conocían?... ¿Eh?-.  
  
- ¿Y qué nos va a hacer, al frente de tantos muggles un sucio mortifago como usted? No se atreverá a atacarnos ¿O sí?...- inquirió Ginny.  
  
- Aquí hay tres razones de porqué no soy mortifago. En primer lugar, soy medio muggle, eso me borra de querer ser mortifago, en segundo, no vivo en el mundo mágico como para serlo, en tercero creo que, al igual que ustedes, busco la forma de derrotar a Voldemort y, de forma personal, lograr un cambio radical en ambos mundos, el mágico el mundo muggle se encuentra en manos de Harry Potter, y... es sobre él y su protección que, tanto para ustedes, como para la comunidad mágica y para mi organización es vitalmente importante.  
  
- ¿Y qué organización sería esa?- habló Ron, por primera vez.  
  
- La Orden de Sion...-.  
  
- Espera... yo he leído sobre esa orden, fue la fundadora de los Caballeros Templarios, y se disolvió de ellos en el año 1181, pero se perdió su rastro durante el siglo quince, sin embargo, se presume, que se ocultaron bajo logias masónicas y sociedad secretas-.  
  
- Veo que ha leído muchos libros de historias y que... afortunadamente, no sabe mucho sobre nosotros, miren... no me interesa entrar a su casa para hablar con Remus Lupin, sólo necesito hablar con él, veamos... esto es importante, así que piensa Richard... ¡Ya sé! Hagamos esto... mi nombre es Richard Laine, soy Ecuyer de la Priurè de Sion, y vengo bajo el intermedio del director del departamento de misterios, voy a estar en la plaza comercial que hay en la próxima esquina...- hablaba tranquilamente de Ecuyer, pero fue interrumpido por Ron.  
  
- ¿La de la izquierda o la derecha?-.  
  
- ¿Disculpa?-.  
  
- Saliendo hacia a esquina de esta calle, tomando la izquierda, o la derecha en las esquinas siguientes hay plazas comerciales- Ron terminó y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- La de la izquierda-.  
  
- En el lobby, ahí hay suficiente gente como para que sea seguro, tanto para ustedes como para mí... ¿De acuerdo?... y para que estén seguros de que no los sigo ni yo, ni nadie más, porque vengo sólo, este asunto es demasiado importante y secreto para mi Nautonnier, yo me iré ahora mismo, y ustedes me pueden acompañar, e incluso, esperar un tiempo prudencial y de ahí ir a preguntar por mi encargo- terminó Richard con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
- Hecho- indicó Ginny -¿Vamos?...- preguntó Ginny incluyendo una mirada de "¡Van o los obligo!".  
  
- Vamos...- resoplaron Hermione y Ron al verde sobrepasados por la versión miniatura de Molly Weasley.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Richard abandonó la oficina de su primo dejando el último meditabundo sobre la información recibida. Finalmente decidió avisar a la única persona que daba la autorización para indicar el paradero de Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Tomó pluma y papiro y escribió una escueta nota de no más de diez palabras, donde expresaba perfectamente todo lo que necesitaba de parte del director de Hogwarts, necesitaba hablar urgente con él... tomó el águila que estaba en su oficina, su mascota y confidente, y la envió con dirección a Hogwarts.  
  
En tan sólo dos horas llegó, por la red Flu el mago más respetado de Inglaterra, preparado para hablar con uno de los contactos más confiables que tenía en el Ministerio.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, ya está aquí...-.  
  
- Sí, estoy aquí ¿Qué era lo tan urgente que tenías que conversar conmigo?...-.  
  
- Verá... profesor, mi primo, estuvo aquí buscando el paradero de... espere- se levantó y con un movimiento de su varita quedaron sumergidos en un hechizo silenciador – Harry, después de retenerlo lo suficiente con indirectas terminé por interrogarlo con Veritaserum... lo que descubrí fue que existe una Organización muggle que quiere proteger al muchacho, convencido de que él decía la verdad le di la dirección de la Orden del Fénix, para que al contactarlos a ustedes, pudiesen decidir si les serviría ayuda como la que ellos ofrecen... pero después recordé que la casa estaba escondida y que si la encontraba quizás los demás pensarían que era un mortifago o algo por el estilo, le podrían atacar o algo peor... y además, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto...-.  
  
- Creo que lo hiciste... en estos tiempos necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos recibir... ya sea muggle o mágica, pero... ¿Qué es lo que busca una organización muggle con el señor Potter?-.  
  
- La verdad, es que, según lo que entendí, buscan reestablecer una dinastía de reyes muggles y para eso necesitan a los herederos de no-se-qué para que juntos eviten el colapso del mundo...-.  
  
- Y por casualidad... ¿No te dijo el nombre de su organización?-.  
  
- Sí... era algo con Sion...no recuerdo bien, pero algo de Sion...-.  
  
- Bueno... investigaré al respecto, gracias por haberme avisado, te veré luego...- El profesor se levantó fue hacia la chimenea, hizo una especia de inclinación con la cabeza y se fue, gritando - ¡A Grinmauld Place!-.  
  
En ese mismo instante los chicos se encontraban interrogando a Richard.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ginny, Ron y Hermione escoltaban a Richard hacia el centro comercial donde, cabía la posibilidad, se concretara la reunión.  
  
- Disculpe pero... ¿Cuál es su nombre?...- preguntó Hermione cuando iban entrando al centro comercial.  
  
- Richard Laine ¿Y los suyos?-.  
  
- Lo siento, no podemos decirlos- se excusó Ron –Es muy peligroso decirlos...-.  
  
- Tampoco hace falta que lo hagan, ya que tú eres Ron Weasley, la pelirroja es tu hermana Virginia Weasley y la chica es Hermione Granger...- .  
  
- ¿Co... cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
  
- Soy mago y la familia de él ganó un premio para ir a Egipto hace algunos años, sin mencionar que conozco a Bill... fuimos juntos a Hogwarts... y de la Srta. Granger, usted salió en el profeta hace dos años...- explicó Richard.  
  
- Claro, no hay mago que no sepa quienes somos... desgraciadamente...- indicó Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué tal un helado? Me muero por uno... ¿Quieren?... Por lo que veo quedan bastantes preguntas, y para mi serían más llevaderas con un helado...-.  
  
- ¡De acuerdo!-le contestaron los tres al unísono.  
  
Juntos fueron por un helado cada uno. Sentándose en una banca en el lobby para seguir con el interrogatorio.  
  
- Todavía no nos dice para qué quiere hablar con Remus... señor Laine...-.  
  
- Richard... no soy tan viejo...-.  
  
- Mi organización quiere ayudar a protegerlo, ya que él puede ayudarnos en algo que necesitamos, la reorganización del orden actual-.  
  
- Qué técnica su respuesta...- indicó Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, pero... ¿Harry podría ayudarlos cómo?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Eso no puedo decírselos directamente, pero... es más o menos como... necesitamos que haga es ayudarnos reestablecer a los antiguos señores, de modo que se revierta al desorden actual-.  
  
- ¿Con "señores" se refiere a alguna dinastía real?- indagó Hermione.  
  
- Sí...-.  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que una orden trabaje clandestinamente por siglos sólo para restaurar una dinastía real muggle? Eso me parece un poco lunático... de todas maneras, le monarquía en estos tiempos es absolutamente inoperante a lo que era en el siglo XV, no hay una sola monarquía que gobierna, tan sólo se ocupan de un cargo representativo...- respondió Hermione.  
  
- Es cierto, pero... no exactamente, nuestros objetivos tienen mucho más sentido de lo que tú predicas...-.  
  
- ¿Sentido cómo?...- preguntó Ginny visiblemente interesada mientras le hacía una señal a Hermione y Ron para que fueran a la casa a hablar con Remus mientras ella distraía a Ecuyer.  
  
Hermione y Ron iban caminando hacia la casa Black.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- No lo sé... es extraño, también me parece raro que una organización muggle quiera algo con Harry- le respondió el pelirrojo.  
  
- Aunque por otro lado también toda la ayuda es buena... ¿No?...- terminó la chica con una sonrisa.  
  
- Claro que sí, claro que si...- respondió Ron, sonrió y le tomó la mano a la chica para después besarla [la mano].  
  
- ¿Y el beso porqué?-.  
  
- Porque me nació ¿Muy enojada por eso?...-.  
  
- No ¿Pero no sería mejor así?- Hermione detuvo a Ron se acercó a Ron y lo besó.  
  
- Sí, creo sí...- contestó Ron abrazándola una vez se cortó el beso.  
  
- Ya llegamos...- contestó desesperanzada la chica a la vez que pronunciaba la contraseña que les permitía entrar.  
  
Abrieron y pasaron rapidísimo y silenciosos por el vestíbulo de la estancia para dirigirse a la habitación que otrora contuviese el árbol genealógico de la comunidad mágica. Allí sentado en un escritorio buscando entre mapas y libros se encontraba Remus Lupin.  
  
- Remus, lamento molestarte, pero tenemos problemas...- indicó Hermione.  
  
Esa interrupción descolocó totalmente a Remus que lo único que atinó a hacer fue decir:  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Le pasó algo a Harry? ¿A Ginny? ¿Alguien?-.  
  
- Nada de eso. Verás... hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, viene de parte del director del departamento de misterios, está en el centro comercial, Ginny está con él...-.  
  
- ¿De parte de quién?-.  
  
Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la llegada de alguien a través de la chimenea, el profesor Albus Dumbledore que pronto llegó hacia donde estaban todos.  
  
- Buenas tardes... Remus, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, muy lindo su nuevo peinado...-.  
  
- Gra... gracias profesor...-.  
  
- Buenas tardes Albus- pronunció Remus.  
  
- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore- lo hizo a su vez Ron.  
  
- Ahora, chicos... ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?-.  
  
- Richard Laine- respondió el anciano.  
  
- ¿Podrían ir a buscarlo chicos?... tráiganlo a la casa por favor... yo también necesito hablar con él.  
  
Hermione y Ron al ver que los adultos querían hablar se retiraron con dirección al centro comercial.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Albus?-.  
  
- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, el director del departamento de misterios me llamó a su oficina para que hablar conmigo, al parecer alguien de una sociedad secreta muggle se contactó con él para ayudarnos con el tema de Harry ya que ellos lo necesitan para que les ayude con algo-.  
  
- ¿Con qué?-.  
  
- Mejor esperemos que llegue y pedimos que nos lo explique bien y con lujo de detalles-.  
  
Hermione y Ron volvieron a la plaza a buscar a Richard y Ginny que seguían enfrascados en la conversación-interrogatorio sobre lo que la Orden de Sion pretendía para con Harry. O sea Richard daba evasivas y Ginny trataba de que le dijera la verdad.  
  
- Ya te lo dije Ginny, no puedo decírtelo, mi rango no me lo permite, para decirte lo que me pides debo pedir permiso a mi superior y él se encuentra en Francia, o sea, no puedo llegar y dejar todo botado sólo porque a ti se te ocurre que te diga porqué necesitamos la ayuda del señor Potter-.  
  
- Ginny, déjalo en paz... vamos, lo esperan en casa...- indicó Ron y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a la casa.  
  
El trayecto fue calladísimo, todos meditaban sus propios puntos de vista sobre lo que sucedía en ese momento.  
  
- Antes de entrar necesitamos decirle algo... cuando digamos la contraseña, entraremos a la casa, pero al entrar no debe decir ni una sola palabra, ni menos aún hacer algún ruido, es muy importante ¿Entiende?... Pase rápido y no haga ningún ruido y estaremos bien ¿De acuerdo?-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- Bien, vamos...-espetó Ron, dio la contraseña y entraron a la propiedad.  
  
Los chicos, ya expertos, asaron el vestíbulo rápida y silenciosamente; desgraciadamente, Richard acostumbrado a hacer las cosas más lentas, pisó la parte del piso que crujía y, por supuesto, que despertó al cuadro de la madre de Sirius.  
  
- ¡Sangre sucias, traidores, bastardos! ...-.  
  
- ¡Demonios! Ya se despertó- lanzó Ron mientras miraba hacia Richard y se tapaba los oídos, lo mismo repitió el resto.  
  
- Cálmate Ron no fue su culpa, él no ha tenido que pasar aquí todo el verano...- le reclamó Hermione gritando.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ginny adivinen, gritando.  
  
- Esperar... moverse, eso suena mejor... vamos- Ron hizo una seña con la mano y el resto emprendió la marcha.  
  
Remus y Dumbledore terminaban de conversar cuando oyeron la voz de la señora Black, para bajar a ver el vestíbulo y a quien había despertado al cuadro.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó chicos?... ¿Qué les hemos dicho? ¿Eh?...- les gritó Remus cuando él y el profesor Dumbledore llegaron al vestíbulo.  
  
Los chicos esperaron a que entre los dos adultos acallaran al cuadro. Cuando terminaron Remus los miró con cara de "no-me-han-respondido".  
  
- Que por ningún motivo despertásemos al cuadro...- respondieron los chicos al unísono.  
  
- Qué bueno, pensé que se les había olvidado...- les manifestó sarcásticamente el lobo. Recibiendo como respuesta miradas gélidas de parte de los adolescentes.  
  
- Disculpe... pero fue mi culpa... no de los chicos...- interrumpió Richard para disculparse.  
  
- Asumo que Ud. Es el señor Laine ¿No?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
- Sí, ese soy yo... Y Uds... ¿Son?-.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin- indicó el último.  
  
- Mucho gusto... supongo que con Uds. Es el próximo interrogatorio ¿No?- .  
  
Dumbledore sin ocultar su cara risueña respondió: -Sí es con nosotros... nos acompaña por favor...- y le señaló que les siguiera a él y a Remus.  
  
De esa forma el Director, Remus y Richard se dirigieron al lugar que ocupaban como despacho, o sea, la habitación del árbol genealógico. Una vez allí el director indicó que se sentaran.  
  
- Bueno, señor Laine, su primo nos informó sobre sus intenciones para con el Señor Potter... sin embargo, no pensará que nosotros le daríamos la información de buenas a primeras sin tener nuestros resguardos al respecto ¿No?- anunció el profesor.  
  
- No, claro que no... Pero me gustaría haceros entrega de esta carta enviada por mi Nautonnier...- sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre blanco con el membrete de la casa Sinclair y con el sello de la Orden de Sion en el reverso – Ahora si podemos comenzar con el tercer interrogatorio...-  
  
- ¿A qué se refiere con tercer interrogatorio?- preguntó Remus.  
  
- Bueno... con mi primo fue el primero... con los chicos, en especial Ginny fue el segundo y con ustedes ahora...el tercero...- contestó el Ecuyer.  
  
- Oh... claro... bueno, lo que a nosotros nos gustaría es que Ud. Nos explicara, en primer lugar es qué fue lo que hizo después de terminar Hogwarts, porque si la memoria no me falla y espero que no lo haga, usted asistió a Ravenclaw, en la generación de William Weasley ¿No?...- explicó catedráticamente el director.  
  
- Sí, así es... no pensé que usted se acordaría... bueno... lo que hice después de graduarme fue inscribirme en una universidad muggle en Paris, donde estudié ciencias políticas, eso fue porque no había ninguna carrera que me llamase a atención en el mundo mágico... pero sí en el mundo muggle, ya que soy mitad muggle por parte de mi madre... y gracias a ese mismo parentesco que al morir mi abuelo obtuve mi puesto en la Orden de Sion... desde ese entonces que trabajo para una empresa asesora del Estado Francés y también hago algunos trabajos para la Orden o para mi Nautonnier-.  
  
- Espero que no le moleste pero nos gustaría utilizar el Veritaserum para continuar con esta conversación ¿No le molesta?...- averiguó el director.  
  
- La verdad me parecía raro que no lo hubiesen hecho antes... adelante, pero si hay algo que no pueda contestar lo diré antes ¿De acuerdo?-.  
  
- Claro...- respondió Remus y agitando la varita hizo aparecer un frasco con suero y un vaso con agua, echo unas gotitas del contenido al agua y se lo ofreció a Richard, éste tomó el frasco, lo ingirió e inmediatamente sintió los efectos del suero.  
  
Ya viendo a Richard absolutamente preso del efecto del suero empezó el tercer interrogatorio así...  
  
- ¿Cuál es un nombre?-.  
  
- Richard Edward Laine  
  
Las preguntas que siguieron fueron como su fecha de nacimiento, donde había ido al colegio etc. Y cinco minutos después...  
  
- ¿Para quién trabaja?-.  
  
- Para una consultora que trabaja para el Estado Francés y para la Orden de Sion-.  
  
- ¿Qué es la Orden de Sion?-.  
  
- Una Orden encargada de cuidar los tesoros merovingios que quedaron tanto en Oriente como en Occidente, para eso operó bajo diferentes nombres a lo largo de los siglos, cuando se disolvió la dinastía merovingia se encargó de proteger a los sucesores de la misma y sus familias y de velar porque volvieran a reinar algún día...-.  
  
- ¿Sólo eso?  
  
- Eso es todo lo que estoy autorizado a revelar... sobre la orden para poder decirles más tengo que pedir permiso a mi superior en Francia... lo siento-.  
  
- "¿Cómo demonios puede esquivar el poder del Veritaserum así?"- pensó Remus para sí.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que desea de nosotros?...-.  
  
- Necesito saber el paradero del señor Harry Potter es importante para mi Nautonnier poder hablar con él-.  
  
- De acuerdo, entonces díganos, para qué necesita saber el paradero de Harry Potter-.  
  
- La única forma en que podemos realizar nuestros planes es que todas las ramas de la sagrada vid estén juntas y nos ayuden, el señor Potter es una de esas ramas; la rama que no se presentó en 1956 al concilio, y, que la Orden busca desde entonces...-.  
  
- Todavía no nos ha dicho para qué lo necesitan...-.  
  
- Yo tampoco lo sé bien sólo el Nautonnier y el alto consejo lo saben, sin embargo puede que haya alguna información que yo no conozca en el sobre que les entregué, la verdad es que mi única misión es encontrar el paradero del señor Potter y concertarle una entrevista con mi señor... lo antes posible-.  
  
- De acuerdo, ahora... ¿De qué se compone su Orden?  
  
- De todos los hijos de las familias que juraron proteger el tesoro merovingio en ciudad santa durante las cruzadas, antes del 1081-.  
  
Después de ese tremendo rodeo de preguntas tanto Remus como Dumbledore se dieron cuenta de que no podrían sacarle mucha más información a Richard así que optaron por esperar a que terminara el efecto de la poción y, en el inter-tanto leer la famosa carta.  
  
La carta contenía una cantidad de títulos del escribiente tan o más grande que las del propio Dumbledore, conde de Razes, de Renania, de Languedoc, etc. Y contenía las indicaciones generales para una entrevista personal entre el tutor del señor Potter y él, también decía que si dicha entrevista se realizaba sería para discutir la seguridad y los términos de una alianza entre la Orden de Sion y la "Resistencia" contra Voldemort. Sin embargo, no les daba pista sobre lo que necesitaban de parte de Harry.  
  
Con el contenido de la carta tanto Dumbledore como Remus quedaron más confundidos, si era posible. Porque para qué querría una asociación muggle ayudarlos con la lucha contra el señor oscuro y más aún sobre el asunto para el que querían a Harry.  
  
Remus apartó al director hacia una esquina para preguntar:  
  
- ¿Qué crees Albus?...-.  
  
- Que no me queda otra que ir... eso creo... ahora hay que esperar que el señor Laine vuelva en sí para poder arreglar-.  
  
- ¿No pensarás ir o sí Albus?-.  
  
- La verdad sí, no puedo mandarte a ti porque: uno, debes cuidar a los niños, dos, después de lo de Sirius, me aterra la idea de lo que sucedería con Harry si algo les pasa a los chicos o a ti, tres, Harry está enojado conmigo por eso mismo, y por último en la carta pide hablar con el tutor de Harry y no puedo mandar a los Dursley ¿O sí? Así que debo ir yo...-.  
  
- De acuerdo pero que conste que yo no estaba completamente feliz con todo esto...-.  
  
- Muy bien...-.  
  
Dos minutos después Richard volvió a la realidad.  
  
- Bueno, señor Laine ya que despertó me gustaría saber si Ud. Sabía el contenido de la carta...-.  
  
- No la verdad que no  
  
- Tome... léala por favor...- acto seguido Richard tomó la carta y la leyó.  
  
- Es la letra de mi Nautonnier, entonces si quiere verle profesor, sugiero que lo vea...- fue su respuesta.  
  
- Sin embargo, señor Laine ¿No le parece que es extraño que su señor le dé unas ordenes a usted y otras distintas en una carta?- le discutió el lobo.  
  
- La verdad no... Porque no veo en que interrumpe esto mi órdenes, se me ordenó averiguar el paradero del señor Potter y entregar esa carta a quien fuera responsable por él... eso estoy haciendo, ahora... la carta me dice que le indique al tutor del señor Potter como llegar hasta él, eso voy a hacer y sin embargo, no veo en que interrumpe esto mis primeras órdenes, en ningún lugar dice que YO tenga que llevarlo...-.  
  
- ¿Y qué piensa hacer entonces?...-.  
  
- Alistar todo para la entrevista de mi señor con el profesor, y quedarme en Inglaterra para terminar con mi misión, claro esperando un resultado satisfactorio de la entrevista... Ahora profesor ¿Piensa Usted asistir?-.  
  
- Es lo que pienso hacer señor Laine ¿Podría usted hacer todos los preparativos?-.  
  
- Si, claro, a la manera mágica o la muggle?-.  
  
- ¿Cuál es la más segura?-.  
  
- En este caso la muggle-.  
  
- Que sea la muggle entonces-.  
  
- Ud sólo dígame cuando va a viajar y yo arreglo todo señor...-.  
  
- ¿Pude ser dentro de tres días?-.  
  
- Claro, no hay problema-.  
  
- Qué bueno Albus...- contestó sarcásticamente Remus - Ahora qué haremos con el señor Laine supongo que se quedará aquí ¿No?- visiblemente molesto.  
  
- Si es porque necesita mantenerme vigilado, por mi no hay problema ¿Lo tiene Usted señor Lupin?- contestó jocosamente Richard dejando todavía más enojado a Remus.  
  
- No, ninguno...- respondió Remus con los dientes apretados.  
  
- Entonces está arreglado- dio amistosamente el director.  
  
- Profesor, me gustaría que sólo se me dijera el paradero del señor Potter una vez usted se entreviste con mi señor Nautonnier... porque con los tiempos que corren uno nunca sabe...- explicó Richard.  
  
- Eso es muy prudente de su parte, y la verdad es que yo iba a decir lo mismo, y, ahora que lo peor ha pasado ¿Por qué no tomamos un té?- respondió el profesor Dumbledore mientras hacía aparecer una teterita con té y una bandeja con galletas.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hasta aquí quedé, ya me había salido muy largo, así que para el cuarto interrogatorio van a tener que esperar un poco más... prometo hacerlo bueno....  
  
Este chapter va para la Tanina que es la única que me ha dejado review gracias.  
  
Bueno, cualquier consulta, o si me equivoqué en algo avísenme con un review o con un mail a: palomix_sep@hotmail.com  
  
Se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias...  
  
TODA RELACION CON LA REALIDAD DE PERSONAS ES MAS O MENOS COINCIDENCIA PERO SÓLO POR MOTIVOS DE TRAMA  
  
Saludos, Katie. 


	4. Buscando a Harry, segundo, tercer, ¿cuar...

Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.  
  
Por Katie Lupin.  
  
Disclaimer: No es mío ningún derecho, pertenecen a J K Rowling Scholastic, Salamandra, Océano, Bloomsberry, etc. Todo es ficción, nada que ver con la Realidad, y lo que pudiese ser real se usa para fines argumentales.  
  
En el capítulo anterior...  
  
- Eso es muy prudente de su parte, y la verdad es que yo iba a decir lo mismo, y, ahora que lo peor ha pasado ¿Por qué no tomamos un té?- respondió el profesor Dumbledore mientras hacía aparecer una teterita con té y una bandeja con galletas.  
  
Capítulo III: Buscando a Harry... Segundo... Tercer... ¿Cuarto interrogatorio? Segunda Parte  
  
Las cosas que conversaron, a juicio de Remus, sólo sirvieron para dejar en claro que esa confianza del profesor Dumbledore, podía ser tan peligrosa como dejar a Harry solo y sin su varita en medio del callejón Knockturn (N/A: No recuerdo como se escribe), sin embargo ni ahora ni nunca se atrevería a contrariar al anciano profesor, así que solo tomó su té sin aportar ninguna clase de comentario a la conversación.  
  
Al contrario de Remus, Dumbledore y Richard sostenían una "animada" plática sobre los pormenores del viaje a París que el Ecuyer anotaba afanosamente en un papiro que Remus le facilitase a regañadientes, tan pronto como terminó de anotar todo lo que necesitaba, sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular.  
  
- Eso no encenderá aquí, Hermione ya lo intentó... varias veces...- le indicó Remus enojado y alegando la última parte.  
  
- Entonces, profesor ¿Me permitiría salir a hacer funcionar mi teléfono? Sin él, es más que improbable que necesito para preparar su viaje me sea concedido... bueno, podría ir con los chicos, ya que tan sólo necesito salir a la entrada, a menos que el señor Lupin quiera vigilarme él mismo...-.  
  
- No se crea tan importante señor Laine - respondió Remus "Imbécil, se cree el centro del mundo" pensó para sí – a mi lo único que me preocupa es la seguridad de los chicos, ya no hay nada más por que luchar-.  
  
- Oh, entonces supongo que dentro de la guerra que tienen encima su única razón de luchar es mantener a unos cuantos adolescentes vivos un día más... tenga cuidado, cuando alguien da esperanzas al resto debe asegurarse de guardar alguna para sí mismo, no sea que cuando todo termine se quede sin razones para luchar... o para seguir después de la lucha...- Richard terminó su exposición y se encaminó a la puerta sin esperar las indicaciones de nadie salió de la habitación en busca de alguno de los chicos.  
  
- Ya es muy tarde para ese consejo...- murmuró inaudiblemente el hombre lobo.  
  
- Remus... ¿Estás bien?...- preguntó el director.  
  
- Él tenía razón en algo...-.  
  
- ¿En qué?-.  
  
- El día que esto termine no habrá nada más por qué luchar... al menos no par mí...- Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio a re- revisar los papeles que habían sobre ella.  
  
Al saberse sobrante el director se salió de la habitación con destino a la cocina.  
  
Al salir de la habitación, Richard había encontrado a los chicos tras un tapete frente a la habitación (ya que se les notaban los pies por debajo del tapete), portando las ya famosas y patentadas "orejas extensivas" de los Sortilegios Weasley. Pronto después de un par de consultas mutuas, Ron acompañó a Richard a la puerta a hacer su llamada, afortunadamente, no despertaron a la señora Black en el trayecto.  
  
Al contrario de Richard, Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la cocina, a buscar algún pastelillo que hubiese preparado la señora Weasley durante el día anterior, antes de que ella volviese de hacer las compras. El profesor se dirigió hacia el mueble de cocina donde la mayoría de las veces se encontraban los pasteles, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un pastel de fresas con crema, justo cortado en pedazos, el director se inclinó para tomarlo, pero justo en ese momento entró la mencionada señora junto con todas sus compras levitando detrás de ella.  
  
- Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore...- espetó la señora Weasley al ver al profesor con el pedazo de pastel en las manos –Veo que ha encontrado mis pasteles...-.  
  
- Si, y están muy buenos...- dijo el profesor mientras se comía uno.  
  
- ¡Qué bien! Ahora, profesor... ¿A qué se debe su visita?...- preguntó la señora Weasley mientras que disponía las cosas en los anaqueles.  
  
- Vine a discutir un par de cosas con Remus, por cierto señora Weasley ¿Podría usted aceptarme a mí y a otra persona para la cena de esta noche?-.  
  
- ¿Claro, pero de quien se trata?-.  
  
- Es muy posible que se trate de un importante aliado...-.  
  
- De acuerdo profesor...-.  
  
- Una cosa más... ¿Podría tratar de evitar que Remus mate a mi invitado? ya que es posible que los chicos le pidan que se quede...-.  
  
- Claro que sí señor...-.  
  
El profesor salió de la cocina sonriendo, mientras pensaba: "Definitivamente la llegada del señor Laine renovará el ambiente alrededor de todos nosotros, y quizás... ¿quién sabe? Las cosas podrían mejorar para nosotros, ya es hora de que lo hagan".  
  
Ginny y Hermione fueron cuchicheando a la habitación que ambas compartían, sin embargo, durante el trayecto pasaron frente a la habitación de Sirius provocando que ambas, instintivamente callaran; era como la sensación que tenían frente al cuadro de la señora Black, como si, si hablaran frente a esa puerta fuesen a perturbar el sueño de Sirius, una sensación absolutamente asfixiante ara ambas, por lo cual, pasaron lo más rápido posible.  
  
Una vez fuera del territorio correspondiente a la habitación de Sirius, continuaron su conversación, sólo que algo se había perdido en el sentido de ella, nada era divertido cuando recordaban lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a su habitación cerraron la puerta, y por fin allí, sintieron que el nudo que les oprimía la garganta y el corazón aflojaba un poquito, lo suficiente como para que pudiesen respirar en paz. Y aunque el nudo no se iba, ni Hermione, ni Ginny mencionaron nada al respecto, simplemente guardaron una vez más el dolor en sus corazones procurando que la herida que había en ellos no volviese a sangrar por los recuerdos removidos.  
  
Ginny, de pronto encontró interesantísima la tarea de transformaciones, y Hermione se sumergió una vez más en sus libros, porque cualquier actividad es buena cuando una persona no quiere pensar.  
  
Richard, por fin colgó su teléfono celular después de poner al tanto al secretario del Nautonnier, quien prepararía todo para la entrevista con el profesor de Dumbledore.  
  
- ¡Listo! Misión cumplida... bueno, ahora queda por terminar el segundo asunto que me trajo a Inglaterra...-.  
  
- ¿Puedo saber cuál es el asunto Señor Laine?...-.  
  
- No, ¡Porque eso es un secreto!-.  
  
- Claro... lo que usted diga...- le respondió ron sin dejar un momento el tono sarcástico en su voz.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...- inquirió Richard.  
  
- Ya lo hizo-.  
  
- Eres inteligente... de acuerdo... ¿Por qué te empeñas en tratar así a la gente o por lo menos a mí?...-.  
  
- ¿A qué se refiere?...-.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres tan cortante? las chicas han sido un poco más amables, o sea, sí me miran con desconfianza y todo pero, al menos tratan de disimularlo... en cambio tú... ya me di cuenta de que no que quieres ver ni en pintura... sin embargo, yo no tengo nada contra ti, nisiquiera te conozco...-.  
  
- No me malinterprete, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar y decirle a alguien tantas cosas como las que Ud ha conocido el día de hoy, las cosas son ya bastante complicadas como para que alguien venga a complicarlas aún más...-.  
  
- Ron... yo no tengo la intención de herir a nadie en todo esto, vine aquí a este lugar... proteger a Harry es tan importante para Uds como para nosotros... al igual que ustedes, nosotros también queremos salvar vidas... e impedir que el Caos reine en el mundo...-.  
  
- Claro... lo que sea... ahora, me gustaría que me dijeran cómo lo van a hacer... pero no me lo van a decir ¿Cierto?...-.  
  
- No, lo siento... pero... ¿Qué tal si intentamos llevarnos mejor?...-.  
  
- Creo que no me queda de otra ¿No es verdad?...- preguntó Ron.  
  
- No, no lo creo...- le respondió Richard y levantó la mano para darle un apretón. Ron sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, estrechándose y sellando un tácito pacto de no-agresión.  
  
Remus se encontraba enfrascado en la revisión de algunos planos de áreas que serían los focos de los futuros ataques mortifagos, y de los que, por supuesto, él sería el encargado de supervisar y de que se llevaran a cabo sin errores.  
  
- Si tenemos la entrada lateral, podríamos ocultarnos en estas salientes, según las informaciones que manejamos de parte de nuestros informantes, llegarán a las 11:30 PM, por lo tanto nosotros deberíamos llegar aquí a las 11:05 PM. Como máximo...-.  
  
Toc, toc...  
  
- ¿Puedo pasar Remus?...-preguntó Molly Weasley desde el rellano de la puerta.  
  
- ¿EH? ¿Qué?... este... claro Molly, adelante...- respondió Remus con la mejor mueca de sonrisa que pudo encontrar.  
  
- Bueno, ya que, asumo, no has comido nada... ¿No es verdad?- preguntó Molly tratando de tantear terreno. Remus, como respuesta solo levantó los hombros.  
  
- No te diré nada Remus, ya hemos discutido este asunto demasiadas veces en lo que va de tiempo, pero... por favor... trata de calmar tu ritmo de vida... aquí te traigo un sándwich y un jugo de calabaza... te lo dejaré aquí, debo ir a ver a los chicos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría suceder si los dejo más tiempo solos... adiós- Molly dijo algo más pero se perdió el sonido cuando abandonó la habitación.  
  
- Podría ser que entrásemos por aquí, siempre es bueno tener un plan de contingencia...- Remus volvió a enfrascarse en sus papeles y pronto olvidó el refrigerio que Molly había llevado hasta su lugar de trabajo.  
  
Después de entrar a la casa Ron llevó a Richard a la cocina, a manera de poder sacar algún dulce de su madre, de contrabando, a su habitación, sin embargo, al entrar a esta vio de lleno a su madre en la cocina, mientras observaba alguno de los libros del desparecido Gilderoy Lockhart, y el delicioso olor de la comida que se preparaba inundaba la habitación.  
  
- ¡Ron!- espetó en cuanto vio a su hijo en el rellano de la puerta – lo siento, pero el último de los pasteles se lo llevó el profesor cuando vino, tendrás que esperar hasta la cena...- en ese momento se dio cuenta del joven que acompañaba a su hijo – ¡Oh! Es cierto, usted debe ser el invitado del profesor... mucho gusto, yo soy Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron y Ginny... y... ¿Usted es?...-.  
  
- Buenas tardes señora Weasley, yo soy Richard Laine, mucho gusto....-.  
  
Ron divisó el panorama del futuro interrogatorio que le daría la Sra. Weasley a Richard, así que, discreta y silenciosamente, salió, lo más rápido que pudo, de la cocina.  
  
- Bueno... señor Laine, me gustaría preguntarle a qué se dedica, la verdad es que no mucha gente nueva aparece por aquí- Molly parecía tranquila y su demanda bastante inocente, sin embargo, tras de esas buenas intenciones; ella sospechaba que el extraño frente suyo tenía algún asunto relacionado con Harry, y ella, en honor su gran cariño para con el joven Potter, necesitaba velar porque las intenciones del extraño no fuesen dobles o malas para el muchacho.  
  
- Yo, bueno... trabajo para una empresa de relaciones exteriores que asesora al gobierno francés, aunque soy inglés, y medio mago ya que mi madre es muggle...- algo dentro de Richard encendió su alarma interna, aquí venía un cuarto interrogatorio, pero por alguna razón, éste le parecía más peligroso para él que ninguno de los anteriores-.  
  
- Supongo que se dedica a alguna carrera muggle, ya que no le he oído nunca su nombre a mi esposo, y el trabaja en el ministerio...- expresó la señora con cierto desdén.  
  
- En efecto, trabajo con muggles, creo que siempre fui demasiado muggle para mis cosas y eso mismo me impidió que viese alguna carrera mágica en mi futuro, podría decir que fui a Hogwarts porque mi padre era mago y porque él dijo que un mago que no sabía controlar sus poderes era sumamente peligroso... con el paso del tiempo yo mismo he comenzado a creerlo...-.  
  
- Claro, claro, pero señor... Laine, me extraña saber que un mago que, por lo que veo, nada tiene que ver con nuestro mundo y prefiere el muggle esté aquí...-.  
  
- Bueno, me temo, señora, que no soy yo quien debe revelar las causas por las que deba estar aquí, en este momento...-.  
  
- Y... ¿Entonces de quién debo obtener la autorización...?- el semblante de la señora Weasley fue cambiando hasta hacerse, desde el punto de vista de Richard, bastante peligroso para él.  
  
- No lo sé, exactamente, pero, supongo usted también forma parte de la orden del fénix, por lo tanto, el encargado de decir porqué estoy aquí es el profesor Dumbledore... no yo... ruego me disculpe...- terminó Richard su pequeña exposición.  
  
A este punto la señora Weasley mostraba una cara de futura psicópata que lo decía todo (N/A: ¡Pobre hombre!), su semblante estaba totalmente desfigurado por la rabia.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me está diciendo que necesito pedir autorización para preocuparme por un chico como Harry!!!!!!!!- gritó Molly expresando toda su frustración.  
  
- Yo... yo... yo... no pretendía decir eso señora Weasley, tan solo estaba efectuando la labor que se me encomendó hacer aquí...- se disculpaba el mago poniendo las manos como escudo a cualquier posible ataque.  
  
- Pues más le vale decirme qué es lo que Usted pretende en este mismo instante, o, le juro que me conocerá enojada- siseó la señora.  
  
- Poniéndolo así... bueno, yo pertenezco a una sociedad secreta muggle que quiere proteger al joven Potter y juro que no puedo decir nada más aunque quisiera...- se excusó el Ecuyer.  
  
- De acuerdo señor Laine, así me gusta, no cree que todo es más fácil llegar a un acuerdo simplemente hablando...- la cara de la señora se ablandó un poco -pero... ¿Qué quiere una sociedad muggle con Harry?-.  
  
- Eso no puedo decírselo, pero es para protegerlo... bueno... ha sido un placer, pero es hora de ir a buscar a Ron, prometí enseñarle, algo... disculpe... permiso- Richard salió lo más dignamente posible de la cocina y apenas estuvo fuera, según él, del alcance de la señora Weasley, comenzó a correr hacia las habitaciones para encontrar a cualquiera para conversar, pero, por ir tan apurado y, más encima, ir pensando en lo que sucedería cuando su Nautonnier se enterara que medio Londres sabía de su misión, que no se fijó que alguien iba saliendo de una habitación y...  
  
Fin del capítulo III, para saber qué pasó van a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo... y... ¡Dejar Review! No cuesta nada....  
  
Realmente creyeron que después de estar más de un mes de ociosa y les iba a subir un chapter tan corto.  
  
¡PAF!  
  
Richard chocó con Remus  
  
-¡Auch!-  
  
-¡Duele!-  
  
- ¡Qué demonios!...- se quejó Remus mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde se pegó. – ¡Tú!- gritó una vez se dio cuenta que Richard lo había chocado -¡De todo el mundo que pudo haber venido aquí y chocarme me tenías que chocar tú! ¡Maldita sea!- Remus se levantó refunfuñando y sin esperar una respuesta de su interlocutor abrió la puerta y son un estrépito golpeó la puerta.  
  
Richard quedó solo, aún en el piso y, totalmente colgado, con respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
- Disculpa...- masculló y, aún en estado de shock por lo acontecido, se levantó para ir a buscar a cualquiera de los chicos.  
  
Richard caminó un poco cuando encontró ruido en una habitación, golpeó pero no sintió respuesta, intrigado giró la perilla y entró. La habitación era pequeña y no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo mental para darse cuenta de que era un poco más grande que un armario pero que le daban uso de bodega al ver muchos accesorios de limpieza dentro, sin embargo aún no podía descifrar el motivo del ruido, dentro de ese lugar nada se movía, hasta que uno de las escobas se movió hasta caerse dejando al descubierto una masa negra informe, todo fue muy rápido, Richard dio un salto y se afirmó de la puerta, desgraciadamente no había así que se cayó al suelo, de el tumulto salió, contrariamente a cualquier pronóstico del Ecuyer, un gato grande de color café que le bufó y salió pronto y mu dignamente, del armario dejando al Ecuyer totalmente anonadado ante su propia paranoia y estupidez.  
  
- ¿Y qué esperabas Richard a Voldemort en el armario?...- se reprendió a si mismo, al levantarse y tratar de continuar su camino.  
  
Hermione y Ginny se encontraban aburridas en su habitación, sin embargo ambas lo escondían, una fingiendo leer y la otra fingiendo hacer la tarea, finalmente, una se aburrió, harta de su situación Ginny se salió de la cama y seguidamente de la habitación, para encontrare con Richard en el piso y el gato de Hermione saliendo del armario, viendo la escena con bastante curiosidad escuchó cuando el joven se reprochaba a sí mismo su estupidez, al verlo sólo pudo reírse de él.  
  
El joven Ecuyer iba demasiado ensimismado y no vio a la chica hasta que oyó su risa, despertó de su letargo y se sonrojó al saberse observado, para su buena suerte, no se notó mucho debido a que su parte conciente se encargó de formular una rápida manera de salir al paso.  
  
- Supongo que lo viste todo ¿No?...- inquirió.  
  
- Todo, como todo no... Sólo desde la parte en que estabas en el suelo y que Crookshanks (N/A: De esto si que no me acuerdo sorry)... fue gracioso- le contestó la chica al mismo tiempo en que se ponía a reír.  
  
- ¿Y eso se supone que debe animarme?-.  
  
- No lo sé, eso depende de ti y cómo veas las cosas en tu vida...-.  
  
- Genial, otra psicóloga ha llegado a mi vida, no bastó con que mi última novia ya lo haya sido y que se haya pasado todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos psicoanalizando cualquier cosa que hiciera... ¿Qué karma estoy pagando para que me pase esto?...- se lamento el joven.  
  
Ginny entre confundida y arrepentida de hacer quizá-que-cosa para que su interlocutor se pusiera así, sólo pudo atinar a inclinar las manos y exclamar –Lo siento, lo que sea que hay hacho, lo siento...-.  
  
- Qué... que... tú qué... ah, no te preocupes, estoy diciendo puras ridiculeces, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es sólo que a veces desvarío... es un graaaan defecto mío, discúlpame tú a mí, por favor...-.  
  
- Sí, claro... creo...- masculló Ginny aún más enredada. "Loco", pensó.  
  
- Y cambiando el tema... se supone que me voy a quedar aquí, sin embargo, las cosas, o el cómo funcionan las cosas aquí me tiene más que liado... ¿Crees que sea posibles que ustedes me puedan ayudar un poco?...-.  
  
- ¡Claro! No creo que ni a Herminio ni al imbecil de mi hermano les moleste ayudarte, espérame voy a buscarla, Ginny retrocedió unos pasos y se adentró en la habitación que compartía con la antes mencionada, dejando al joven Laine solo, una vez más, en el pasillo.  
  
Ahora sí que lo terminé... lo lamento si aún así les parece corto, pero es que lo que sigue prefiero ponerlo en el próximo... creo que en el próximo chapter aparecerá, al fin, Harry.... bueno, cualquier cosa, manden r/r  
  
********************************************************************** Disculpas...  
  
Me disculpo por no haber puesto antes el chapter antes, pero no había tenido inpiración para seguir el fic, aparte de que me he mantenido ocupada leyendo muchos libros... pido disculpas a cualquiera que siga este fic (en el caso de que lo haya) y que se haya enojado porque no actualizara... sorry.... si hubiera más reviews, quizás actualizaría más rápido...  
  
Contestación a los Reviews  
  
Elizabeth Potter: Te agradezco mucho tus r/r creo que ya arreglé esos pequeños desperfectos, no me molesta que me hayas adherido a tu MSN... Con respecto a lo de Harry, yo también creo que cuando Harry se entere se va a sorprender... bueno, eso era... gracias de nuevo y si puedes dejar otro r/r.  
  
Laura: Que bueno que te guste, según recuerdo, lo que tiene que ver se develará pronto, aunque no tengo demasiado claro cuanto me voy a demorar en escribirlo, la inspiración anda bien, bien lejos de aquí, y tengo que esperar que vuelva... Lamento que la pareja de Ron y Hermione no te guste, la puse así porque me gusta eso de enamorarse del o de la mejor amiga, y, ni loca lo pongo con Harry, no me gusta esa pareja, lo prefiero con Ginny.... me fui del tema, y con lo del "Código Da Vinci" lo leí en el verano, y según varios de mis libros esté equivocado e un par de detalles sobre la Orden, pero es libro es entretenido, con la excepción del final... bueno, espero que vuelvas a dejar algún r/r...  
  
Bueno, cualquier consulta, o si me equivoqué en algo avísenme con un review o con un mail a: palomix_sep@hotmail.com  
  
Abril, 20 de 2004. 


	5. Nuestras pequeñas grandes guerras cotidi...

**Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.  
  
Por Katie Lupin.  
**  
Disclaimer: Nada de esto, excepto la trama y el personaje de Richard Laine, me pertenece, esto es sólo ficción, cualquier alcance con la realidad es sólo coincidencia... bueno casi, porque lo que es de la realidad y se expresa aquí se hace sólo con fines argumentales.  
  
En el capítulo anterior...  
  
- ¡Claro! No creo que ni a Hermione ni al imbécil de mi hermano les moleste ayudarte, espérame voy a buscarla, Ginny retrocedió unos pasos y se adentró en la habitación que compartía con la antes mencionada, dejando al joven Laine solo, una vez más, en el pasillo.  
  
**Capítulo IV: Nuestras pequeñas grandes guerras cotidianas...**  
  
Ginny abrió la puerta, encontrando a su compañera de habitación "concentrada" ante un libro de transformaciones.  
  
- ¡Hola Mione!- gritó Ginny haciendo que su interlocutora se crispara.  
  
- Eh...- recuperándose – hola Ginny, que te hizo regresar tan rápido, pensé que demorarías más, oye, por cierto, no sabes si se escuchó algún ruido afuera, creí escuchar algo...-.  
  
- Este... sí, a eso venía... Richard, digo el señor Laine se va a quedar y me preguntó si le podríamos explicar cómo son las cosas aquí...-.  
  
- ¿Explicar qué?...-.  
  
- Este... no sé si has fijado amiga, pero aquí las cosas, incluso para los magos, son un poquito extrañas, y hasta a nosotros nos costó acostumbrarnos, no te molestaría ayudarme ¿Cierto?- Ginny puso su mejor cara de convencimiento.  
  
- De acuerdo... lo que tú digas...- contestó la chica, rendida ante la carita de ángel de Ginny, la última la ayudó a levantarse de la cama y, ambas salieron de la habitación.  
  
Richard se alegró de que las chicas salieran, después de todo parecía ser que su estadía en Londres no sería tan aburrida después de todo.  
  
Harry se encontraba pintando la cerca, no podía decir que estuviese entretenido pero estando afuera, aunque fuese bajo un calor que para un inglés casi sería el inicio del Apocalipsis, parecía ser tan tortuoso para él y su ánimo. Una ola de calor azotaba al continente europeo y sus efectos, definitivamente, no se dejarían de sentir sólo porque el muchacho estaba pintando la cerca de la casa de sus tíos, por lo tanto, ya no le quedaba más que resignarse y apresurarse con su tarea para no asarse a punto quemado (N/A: como en los asados cuando la gente, como yo, pide la carne casi carbonizada).  
  
- Por suerte ya me queda poco, tan sólo dos manos más y parecerá que esta reja fue hecha de color blanco y no solamente pintada de ese color... de veras mi tía está cada día más loca...- mascullaba el joven Potter mientras continuaba su labor, si bien no le molestaba que sus tíos le escucharan criticarlos, no pretendía, bajo ningún precepto, dejar que quién estuviese vigilando de parte de la orden lo escuchara lloriquear como un bebé, simplemente no podía permitirse esos gustos de la inmadurez cuando pretendía que lo tomaran en cuenta como un adulto, si las cosas estaban la mitad de mal de lo que él las imaginaba, entonces, el mundo mágico y él mismo no podía dejarse caer en la depresión, si no que debía preparase lo mejor posible y no dejar que lo volviesen a sorprender.  
  
- Voldemort ya hizo de las suyas demasiado tiempo, la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras, yo saldré con vida, no ese maldito bastardo...- reflexionó Harry, mientras aplastaba la brocha contra la cerca de tal forma que esta se sacudía.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Potter? Te mandé a pintar la cerca no a destruirla...- le gritó la tía Petunia desde la cocina, sin embargo, al oírse a sí misma se llevó la mano a la boca arrepentida y, finalmente se dio vuelta hacia la dirección contraria, como intentando borrar lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
Harry, lejos de estar enojado por lo que acababa de suceder, simplemente lo ignoró y continuó en su trabajo, obligando a su mente a bajar a la terrenal tarea de pintar la cerca, en vez de, como hasta unos momentos atrás, que casi la destruía.  
  
- Me pregunto qué será de los chicos ¿Estarán en La Madriguera? No... Deben estar en Grin... demonios...- Harry estrelló la brocha contra la cerca, - ¿Qué acaso no te puedes sacar ese asunto de una buena vez de la cabeza Harry?- se rindió de pintar la cerca y sentó en el pasto de la casa, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y dedicó los siguientes cinco minutos en pensar las peores cosas que le podría hacer a Voldemort cuando lo encontrara.  
  
- Podría decapitarlo, ahorcarlo, picarlo en pedacitos y hervirlo en aceite caliente... no mejor, podría ahorcarlo, decapitarlo, picarlo en pedacitos, pasarlo por un desintegrador molecular como los de las películas, y después... después, buscar su ánima y perseguirla por el infierno para hacerlo bailar con un tutú rosa alguna canción que cantara Lockhart... pero yo debería esfumarme antes de que eso ocurriese, no me quiero ni imaginar la tortura que debe significar el ver a Voldemort en tutú y a Lockhart cantar... ¡Yak!- Harry se sacudió y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al imaginar las cosas que estaba pensando; y, definitivamente, tampoco no pudo ignorar que aquella sonrisa, por breve que fuera, había aliviado un poco el nudo de su adolorido corazón.  
  
Desgraciadamente, no pudo nisiquiera llegar a imaginar que, en los arbustos que habían al frente a la casa de los Dursley, la cara de Tonks, la auror que estaba de guardia para cuidarlo, resplandeció al ver como la faz de su protegido se iluminaba cuando sonrió.  
  
- Quizás él también pueda superarlo algún día, tal como veo que Harry lo intenta...- Tonks sonrió y siguió vigilando al joven Potter.  
  
Harry se sentía satisfecho de ver cómo dejó la cerca, mejor de lo que pensaba, o, por lo menos, de lo que habría creído cuando empezó.  
  
- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber señor Laine?- interrogó Hermione.  
  
- Primero... no me digan señor, soy Richard, o por último, honremos la tradición inglesa y llámenme Laine... y lo que quisiera sabes es el cómo son las cosas aquí, no creo que simplemente se levanten y esperen sentados que los ataquen los mortifagos, por ejemplo, según los registros escritos de la Orden, cuando Hitler estaba buscando a la Orden, los hermanos, solían elaborar estrategias, emboscadas, distracciones, crearon personas, "mataron"-Richard hizo la señal de las comillas con las manos –otras, cosas como esas, ah, y el cuartel no tenía ni un momento de descanso, los iniciados se reunían en el cuartel o en diferentes casas de seguridad... cosas así...-.  
  
- ¡Ah! Cosas como esas son las menos que va a encontrar aquí, sobre todo cuando a nosotros nunca, jamás, nos toman en cuenta...- se quejó Ginny – sin embargo, la Orden se reúne varias veces a la semana, dependiendo de qué tan neurótico esté Remus y tanto tiempo tengan los integrantes... o de si hay más información sobre los mortifagos, eso es lo que hemos podido extrapolar hasta ahora; o sea, por lo que puedes ver, es bastante relativo- .  
  
- Ya ceo, esperemos que la Orden pueda ayudar en algo...-.  
  
- Y hablando de ayuda... ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer para proteger a Harry?- inquirió Hermione.  
  
- Saben que no puedo decirles qué exactamente, eso lo decidirá la Rose- Croix, yo soy sólo un Ecuyer, es decir, el último de la lista dentro de todo el asunto-.  
  
- Así, que conveniente...- opinó Hermione.  
  
- Sí, es verdad...- le siguió Ginny.  
  
- No me malinterpreten, no es que yo no quiera saber, pero hay una jerarquía, un conducto regular, esto... no puedo llegar y amenazar a todo el consejo para que me digan qué debo hacer con respecto al señor Potter, sobre todo cuando el consejo, de esto, no sabe nada...- Richard se llevó la mano a la boca, al igual que Hermione cuando la conociese. –Demonios y mil veces, demonios...-.  
  
- Tienes ocho segundos para explicarte si no voy a gritar y Remus vendrá aquí en menos de lo que puedes decir Quidditch...- le indicó Ginny mientras miraba su reloj.  
  
- Veamos... mi Nautonnier si es el Gran Maestre de la Orden, sin embargo, el tema de Harry tan sólo lo sabemos, en promedio, cuatro personas, y Uds, en la Orden del Fénix...-.  
  
- ¿Por qué?-.  
  
- Porque el asunto de juntar a todos las familias del Grial, no es un tema que a toda la Orden le interese... lamentablemente, hay gente que mataría por no ver que eso suceda...-.  
  
- Y eso por...-.  
  
- Hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento del asunto, y si me preguntan qué pienso: lo que sea qué signifique para ellos la reunión completa del Sangreal, debe ser muy malo, para que intentasen matar gente para conseguir su cometido-.  
  
Hermione y Ginny trataban de procesar la información, mientras que Richard esperaba su respuesta.  
  
- ¿Me ayudarán o no?- preguntó el joven iniciado a las muchachas.  
  
Hermione iba a contestar cuando Ginny se le adelantó:  
  
-Quizás... quizás no... Depende...-.  
  
- ¿De qué?-.  
  
- De que nos prometas una cosa...- respondió la chica.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?...-.  
  
Hermione miraba a su amiga sin poder dar crédito de lo que veía, si bien durante el último tiempo había cambiado bastante, aún así no podía creer que estuviese chantajeando a al invitado del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Nada demasiado grande... sólo un pequeño favor- le dijo Ginny poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.  
  
- Y ese favor... ¿Sería?...- inquirió Richard, sospechando lo que ella quería.  
  
- Tan sólo que nos digas lo que se discutan en las reuniones de la Orden, bueno lo que consideres que puedas decir, y... que nos incluyas en lo que sea que van a hacer a proteger a Harry ¿De acuerdo?...-.  
  
Hermione cambió de cara al oír la razón del chantaje de su amiga y sólo atinó a sonreír.  
  
- Esos son dos favores...- Richard asomó una pequeña sonrisa –Sin embargo... creo que si no interfiere con los planes de mi labor para con el Santo Grial, lo podría hacer, pero Uds. También deberán ayudarme de yo necesitarlo...-.  
  
- ¡Hecho!- gritó Ginny y le dio la mano a su interlocutor.  
  
- Genial... ahora... ¿Podemos ir a buscar a Ron por favor?-.  
  
Obedientemente, Richard y Ginny la siguieron.  
  
Después de lo ocurrido durante el último verano, Harry trataba de distanciarse lo más posible de la familia Dursley, muy bien podía odiarlos, pero tanto como para arriesgarlos aún más hubiese sido injusto (Aunque según otros puntos de vista, esa opción debería ser revisada), por lo tanto, apenas Harry terminó su mandado se fue inmediatamente a su habitación; por suerte para él no tendría muchos problemas ya que Dudley no estaba en la casa y su tía estaba en su habitación.  
  
Harry pasaba por enfrente de la habitación principal cuando escuchó a su tía llorar, la puerta estaba entreabierta así que Harry pudo ver por la reflexión del espejo cómo su tía veía viejas fotografías y periódicos que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, de pronto, surgió dentro de él una sensación de necesidad ¡Había olvidado algo en su habitación! No podía recordar qué, pero era importante, lo sentía. Sin obviar lo que su tía podía estar haciendo, Harry se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Tocó el pomo de la puerta, entró, y al hacerlo vio sólo, lo normal dentro de ella, la sensación había desaparecido por completo, y no había nada que pudiera decirle qué había olvidado.  
  
Pero, recordando lo que hacía su tía en su habitación Harry se dirigió hacia su baúl, sacando de este el álbum de fotos que le regalase Hagrid en su segundo año. Comenzó a pasar las hojas una a una llorando cada vez que estas mostraban a su padrino, el nudo que con la risa del jardín se aflojó volvió varias veces más fuertes, y aunque quería dejar de ojearlo, no pudo, llegó hasta la última página, una que no había visto antes, una que tenía algo especial.  
  
Richard, Hermione y Ginny llagaban a la habitación de Ron cuando escucharon el clásico ¡Paf! Ocasionado por la aparición de los gemelos en el pasillo.  
  
- ¡Hola pequeño Ronnie! Cuñadita y pequeña Ginny ¡Qué hay de nuevo!- exclamaron los gemelos quedándose mudos al ver al extraño junto a ellos - ¿Y Ud. Es?- dijeron con sorna refiriéndose al extraño.  
  
- Se llama Richard y el resto sobre él a ustedes no les incumbe- los interrumpió su hermana dando por zanjado el asunto.  
  
- Si nuestra pequeña hermanita dice que no nos incumbe...-.  
  
- Entonces, dejaremos al caballero en paz... por ahora- terminaron los gemelos.  
  
Los susodichos siguieron rumbo a su habitación en la casa y dejaron en paz a sus interlocutores, Hermione avanzó y tocó la puerta de Ron, escuchando un leve –Adelante- que los invitó a pasar.  
  
Ron estaba analizando un tablero de ajedrez mágico donde jugaba contra las piezas, seguramente esa era la razón por la que no había escuchado a los gemelos pasar. Pensativamente movió su alfil dando por resultado una tragedia entre las pieza contrarias, que gritaban todo lo que podían reclamando por la pérdida de una de ellas. Sabiéndose acompañado tan sólo levantó una mano indicando que pronto daría por terminado el juego, por lo que tanto Ginny como Hermione se sentaron en las camas desocupadas, Richard, por su parte, se quedó parado junto al dintel de la puerta. Finalmente el menor de los hombres Weasley movió a su otro alfil dejándolo frente al rey contrario, con una teatral reacción (venia, reverencia del rey opositor y su posterior "muerte") dio por terminado el juego. Una vez disfrutada su victoria el joven Weasley se dio vuelta hacia sus visitas.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?-.  
  
- Necesitamos que nos ayudes- le respondió Hermione.  
  
- ¿Con qué? ¿Si se puede saber?-.  
  
- A enseñarle a Richard cómo son las cosas aquí- indicó su hermana interrumpiendo a su cuñada y a su hermano, y, cambiando de un tono confiado a uno más insidioso continuó – y a cambio de eso nos ayudará con algo que nosotros también queremos-.  
  
- Harry...- murmuró el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Por donde empezamos?- exclamó Ron y le hizo una señal al joven en la puerta para que entrara, Richard lo hizo, cerró la puerta, sacó su varita y aplicó un hechizo silenciador.  
  
Ron se dirigió hacia se baúl de donde sacó pergamino y pluma, además de un par de pisapapeles, mientras su hermana guardaba las piezas de ajedrez en su caja y los dejaba sobre la cama, cuando llegó a donde estaba el resto, desplegó en el suelo las cosas que acomodó de tal forma que pudiese ser un gran espacio para escribir.  
  
- Veamos, la casa es así...- Ron fue dibujando un "mapa" de la casa, mientras iba explicando qué habitación era para qué cosa –y bueno ésta es la habitación de- su cara cambió de expresión y su voz se tornó melancólica –de un viejo amigo que ya no está... él hace poco murió...-.  
  
- Lo siento- expresó Richard – deben haberlo querido mucho para que sus caras hayan cambiado tanto de sólo expresarlo-.  
  
- Bueno, a él no le gustaría que estuviesen así de tristes, desgraciadamente la vida sigue, cuando mi abuelo murió, eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre, si bien eso no disminuye el dolor, lo hace un poquitito- hizo la seña con los dedos- más soportable, créanme, lo sé, aunque no se note demasiado-.  
  
- De acuerdo ¿Dónde estaba? A sí, en el segundo piso, mira por aquí se puede acceder al ático...- la explicación siguió otro par de minutos, -Y eso... es todo... con respecto a la casa, las reuniones suelen ser cuando a la Orden le dan un soplo (N/A: el aviso) de algún ataque, y otras veces cuando sucede algo imprevisto, de cualquier forma a nosotros nos mandan derechito a nuestras habitaciones, por lo tanto nunca nos enteramos, aunque, según yo, hemos probado, en reiteradas oportunidades que somos dignos de confianza, creo que eso es lo más que podemos decirte sobre la Orden-.  
  
- Tomando en cuenta de la extensa cátedra sobre los rincones de la casa... cof, cof, cof- Ginny se aclaró para continuar: - me gustaría contarte quién es quién aquí, bueno, conoces a Remus, el trabajólico (N/A: quiere decir que está obsesionado con su trabajo), que desde finales de mayo que no ha parado de devanarse la cabeza por desarticular los ataques mortifagos... después están los gemelos, Fred y George, no te preocupes por saber quién habla, es probable que ni ellos mismos lo sepan... mi madre, se encarga de mantenernos a raya y de cuidar la casa... mi padre, trabaja en el ministerio, en el departamento para el uso correcto de los artefactos muggles... mis hermanos mayores: Charlie, trabaja en Rumania, pero pidió unas largas vacaciones (las que se debía hace años) para ayudar a la Orden... Bill, trabaja en Gringotts, antes en Egipto, ahora en Inglaterra...- Ginny se llevó la mano al mentón en actitud pensativa – Sí, creo que son todos los que "viven" aquí, aparte de nosotros, claro está... Ahora los no viven por aquí... Ojoloco Moody, es un auror con una seria paranoia pero sus consejos sobre seguridad siempre ayudan, tiene un ojo mágico que gira 360º y detecta artes oscuras.... Nymfhadora Tonks, le gusta que le digan "Tonks", auror también, es bastante simpática- la chica estuvo hablando otros diez minutos, dándole un toque soporífero a la charla.  
  
- Ginny, creo que ya entendió...- le reprendió su hermano.  
  
- Te encanta hacerme sentir mal- se llevó el brazo en un teatral gesto que hizo reír a todos.  
  
- Bueno, sé de los que por aquí orbitan, de los que viven, de donde queda casi todo, pero no me han dicho qué hacen ustedes aquí...-.  
  
- ¡Ah! Eso es fácil,- fue el turno de Hermione para explicar –se supone que estudiamos – (Sí, claro ¿Te sientes bien Herm? dijo Ron, mientras tocaba la frente de su novia en busca de algún síntoma extraño)- Estoy bien Ron, bueno... cómo iba diciendo, hasta que me interrumpieron...- mirada asesina para su novio – se supone que estudiamos, aparte de eso, tenemos que ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, tratar de mantenernos fuera de problemas, mantenernos ocupados y no estorbar demasiado... es por eso que cuando nos conocimos, estábamos afuera.  
  
- ¡OH!- exclamó el Ecuyer en señal de entendimiento.  
  
- Cero que esas fueron suficientes explicaciones para un día... sin embargo no nos ha dicho qué es lo que Ud. Hace señor Laine...- sermoneó parsimoniosamente Ginny.  
  
- Sí se los dije, cuando los conocí...- fue su respuesta.  
  
- ¿Y pretendes que creamos eso?... tiene que haber algo más... sería injusto que la información sólo fluya desde nuestro lado...-.  
  
- Creo que así tendrá que ser... al menos por ahora, créanme si les digo que me gustaría contarles, pero... no me es posible, yo también tengo superiores y a ellos no les gustaría que anduviese divulgando algo, cómo, mil años de secretos sólo porque ustedes me pregunten, pero les prometo que cuando el profesor se entreviste con mi señor, le enviaré una carta dónde le explique la situación y le pida autorización... ¿Puede ser?...-.  
  
- La verdad es que yo considero que no...- habló Ron – sin embargo... creo que, aunque quisiéramos echarte no sería posible, así que no me queda de otra que esperar y confiar... pero una advertencia hay en esto... algo malo pasa debido a tu presencia aquí y ni yo, ni los Weasley descansaremos hasta hacértelo pagar, y ni siquiera la muerte será suficiente, sino será sólo el principio...-.  
  
- De acuerdo... ya lo entendí...-.  
  
- Qué bien...-.  
  
De pronto, tratando de salvar la situación siguió - ¿Qué les parece jugar a algo...? hace tiempo que no jugamos a algo... lo que sea, pero que juguemos todos...-.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas el Snap Explosivo?- preguntó Ron con Sorna.  
  
- Puedes apostar a qué sí...-.  
  
- De acuerdo... quien pierda lava los platos de la cena, recuerden que hoy vienen todos a comer... ¡y a la manera muggle!...- dijo Ron y se levantó y fue a buscar el juego, mientras, el resto se aprontaba a jugar.  
  
- "Estos chicos no son tan fáciles de convencer... deberé tener cuidado..."- pensó Laine a modo de nota mental.  
  
Harry contemplaba ante sí la tarea de Herbología, Pociones, Transformaciones y hechizos... hechas, y rehechas más de cinco veces cada una, tan largas y complejas, que no tendrían nada que envidiarle a las de Hermione... una vez regresaba a su habitación, le tomaba un respiro el encontrarse sumido en la culpa, y un minuto más encontrar algo que hacer como: hacer su tarea, o rehacerla, según fuese el caso; limpiar su escoba (la pobre ya estaba tan aseada que se iba a terminar gastando de tanto ser limpiada), ordenar su ropa, limpiar su habitación, dibujar, etc. Sólo, por no estar pensando o sufriendo, su corazón, simplemente no lo soportaba.  
  
Extrañamente, sumido en su sopor, no se dio cuenta cuando su pluma comenzó a escribir, su mano se movía sola, sin que su cerebro mediara, su subconsciente, corazón, conciencia o como sea que quieran llamarle tomó el control de sus actos y escribió.  
  
Una vez Harry volvió en sí, pudo diferenciar lo que ante sus ojos tenía, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin poder detenerla, en el papel frente a él decía:  
  
Te extraño... Pero aún me muera En el intento... No me dejaré ganar Ningún otro sacrificio será en Vano. Esa es una promesa...  
  
Era tan fácil de entender que llegaba a ser exasperante, todo el tiempo había estado clamándole y él no había querido escuchar... lo único que quería escuchar era una, cualquiera que fuera, razón para seguir y ella había estado siempre con él... No se rendiría, simplemente porque él necesitaba forjar su propio destino y no dejar que se lo manejaran, Voldemort no ganaría la guerra, simplemente porque no tenía nada por qué luchar, al contrario de él, él viviría para ver el día después del final, para ver el amanecer después de una oscura noche que ya había durado demasiado... y que pronto estaría por terminar...  
  
En un lugar donde nada es blanco o negro, donde no reina ni la oscuridad ni la luz, donde no vive ni el silencio ni el ruido, sonde todo vuelve a su mismo punto inicial, un cambio hubo, algo se rompió dentro de ese inconstante equilibrio, una explosión lo hizo, y en esa explosión, un alma pasó del cielo, al último bastión antes del retorno...  
  
Fin del chapter IV "Nuestras pequeñas grandes guerras cotidianas"...  
  
Lo terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me demoré más de un mes, pero lo pude terminar....!!!!!!! estoy orgullosa de mi misma, sé perfectamente que no ha sido el mejor chapter pero estoy contenta de haberlo podido terminar, estoy en época de pruebas, o sea, me acueste tarde o temprano no puedo despertar y ando como vegetal durante todo el día, pero pude terminarlo.  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
Gracias a **Luna ) que me mandó un mail a mi correo, gracias, me subió caleta el ánimo que me hayas escrito, aparte, de que estaba con mi mamá y el leerlo mi mamá quedó súper orgullosa de mí, y se le pasó el enojo porque tuvo que ir a firmar mi hoja de vida al colegio  
  
****Elizabeth Potter**: lo del msn es súper complicado porque como no tengo internet es complicado y voy en cuarto medio se me hace complicadísimo tratar de meterme a internet a un horario fijo... sorry, espero que te guste este chapter... gracias por dejarme review, espero que lo sigas haciendo... lo del interrogatorio, si supongo que fue hábil, porque lo fue ¿No?... para esa parte me fijé en mi papá y mi abuela, ambos tienen complejo de mamá gallina... bueno gracias por tu review...

**Josefa**: gracias por tu review, aquí ya hay dos actualiazaciones... gracias...

**YELACDGPWM: gracias por tu apoyo... aquí está el siguiente chapter...**

A quien se me haya quedado en el tintero le pido disculpas y acepto Howlers..

Miércoles 21de julio: Lamento mucho la demora del chapter pero mi computador se echó a perder... la disquetera no funciona muy bien, no quiere abrir los disquetes ni tampoco quiere guardar archivos.... no sé qué demonios le pasa, pero hoy si pude guardar el archivo del fic, por eso puedo subirlo hoy, si les gusta el fic tendrán que esperarse un poco a que pueda terminar el próximo chapter y lo pueda guardar cosa que no tengo muy claro cuando pueda ser, así que por favor ténganme paciencia ¿Sí? Saludos a todos... se despide...  
  
**Katie Lupin.**

Miembro de la ODG.


	6. Un paso adelante, dos atrás ¿Alianzas? ¿...

**Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.  
  
Por Katie Lupin.  
  
Disclaimer:** Nada de esto, excepto la trama y el personaje de Richard Laine, me pertenece, esto es sólo ficción, cualquier alcance con la realidad es sólo coincidencia... bueno casi, porque lo que es de la realidad y se expresa aquí se hace sólo con fines argumentales.  
  
En el capítulo anterior...  
  
Era tan fácil de entender que llegaba a ser exasperante, todo el tiempo había estado clamándole y él no había querido escuchar... lo único que quería escuchar era una, cualquiera que fuera, razón para seguir y ella había estado siempre con él... No se rendiría, simplemente porque él necesitaba forjar su propio destino y no dejar que se lo manejaran, Voldemort no ganaría la guerra, simplemente porque no tenía nada por qué luchar, al contrario de él, él viviría para ver el día después del final, para ver el amanecer después de una oscura noche que ya había durado demasiado... y que pronto estaría por terminar...  
  
En un lugar donde nada es blanco o negro, donde no reina ni la oscuridad ni la luz, donde no vive ni el silencio ni el ruido, sonde todo vuelve a su mismo punto inicial, un cambio hubo, algo se rompió dentro de ese inconstante equilibrio, una explosión lo hizo, y en esa explosión, un alma pasó del cielo, al último bastión antes del retorno...  
  
Capítulo V: Caminando un paso, retrocediendo dos... ¿Alianzas... con quién? La peor manera de entablar relaciones...  
  
- ¡OH! Veo, de hecho, huelo que ya estás aquí Mundugus...- expresó Tonks y se dio vuelta encarando a Mundugus Fletcher.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-.  
  
- No lo sé, intuición femenina- dijo la joven con sarcasmo.  
  
- De acuerdo... lo que sea... recuerda que hoy hay reunión... a la hora de la cena, no faltes...-.  
  
El miembro de la Orden del Fénix no obtuvo más respuesta que un movimiento de la mano de la auror,  
  
Tonks se dirigió hacia la casa de Arabella Figg, la Squib que testificara a favor de Harry en el juicio disciplinario al que tuviera que someterse El- niño-que-vivió por un ataque que sufrieran él y su primo en el verano pasado, para buscar sus cosas.  
  
La verdad era que nisiquiera la tía Petunia, quien espiaba desde la ventana de la cocina, la reconocería en ese momento, iba vestida como toda una ejecutiva y su pelo, en vez de llevar esos típicos colores subidos de tono, iba de un castaño que no le llamaría la atención a nadie; la tía de Harry, al ver a semejante espécimen a la casa de la "vieja de los gatos", apelativo que ella y su familia le tenían, obviamente cuando no estaba presente, simplemente arrugó la nariz, pronunció algo cómo la cantidad de vendedores ambulantes que habían últimamente y siguió mirando la revista "rosa" que leía.  
  
Tonks entró a la casa, la tetera estaba hirviendo, la misma quietud se esparcía por el ambiente, la misma que viese cuando era niña, no se había parado a contar cuantos veranos había pasado allí, de todas maneras, su tutora la llevaba allí durante los veranos, quien podría haber imaginado que la señora Figg fuese su tía abuela... El mundo es un pañuelo...  
  
- Pasa Nynfh...- escuchó desde la cocina, -Encima de la mesa hay galletas de chocolate- Tonks, no esperó la segunda advertencia y atacó las galletas.  
  
- Me encantan estas galletas... a mi abuela jamás le quedaron así...-.  
  
- Ah, es que no les echaba esencia de vainilla... por eso las de mi hermana no tenían el mismo sabor...- contestó la señora.  
  
- Vine por mis cosas, terminó mi turno... debo volver a mi casa antes de ir a la reunión...-.  
  
- Pero no creo que rechaces tomar un té conmigo ¿No?...-.  
  
- OH claro que no, jamás perdería la oportunidad de arrebatarme comiendo galletas...- Tonks tomó otra galleta.  
  
- Bien, come las que quieras... Remus me envió una carta hace un par de días, pero no he tenido tiempo de contestarla, los chicos de la cuadra son unos bándalos y han arruinado mis rosas, esto es el colmo... y sus padres fingen no saber nada al respecto... dónde irá a parar este mundo si los jovencitos se compartan de esta manera...-.  
  
- Sí, me lo supuse cuando vi el pasto de toda la cuadra absolutamente destrozado, excepto el de sus propias casas, aunque hace un par de días le tocó a la casa de los tíos de Harry, y el pobre estuvo todo el día jardineando (N/A: Esta palabra la usan mi abuelo, cuando anda metido en las plantas ) para arreglar ese desastre...-.  
  
- Pobre chico, este verano debe de ser el peor de su vida, nisiquiera el del año pasado pudo haber sido peor... en realidad me alegra que haberlo podido ayudar el año pasado como "pago" por lo que no pude hacer antes...- Arabella Figg hizo su aparición ante la auror, con todo para tomar té.  
  
- No se puede negar, pero, no sé, el día de hoy fue algo diferente... no sé, qué exactamente, pero, fue algo bueno, de eso estoy segura...- Tonks tomó su té, sintiendo, por primera vez, en todo el verano, que sentía que las cosas podían mejorar.  
  
Afueras de París, Francia.  
  
En la residencia Plantard, o mejor conocida, como Residencia Saint-Claire, se encontraba Scott Sinclair, Gran Maestre d la Priurè, arreglando algunos papeles.  
  
- Pronto, pronto... todo debería volver al principio...-.  
  
Miró el calendario y volvió a ordenar papeles, pasando por alto uno, una fotografía. Dándose cuenta de la foto, volvió los papeles encontrándola entre ellos salía un niño de ojos azules, cabello castaño que en su ojo traía un parche, vestía como si viniera de un naufragio, en su mano traía una espada de pirata, y sonreía feliz a la cámara.  
  
- Una vez dejé que los hechos nos sobrepasaran, eso no volverá a suceder, aunque me muera, tenga que pelear yo mismo, o tenga que renunciar a lo más preciado...- apretó la foto entre sus manos –Esta vez no...-. Miró por segunda vez la fotografía, para tomar un sobre con su membrete en la parte superior y la guardó dentro.  
  
- ...En un par de días más todos lo sabrán, de eso no me cabe duda...-.  
  
Desde un departamento, muy lejos de allí, un hombre escuchaba atentamente lo que el Maestre mascullaba y al ver lo que el viejo hiciera anunció: -Una vez te salvaste ya Sinclair, le próxima no te será tan fácil... te lo aseguro-.  
  
Harry se encontraba sobre su cama recostado pensando en lo que había encontrado en el álbum, al fin y al cabo no se había dado cuenta antes de eso, era algo tan minúsculo que lo había pasado por ato varias veces, en una de las fotos de sus padres aparecía su tía, jamás lo había notado pero ahí estaba, no podía entender lo que significaba, pero era bastante interesante tratar de explicar aquel fenómeno.  
  
- A lo mejor la foto está trucada... o puede ser que alguien que quisiera mucho a mi mamá la pusiese bajo alguna maldición imperio y la dejara ahí como regalo, sólo eso explicaría su presencia allí y que estuviese sonriendo...- Harry sacudió la cabeza y puso cara de asco –Imágenes mentales... imágenes mentales... a quién demonios se le ocurren esas cosas...-.  
  
Debido a que sus imaginaciones lo persiguieron otro par de minutos optó por distraerse y procedió a levantarse, tomar un poco de pergamino, pluma y dibujar a Hedwig, sin embargo, dentro de su concentración se perdió y fue a dar a los oscuros rincones de su conciencia sólo para que en su exterior su mano cobrara vida propia y dibujara algo que el pequeño Potter no conocía ni por asomo, un escudo de armas.  
  
En la habitación de Ron se llevaba a cabo un torneo amateur de Snap explosivo, del cual Ginny y Ron eran los finalistas, ambos hermanos, después de un reñido juego decidieron que la menor de la familia sería declarada como campeona; una vez realizada la premiación, se quedaron sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, más bien uno bastante tenso.  
  
- ¿Cómo que se nos acabaron las buenas ideas no?...- dijo la ganadora del juego para tratar de salvar la situación.  
  
- No... ¿De verdad...?- le contestó sarcásticamente su hermano.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor será que encontremos algo más que hacer... y rápido...- masculló Hermione por entre los dientes.  
  
- ¿Les gustan las historias?- preguntó Richard.  
  
- ¿Qué edad crees que tenemos?...- preguntó Ron.  
  
- No lo sé, aunque no creo que pasen de los 17, de otro modo no asistirían a Hogwarts...- explicó a lo "Xellos"Sore wa himitsu desu (N/A: ¿No vieron "Slayers"?).  
  
- Brillante respuesta...- fue el turno de Ginny para ironizar.  
  
- ¿Tienen una mejor idea?-.  
  
- No... ¿Y ustedes...?- suspiró Hermione.  
  
- Eso creía...- resopló el Ecuyer. -¿Conocen a Segismundo IV?- obtuvo por respuesta un no de los Weasley, pero no así de la otra chica.  
  
- Fue un rey Godo...-.  
  
- Oh, alguien que conoce de historia universal... que interesante... ¿Sabes cuál fue su importancia?-.  
  
- Que lo mataron... y le quitaron su reino... creo...- la muchacha se llevó la mano al mentón en ademán pensativo.  
  
- Algo así... la importancia que tuvo, según la historia general, fue que murió, pero, "extraoficialmente", fue que escapó, se asentó en otro lugar y siguió su vida...-.  
  
- Disculpen...- interrumpió Ginny – no pretendo ser molesta ni nada por el estilo, pero, comprenderán que no tengo idea de historia, desgraciadamente, el gen de la retención de información se lo llevó alguien a quién no deseo nombrar, así que si me ayudan a comprender... sería más fácil ¿No creen?-.  
  
- ¡OH! Claro... como iba a decir... Dagoberto II era el heredero de Sigisberto III, rey de Austrasia (-¡Oh sí! Qué interesante... ¿qué tiene que ver con Segismundo?- siseó Ron.), Rey a quien la iglesia católica quería quitar su reino, y que por eso lo asesinaron, su muerte fue muy sentida, pero el que tuviera heredero perturbaba a su mayordomo de palacio, en cualquier momento alguien podía reclamar el trono a favor del heredero, por esa razón pusieron, él y sus secuaces, en marcha un plan para terminar con la amenaza...  
  
El pequeño a la sazón de cinco años fue raptado por Grimoald, y hecho pasar por muerto y, a la vez, Grimoald inventó un ardid tan grande que hasta su madre, dentro de su dolor, creyó que su marido muerto había dejado como segundo heredero a el hijo del mayordomo y, por ende, no hizo nada por impedir que se usurpase el trono.  
  
Grimoald, a pesar de todo no lo pudo matar, por esa razón fue entregado por el mayordomo al obispo de Poitiers, éste tampoco pudo concretar el crimen así que lo enviaron a Irlanda permanentemente... donde fue educado en un monasterio en el monasterio de Slane, se hizo hombre y contrajo nupcias con Matilde, princesa Celta del lugar...  
  
Al poco tiempo, él y su familia fueron de Irlanda a Inglaterra y establecieron residencia en Cork, en el reino de Northumberland. Donde entablaría amistad con San Wilfrid, obispo de York, su futuro mentor... en ese tiempo había una importante pugna entre la iglesia celta y la romana, ninguna reconocía a la otra como legítima, y como buen Católico, quería imponer la autoridad de su iglesia y valiéndose de ese motivo compelió a Dagoberto a recuperar su reino, a fin de poder aprovecharse de que cuando el rey reclamase su trono, para consolidar a la iglesia católica como la imperante en el territorio francés, mediante algún brazo armado, que perfectamente, podía ser el rey de Austrasia. Para esto, él y su familia debieron volver al continente, asentándose en alguna parte desconocida.  
  
Desgraciadamente su esposa, al dar a luz a su tercera hija, y sin escrúpulo alguno, San Wilfrid decidió que Dagoberto debía volver a casarse, contrajo segundas nupcias con Giselle de Razès, hija del conde de Raséis y sobrina del rey de los visigodos. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la residencia oficial de la novia en Rhèade, en la iglesia de Sainte Madeleine.  
  
De este matrimonio nacieron dos hijas más, pero, el último vástago fue varón, su nombre, Segisberto IV nacido en 676. En ese momento su padre recuperaba su trono... Dagoberto había contactado a su madre y con varios aliados esperaron tres años en las sombras para asentar el golpe final, reclamó su reino lo recuperó. Ayudó a eso el obispo de York.... Lástima que mucho no le durara su vida, fue asesinado en 679 y su hijo en 685...- Richard se detuvo para ver las caras de sus interlocutores.  
  
- Excelente historia...- exclamó Ginny –lástima que hayan muerto los dos reyes...-.  
  
- Muertos...- respondió Ron – muertos... ¡Eso es! La historia no ha acabado... tú dijiste que su importancia era que había sobrevivido...– su novia esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa –el que contaste fue el final "oficial" del cuento. ¿NO?...-.  
  
- Muy observador, felicitaciones... pero todavía voy en la parte oficial...- Richard cayó un momento. –Dagoberto no fue el rey holgazán que Wilfrid creía que sería, adquirió bastante de la soberbia ante la eclesia romana que tenían sus parientes visigodos, intentó arrebatarle el poder a la iglesia en sus territorios, compuso su país, mantuvo un sistema centralizado tan eficiente como el romano en sus mejores tiempos, obtuvo, por su matrimonio, mucho territorio visigodo, cosa que molestaba a otros potentados y, poco a poco, fue creándose varios enemigos religiosos y seglares, que contaban con fuerzas dentro de Austrasia. Uno de ellos era el propio mayordomo de palacio Pipino de Heristal quien arrimado a sus enemigos políticos planearon su asesinato. En la mañana del 23 de diciembre de 679 Dagoberto fue a cazar a un bosque cerca del palacio de Stenay, una de las dos capitales de Austrasia para concretar alguna clase de ritual... no sé bien cuál... allí, cerca del mediodía, en un claro del bosque tomó una siesta, y mientras lo hacía, su ahijado lo asesinó enterrándole una daga en un ojo, y luego en el corazón...  
  
(N/A: Esto lo inventé yo, no tengo recursos bibliográficos que contengan información sobre los funerales arrianos... Sorry -)  
  
Fue enterrado, según el ritual pagano al que pertenecía su familia paterna, el arrianismo, con el esperado escándalo público expresado por la autoridad eclesiástica de la zona., bueno... la verdad es que el escándalo fue sólo de los parientes lejanos de su madre que habían quedado vivos después de la carnicería a la que fueron sometidos por los usurpadores del trono, los antes descritos y el cura, pero el resto pensó que era lo adecuado... para el funeral fue el cuerpo fue lavado, perfumado, dos monedas fueron puestas en sus ojos, tapado con un sudario, su espada y efectos personales fueron puestos a su lado en la iglesia de Saint Rémy... pero su destino trágico no terminó allí... En 872 su cadáver fue exhumado y llevado a otra iglesia, a ésa nueva iglesia se le puso, iglesia de San Dagoberto... había sido canonizado por un cónclave metropolitano. Aunque nunca quedó plenamente establecido por qué lo hicieron... de hecho nadie lo sabe, la iglesia nunca ha podido decirlo... el 23 de Diciembre es su festividad... la iglesia en Stenay de San Dagoberto fue considerada como muy importante por gente muy ilustre a lo largo de los siguientes siglos... Sin embargo, durante la revolución francesa, la iglesia fue destruida y los restos de Dagoberto fueron desperdigados por muchos lugares... No obstante... en el siglo XIX apareció un manuscrito llamado: "De Sancta Dagoberto Martyre Prose", lo que daba a entender que él sufrió alguna clase de martirio durante algún tiempo... ¿Extraño no?...-.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasó después Sherlock? ¿Estabas hablando de alguien que sobrevivió...? ¿No?- inquirió Hermione.  
  
- Bueno... déjenme recordar... ¿En qué iba?...- mirada de odio de los chicos - ...lo siento, tengo mala memoria de corto plazo... haber... funeral... ¡Ah sí! Su hijo, Segisberto IV... Él fue escondido por su hermana, del primer matrimonio de su padre... fue hecho pasar por muerto y mientras se realizaba su funeral fue trasladado hacia una lugar alejado de su reino, al Languedoc, allí vivió hasta que se hizo un hombre fuerte e inteligente, adoptando los títulos de su tío, Conde de Rhèade y Duque de Razès, desgraciadamente, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca pudo recuperar el trono para sus familiares y siempre fue un rey exiliado de su patria... su familia intentó por años recuperar lo que, por derecho les pertenece pero ha sido bastante difícil... cambió su apellido por otro relacionado con plantas y así perpetuó la estirpe de sus antepasados... no recuerdo más de la historia, lo que más sé es sobre Dagoberto, hice un par de trabajos en la escuela sobre él, siempre me pareció un tema de estudio interesantísimo, pero qué fue de su hijo nunca me puedo acordar...-.  
  
- Pero, por la forma en la que cuentas la historia, se podría decir que aún lo intentan... digo... recuperar su trono...- expresó Ginny.  
  
- Ya no, al menos, no exactamente... pero eso es otra historia y ésta llega hasta aquí... el resto de la historia no la recuerdo, ésta me la solía contar mi madre antes de dormir y para terminarla tendría que preguntarle, y eso, va a costar un poco-.  
  
- ¿Por qué...?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Porque tendría que ir a hablar por teléfono... y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero si vuelvo a salir, capaz, y Remus me fusila a la entrada, no le caigo nada, nada de bien... por eso... quizás otro día la termine...-.  
  
Dentro de un lugar donde todo había salido del equilibrio quedó todo en calma, una brecha, donde antes todo era un muro de nada custodiada por el mismo caos y el orden en su infinita batalla por el control de la nada y el todo, quedó abierta y un alma fue llevada desde el fin hacia otra parte, un lugar intemporal sólo regido por los designios de dioses tan antiguos que hace mucho que se perdió sus nombres del conocimiento de cualquier ser.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo a sí mismo el hombre, quién había caído boca abajo, medio inconsciente, en un tupido manto de césped.  
  
- ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- respondió una niña.  
  
- ¿Cómo va a ser que no sepas?... Este es el reino más importante de Gran Bretaña...- lo hizo a su vez un chico.  
  
Sirius, lentamente, se dio vuelta hacia las voces, pestañeó y trató de enfocar a su alrededor...y por un momento quedó pasmado ante lo que sus ojos habían captado, verdes praderas cubrían todo lo el horizonte, no importaba hacia donde mirara todo eran llanuras decoradas con el color de la esperanza, sólo interrumpidas por un pequeño rebaño de ovejas que pastaba cerca de allí y los dos muchachos que lo habían despertado.  
  
- ...- terminó el muchacho, pero debido a que su interlocutor estaba distraído no alcanzó a escuchar.  
  
- ¿Podrías Repetirlo?... no alcancé a escucharlo...- repitió Sirius una vez estuvo medianamente conciente de lo que sucedía.  
  
- Estamos en Camelot... el reino del rey Arturo... eso fue lo que dije... señor...-.  
  
- ¿Qué?... Camelot... no puede ser... no... No puede ser...- Sirius intentaba levantarse pero volvió a perder el equilibrio.  
  
- ¿Qué no puede ser?-.  
  
- Que yo esté aquí, yo caí en el velo de Hades... y escuché a Harry, ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estará mi pequeño?... se debe sentir terrible, Harry tiene esa terrible costumbre de culparse por todo, y en este momento se debe estar lamentando por todo...- mascullaba para sí mismo el joven Black.  
  
- Disculpe señor... ¿Quién es Harry y qué está haciendo Ud Aquí?-.  
  
- ¿Es caballero? ¿Vino para integrarse a la Orden?-.  
  
El par de niños acribilló al hombre con preguntas.  
  
- Despacio, despacio, una pregunta a la vez... vamos por orden... ¿Orden? ¿Qué Orden?... Lo siento, no soy caballero, Harry es mi ahijado, mi orgullo, y ¿Qué hago aquí, francamente, no tengo idea, tan sólo llegué aquí...-.  
  
- ¡Oh! Si quiere lo podemos llevar a la ciudad, nosotros vivimos allí pero trabajamos pastoreando ovejas... volveremos pronto, tan pronto como anochezca, así que si le acomoda podría quedarse con nosotros hasta entonces...-.  
  
- Claro, les estaría agradecido... así podrían decirme cómo es todo aquí ¿De acuerdo?- Sirius sonrió, miró hacia el cielo y murmuró una callada plegaria para su ahijado siguiendo a sus nuevos compañeros.  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- exclamó Harry ante lo que delante suyo había.  
  
El joven Potter jamás había sido muy aplicado en lo que al dibujo se refería, pero lo que tenía enfrente estaba perfectamente claro. Un escudo de armas:  
  
(N/A: voy a caracterizarlo lo más exacto a la heráldica posible según mis libros, pero lo pongo en cristiano más abajo)  
  
Era un blasón de tipo francés, compuesto por un esmalte Gules con un círculo centro, en el interior de él una especie de antigua flor de Lis, ambos, en esmalte Oro y sobre el "Centro del Jefe" se encontraba un caballero con armadura con el mismo esmalte que porta el símbolo de la "Alianza" de Moisés y Javhé la estrella de David (N/A: No me acuerdo cómo se escribía Javhé, así que no me maten y si lo saben, en un review me corrigen ¿Bueno?) como amuleto y bajo el escudo a modo de leyenda llevaba escrito "Et In Arcadia Ego" (Y en la Arcadia yo... dicho en español).  
  
- Ya... ok... esto es asustante...- mencionó Harry una vez conciente de lo que acababa de suceder. - ¿Cómo demonios acabo de dibujar eso? Yo jamás había visto algo nisiquiera parecido, entonces... ¿Cómo?... cómo si mi vida no fuera lo suficientemente complicada...-. Harry tensó los puños en señal de impotencia, relajóse un poco y cambió su expresión – No puede ser tan malo... menos mal que lo dibujé así podré saber qué demonios significa...-.  
  
Más rápido de lo que a Richard le hubiese gustado llegó la hora de la cena. Aproximadamente quince personas que de él nada sabían, y que, seguramente, desconfiarían al igual que Remus, de él, no era, exactamente su idea de cena agradable.  
  
- ¿Oigan... no creen que ya nos deben haber llamado?...- preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Sí... tienes tazón...- el estómago de Ron apoyó el comentario ya que rugió-...Sí, es definitivo, es hora de la cena-.  
  
Risotada general.  
  
- Supongo que todo esta demostración demuestra que ya es hora de bajar... ¿Vamos?... no quiero que Ron se desmaye por falta de alimento...- indicó Hermione tomando la mano de su novio.  
  
- ¿Es necesario?..- preguntó Richard.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Ecuyer?... ¿Asustado de la Orden del Fénix?....-burlóse la pequeña Weasley.  
  
- ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?-.  
  
- Ni lo uno ni lo otro... Ahora muévete...- Ginny empujó a Richard hacia el pasillo.  
  
Los cuatro, apenas redujeron la distancia hacia la cocina lo suficiente, pudieron oler el delicioso aroma que desprendía la comida de la señora Weasley.  
  
- Huele delicioso... ¿No lo creen?...- enfatizó Ron.  
  
- Si... Ron... desde hace rato...- le respondió su hermana.  
  
- Bueno... no tengo la culpa de que mi mamá cocine tan rico, y que a mi me guste tanto su comida...- respondió enojado el muchacho.  
  
- Lo que sea, ahora... ¿Podemos seguir caminando?-.  
  
- No molestes enana...- le respondió Ron a Ginny.  
  
- Bueno, mátame para la próxima...-.  
  
- No me provoques...-.  
  
Hermione tan sólo movió la cabeza dando a entender su postura al respecto y siguió caminando, Richard, a su vez, la siguió.  
  
Una vez entraron a la cocina encontraron allí a la señora Weasley y a los gemelos, ésta advertía, mientras seguía cocinando, a los ya mencionados, sobre el trato que debían mantener para con el Ecuyer, es decir, ella hablaba y ellos fingían escucharla, dándose cuenta de los recién llegados, la señora Weasley calló abruptamente y se volteó hacia ellos.  
  
- Buenas tardes señor Laine...-.  
  
- Buenas tardes Sra. Weasley...-.  
  
- Chicos, por favor arreglen la mesa, pronto comenzarán a llegar los invitados... Sr. Laine, siéntese...- le indicó una silla y se dio vuelta para volver a cocinar.  
  
- Gracias... pero... yo quisiera ayudar...-.  
  
- No se preocupe... Ud. Está de visita y las visitas no tienen que ayudar...- la cara de psicópata que puso la señora Weasley, y el hecho que tomara el cuchillo más grande de toda la cocina, provocó que los chicos y también los gemelos retrocedieran un paso, mientras que Richard tomó la silla más cercana y tomara asiento.  
  
- Gracias- Su cara se volvió dulce –así está mejor... apúrense chicos, pronto llegarán los invitados. Los chicos no respondieron.  
  
- ¡Ahora!- la cara se volvió aún más terrible.  
  
- ¡Sí mamá!- Gritaron los Weasley-.  
  
- ¡Sí!- gritó Hermione y todos juntos siguieron ordenando la mesa.  
  
- Espero que aún no lleguen los invitados... las cosas aún no están listas- la señora iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por una sonora explosión, señal de que alguien ya había llegado.  
  
Tres minutos más tarde, Kingsley Shakelbon aparecía en la cocina.  
  
- Molly... muchachos...- hizo una venia indicando saludo.  
  
- Buenas tardes Kingsley...- le respondió la Sra. sin embargo él no la escucho ya que inmediatamente formuló una pregunta no dirigida a ella.  
  
- ¿Y usted es? algún tipo de refuerzo para la Orden, presumo...- la mirada del auror era inquisidora, dándole el ambiente el punto de corte con tijeras, con la tensión que formó.  
  
- Richard Laine, y tanto así... no lo creo, pero se hará lo que se pueda...- Richard que quiso ablandar la tensión, tan sólo la aumentó.  
  
- No se espera nada menos... señor Laine...-.  
  
Los chicos, que ponían la mesa miraban el espectáculo como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.  
  
- Supongo ¿Señor...?- Richard extendió su mano como saludo.  
  
- Kingsley Shakelbon- las manos se estrecharon y ni aún así se calmó un poco el ambiente.  
  
- Gusto en conocerlo-.  
  
- Kingsley, él- indicó a Richard -es un invitado del profesor Dumbledore-.  
  
- ¿Vendrá...?- preguntó el recién llegado a Molly Weasley.  
  
- No lo sé, supongo...- le respondió ésta.  
  
Mientras los chicos terminaban de poner la mesa se escuchó el segundo estallido, pero en este hubo algo diferente, algo se rompió y la señora Black comenzó a gritar.  
  
- ¡Tonks!- el grito fue general.  
  
- Demonios ¿Cómo lo hace?- Shakelbon salió disparado a callar al cuadro.  
  
- ¡Cuando será el día que sea cuidadosa!...- resopló la señora Weasley.  
  
Los chicos, tan sólo negaron con la cabeza y siguieron arreglando. Los gemelos, se rieron, pero tampoco dijeron palabra alguna. Richard miró su alrededor buscando a la causante de tal escándalo.  
  
La auror obtuvo una "cálida" recepción una vez entró a la cocina:  
  
- ¡Cuántas veces! Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que tengas cuidado...- le dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
- Muy buena Tonks... Fred, me debes una galeón- George estiró la mano y su hermano se llevó la mano al bolsillo para extraer la moneda en cuestión, la iba a pasar a su gemelo cuando su mamá la interceptó.  
  
- Eso fue muy irrespetuoso... ¡Discúlpense con Tonks!- rugió Molly Weasley.  
  
- Discúlpanos Tonks...-.  
  
- No se preocupen...- la chica les dio una sonrisa.  
  
- Ves mamá, Tonks nos quiere...- Fred estiró la mano para que su mamá le devolviera el galeón, pero ella no lo hizo, tomó la moneda, se acercó hacia Tonks y se la dio.  
  
- Toma Tonks, si tú fuiste la causa de la apuesta, lo más correcto es que tú recibas la paga ¿No?-.  
  
- Pero, yo... no podría...- Tonks intentaba explicarse.  
  
- Tómala...- cara de psicópata de parte de la señora Weasley.  
  
- De acuerdo- respondió asustada la chica.  
  
- Qué bien, mira Tonks, él es el señor Laine-.  
  
- Mucho gusto...- "retrato listo, Tonks, te estás volviendo paranoica" Le dio la mano a Richard.  
  
Cinco segundos después...  
  
- Disculpa... ¿Me devuelves mi mano?...- le preguntó bastante aproblemado el Ecuyer.  
  
- Oh, claro... soy tan torpe, nunca sé bien que hago... disculpa...-.  
  
- No te preocupes no pasa nada-.  
  
Tonks, Kingsley y Richard tomaron asiento en la mesa, los chicos los siguieron.  
  
- Bueno señor Laine, me alegro de ver gente nueva por aquí, ya me estaba aburriendo de ver siempre a los mismos...- dijo Tonks.  
  
- Tonks ¿Ya no nos quieres?- le reclamaron los gemelos en tono de burla.  
  
- Nop, lo siento, los acabo de cambiar- les siguió el juego la chica.  
  
Resultado: Richard rojo, vergüenza ajena de parte de Kingsley, enojo de parte de Molly Weasley y risotada general de parte del resto.  
  
- Tonks...-.  
  
- ya...-.  
  
- no...-.  
  
- nos...-.  
  
- quiere...- fueron diciendo los gemelos.  
  
- ¡Lloremos!- terminaron al unísono y procedieron a abrazarse.  
  
Otra risotada.  
  
- ¿Por qué estamos llorando?- preguntó el señor Weasley.  
  
- Porque Tonks ya no nos quiere papá... ¡Hola!-.  
  
- Hola a todos- mencionó el señor Weasley y se acercó a su esposa.  
  
- Hola cariño... ¿Cómo va todo?...-.  
  
- Bien, pero tenemos un invitado...- se volteó hacia la mesa –Señor Laine, mi marido-.  
  
- Buenas tardes señor Weasley- Richard se paró para saludarlo.  
  
- Buenas tardes señor Laine- mirada extraña del señor hacia el Ecuyer.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo?...- preguntó Richard cuando su celular sonó.  
  
- Nada, no se preocupe... ¿Qué suena?-.  
  
- Mi teléfono, pensé que no tomaría señal en un lugar cómo este, debo contestar... ¿Me disculpan? Permiso...- Richard hizo el ademán de salir, Ron se paró en señal de acompañarlo pero justo el celular terminó de sonar. La cara de Arthur Weasley cambió totalmente al escuchar el aparato muggle.  
  
- ¿Un teléfono? ¿De verdad? Yo tengo uno en casa pero jamás he sabido de alguno tan pequeño, y no tiene cables... ¿Cómo funciona?...- el señor Weasley fue acercándose hacia Richard para seguir acribillándolo con preguntas, y lo habría logrado de no ser porque...  
  
- Haciendo nuevos amigos... ¿Eh... Richard?- Remus Lupin se encontraba en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Era la vigésima séptima vuelta que Harry se daba a través de la habitación, cada vez que terminaba una vuelta llegaba al mismo punto, el dibujo del escudo de armas, lo veía y al no poder descubrir nada que le ayudara a dilucidar lo que podía significar, se desesperaba y volvía a emprender la marcha en otra vuelta más. Al final de la que estaba haciendo algo lo descolocó, corrió hacia el álbum de fotos, había algo familiar entre el dibujo y una extraña fotografía que recién ese día había visto.  
  
**Fin capítulo 5. Caminando un paso, retrocediendo dos... ¿Alianzas... con quién? La peor manera de entablar relaciones...  
  
Lunes 26 de julio.  
  
Condolencias:  
  
No soy católica, pero eso no importa en este momento, ayer (Domingo 25 de Julio), un sacerdote fue asesinado mientras daba una misa en la catedral de Santiago de Chile, las razones por las que lo mataron no interesan (No creo en la hipótesis), sin embargo, por respeto a las personas que tuvieron que presenciar tan terrible evento... mis condolencias....  
  
Miércoles 28 de Julio: Ayer (martes 27 de julio), en la embajada chilena en Costa Rica hubo un confuso accidente (son las 11:36 AM y todavía no queda completamente claro qué pasó) que les costó la vida a tres compatriotas. Si bien no conocía a ninguno de ellos, igualmente les presento mis condolencias a sus familiares y a todo el cuerpo diplomático chileno, del cuál conozco a varios miembros.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Pabli:** gracias por tu review... lo de que no sea yaoi me halaga, todavía estoy traumada por el sábado, necesito un psicólogo... espero que este chapter te guste... 


	7. Las primeras impresiones siempre pueden ...

**Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.**

**Por Katie Lupin.**

**Disclaimer: **Sólo Richard es mío el resto de todas las grandes empresas que compraron parte de los derechos a JK Rowling, la autora, no demanden...

**Aclaraciones:**

1- Les debo una disculpa, en vez de haber un chapter, había un resumen muy pobre del primer libro, me explico, mi primo tenía que leer la piedra filosofal y es muy flojo, dos días antes de la prueba su mamá me llamó para que le hiciera uno, yo "lo hice", pero no lo pude mandar por correo ni por MSN, así que tuve que dejarlo en el fic. Por favor, imploro disculpas... Gracias por su atención.

2- Se me quedó algo en el tintero, la explicación "en cristiano" del escudo... haber... es la siguiente:

Blasón: escudo heráldico.

Blasón tipo francés: es el típico que se ve en todas partes, la parte de arriba es recta y, conforme va bajando se va haciendo una punta en forma elíptica invertida.

Esmalte: metal o color que adornan un escudo.

Esmalte Gules: es el listado vertical de un escudo.

Esmalte Oro: es el punteado.

Centro o corazón: es el cuadrante central del escudo.

Centro del jefe: parte central superior del escudo.

Bueno, eso es, si les quedó algo más sin aclarar, para eso están los rr.

En el capítulo anterior:

- ¿Un teléfono? ¿De verdad? Yo tengo uno en casa pero jamás he sabido de alguno tan pequeño, y no tiene cables... ¿Cómo funciona?...- el señor Weasley fue acercándose hacia Richard para seguir acribillándolo con preguntas, y lo habría logrado de no ser porque...

- Haciendo nuevos amigos... ¿Eh... Richard?- Remus Lupin se encontraba en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

Era la vigésima séptima vuelta que Harry se daba a través de la habitación, cada vez que terminaba una vuelta llegaba al mismo punto, el dibujo del escudo de armas, lo veía y al no poder descubrir nada que le ayudara a dilucidar lo que podía significar, se desesperaba y volvía a emprender la marcha en otra vuelta más. Al final de la que estaba haciendo algo lo descolocó, corrió hacia el álbum de fotos, había algo familiar entre el dibujo y una extraña fotografía que recién ese día había visto.

**Capítulo VI: La primeras impresiones siempre pueden engañar... Entrevistas... Si las cosas van mal, siempre pueden ir peor.**

****

**Simbología:**

**- - diálogos **

"" **pensamientos**

**cambio de escenario**

- Claro que sí señor Lupin, me descubrió, trato de lavarle el cerebro a la Orden del Fénix- Richard sonaba molesto e irónico, un perfecto aprendiz de Remus.

- Vaya, me alegro de que lo reconozcas tan pronto, pensaba que te demorarías más- Remus se acercó hacia la mesa sin apartar la mirada de Richard.

Ante tan abrupta intromisión (a la "conversación" entre Richard y Remus sólo le faltaba las varitas), cundía en la habitación, un pesado e incómodo silencio, de esos que aplastan a todos los que lo sienten, mientras que, perplejos y asustados los miraban todos en el salón.

Nadie se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna, excepto la señora Weasley que llevaba un plato y acercándose a la mesa exclamó:

- Buenas tardes Remus, ahora, si fueras un poco más amable con el invitado- la voz de la señora sonaba molesta.

El aludido, lejos de prestar atención a la petición, simplemente la ignoró y continuó su discurso:

- No me molesta que andes por aquí Laine, es más, me tiene sin cuidado, pero no te metas con los chicos ni con los miembros de la Orden ¿Entendiste?...- la voz de Remus denotaba una oculta amenaza hacia el Ecuyer.

- La verdad es que no Lupin...- Richard escupía las palabras, levantándose de su silla –No vine aquí para que alguien que no puede enfrentar su vida venga a interferir con mi misión, y dado que para cumplirla necesito quedarme aquí, no te quepa la menor duda de que haré lo que deba hacer para lograrlo... ¿De acuerdo?-.

Nadie atinaba a hacer nada ante semejante espectáculo, y ambos magos ya estaban a punto de sacar las varitas si ninguno intervenía pronto.

- No me convences Laine... tú y tu "misión" no son más que excusas para infiltrarte aquí o ¿Me lo vas a negar?-.

- No, no te lo voy a negar... vengo aquí, arriesgando a mi familia, a mi mismo, a toda mi futura carrera en la Priurè sólo para castigarte... ¿Eh?-.

Tan ensimismados estaban todos en la cocina que no escucharon la llegada de alguien más...

- ¡Silencio! ¡Por Merlín!...- era Albus Dumbledore, absolutamente furioso ante tamaña batahola -lo que menos necesito en este momento es que quienes debemos ayudarnos nos peleemos, Remus, más te vale tratar bien a Richard. Richard, eres un adulto, no deberías ceder antes las infantiles provocaciones de Remus. Ambos se comportan como niños pequeños, más les vale comportarse o si no...- la voz del anciano sonaba totalmente furibunda –Harry no necesita que se peleen así, por última vez les digo esto... ¿Quedó claro?-.

Tanto Richard como Remus estaban helados, en parte por susto ante la autoridad del director, en parte por vergüenza ante su absurda e infantil conducta.

Ambos sintieron con la cabeza como niños pequeños.

- ¡No los escuché!-.

- ¡Sí profesor!- gritaron al unísono.

- Que bien, ahora, compórtense...- se fijó en el resto y exclamó: -buenas noches a todos-.

- ¡Buenas noches!- fue el grito general.

- Veo que aún falta gente, los esperaremos...- Dumbledore, tomó una silla en la "cabecera" de la mesa y procedió a tomar asiento.

Hecho tal movimiento por el profesor Dumbledore, el resto se enfocó en conversaciones propias. Tonks y Shacklebolt (N/A: Espero que ahora esté bien escrito) conversaban sobre cosas del ministerio, Dumbledore hacía lo suyo con el señor Weasley, sobre algunas reacciones post renacimiento del Lord Oscuro.

Paf. La explosión y un seguido repiqueteo causado por dos palos chocando denotaban la llegada de Ojoloco Moody.

- ¡....!- un murmullo inteligible se escuchó, para después ver un par de luces azules que recorrían la habitación y que se detuvieron ante Richard.

- Genial...- replicó el Ecuyer, Remus sonrió y el resto puso los ojos en blanco.

Un haz de luz cruzó la habitación para ir a dar justo a la cabeza del iniciado y dejarlo knock out.

- Ja, ja, ja- se carcajeó Remus, pero dándose cuenta de su acto se tragó su risa.

- ¡Santo cielo!- exclamó la señora Weasley y corrió hacia el joven.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- pronunció el director -Alastor... ¿Serías tan amable de despertar al pobre muchacho? Es de los buenos y ya suficiente tengo con que Remus le tenga tirria- la voz del anciano sonaba cansada como la de un padre peleando con su pequeño de meses después de que el último no lo deje dormir en días.

Acto seguido, Richard despertaba

- ¿Qué...? no puede ser... siempre tratan tan mal a los recién llegados, definitivamente ustedes necesitan alguna clase de terapia...-.

- Lo siento mucho Richard, creo que será mejor que esperes en otra habitación hasta que lleguen todos-.

Con un poco de tambaleo Richard salió de la cocina, seguido de Ron y los gemelos.

A Harry, entre sus cavilaciones, su tío, que recién había llegado, lo había llamado para que fuera a comprar al supermercado. No teniendo de otra, su tía no había vuelto a bajar, y por lo visto, no lo haría hasta el día siguiente, el doctor le había recetado calmantes debido a sus nervios y esa tarde, seguramente había tomado un par, estaba en la calle, más exactamente, casi saliendo de Privet Drive.

Lo habría logrado de no ser porque al poner un pie, más bien, intentar poner un pie fuera de la cuadra, una fuerza lo expulsó de vuelta hacia Privet Drive.

- ¿Cómo demonios no lo sospeché antes?- preguntóse Harry.

- ¿Qué esperabas chico? ¿Qué te dejaran salir a la boca del lobo, digo de la serpiente?...- Mundugus Fletcher, le tendía la mano para que se levantara; Harry la aceptó.

- Pero qué puedo hacer, mi tío acaba de mandarme a comprar, mi tía se tomó un calmante y ahora está en brazos de Morfeo y Dudley ¿Quién demonios sabe dónde se encuentre?- Harry estaba pasando al histerismo más rápido de lo que al "centinela" le hubiese gustado.

- wow, wow, wow... reléjate muchacho, ven conmigo- Mundugus se alejó con paso firme hacia Privet Drive, sin otra opción Harry lo siguió cabizbajo sin poner real atención a donde. El primero se detuvo ante la casa de la señora Figg.

Toc, toc.

- ¿Quién?- respondió la anciana.

- Soy yo, Mundugus y vengo con Harry...-.

No alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando la señora Figg abrió la puerta y les exclamó:

- Pasen, pasen, qué hacen allí afuera, entren...-.

Mundugus no necesitó un segundo aviso, sin embargo Harry...

- Pasa Harry, no te quedes afuera- Mundugus tiró de la camiseta del muchacho.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- Ahora Harry, dame la lista...- Harry obedeció.

- Veamos...- Mundugus fue leyendo los ingredientes. –Bueno, es más fácil de lo que creí, interesantes criaturas los muggles, es tan poco lo que los contenta...- Movió su varita y fueron apareciendo las cosas que Harry necesitaba.

- Wow ¿Cómo lo hizo?-.

- Tan sólo lo saqué de...- Mundugus se puso incómodo- eso no importa ¿Tienes todo no?- su cara delataba que, seguramente, no sería muy legal la forma en que las cosas aparecieron-.

- De acuerdo, ya entendí-.

- Bien Harry ¿Qué te sucedió?-.

- Mi tío me mandó a comprar, pero no puedo poner un pie fuera de Privet Drive, así que Mundugus me ayudó-.

- ¿Qué tu tío hizo qué?...- Arabella Figg estaba histérica –espera que se lo diga a Remus...-.

- No Arabella, tú no le dirás nada al lobo...- la cara del mago denotaba amenaza.

- ¿Pero por qué?-.

- Porque no queremos que vaya a dar a Azkaban ni a San Mungo ¿O sí?-.

- No, no queremos eso- reconoció la viejecita.

- ¿A qué se refieren con eso? ¿Le pasa algo a Remus? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¡Díganme!... por favor- la voz de Harry fue subiendo para después bajar abruptamente en la última parte.

- Nada Harry, es sólo que Remus no ha tomado muy bien el rumbo en que han girado las cosas últimamente-.

- ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?-.

- Ah- Mundugus resopló cansado –está bien, tú ganas, Remus desde que... bueno tú sabes –Harry agachó la cabeza al entender de qué hablaba el mago- él no ha sido el mismo, trabaja veintisiete horas al día y está más malhumorado que nunca, eso es lo que sucede-.

- ¡Maldita sea!- apretó los puños, subió la cabeza y con ella su voz -Así que supongo es por eso que no han dicho nada, Remus y Dumbledore no me quieren cerca... tan sólo que esta vez les voy a hacer caso...- Harry miró hacia el suelo nuevamente – Mundugus, señora Figg, buenas noches, me voy a la casa, mi tío debe pensar que me fui de la casa con su dinero, con permiso- se levantó, tomó la bolsa con las cosas y se fue.

Desde la ventana ambos adultos lo vieron marcharse.

- ¿Crees que estuvo mal decirle Mundugus?-.

- Lo dudo, desde hace tiempo que a ese chico le confiaría mi vida, el último ataque, el del ministerio, tan sólo confirmó lo que todos pensábamos, ese chico será el más grande desde Merlín, no, quizás incluso mayor que él, y ya es hora de que lo consideren como tal...-.

- Pero, es un niño, nisiquiera tiene dieciséis...-.

- ¿Niño? Lo dudo, ese muchacho dejó de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo, lo más probable es que haya dejado de serlo cuando sus padres murieron...- Mundugus descorrió la cortina y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Lo que dices es cierto, he visto cómo creció... tienes razón, Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser un niño... nunca- silenciosas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la anciana.

- Esperemos que al final sobreviva para poder serlo alguna vez...- el termino de la frase que Mundugus pronunció se perdió una vez que abandonó la casa.

- Esperemos que sí...- la señora Figg se persignó y se fue a la cocina.

- Bueno, ya es hora... el sol pronto se pondrá y tenemos una caminata que realizar antes de llegar a casa- dijo el niño.

- Sí, tienes razón...- le contestó la niña -¿Señor? ¿Irá con nosotros? ¿Verdad?-.

- Sí, vamos-.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la cuidad insigne del reino Pendragon, Camelot.

- Todo este rato y no me he presentado, Soy Sirius Black-.

- Soy, Ellid-indicó la chica –él es mi hermano Ian...- indicó al chico.

- Mucho gusto...- exclamó el chico e hizo una venia.

- Igualmente- lo imitó Sirius –por cierto, porqué están pastando a las ovejas ¿Trabajan en eso?-.

- Sip, eso hacemos, bueno... sólo hasta que mi hermano sea mayor y pueda ser escudero y que yo sea doncella casadera, es una lástima que no sea hombre, así podría elegir mi destino-.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

- No tenemos sangre real, por lo tanto no puedo decidir qué hacer con mi vida, eso sólo está aprobado para las mujeres de la corte, porque en sus venas corre la sangre guerrera de los celtas, los romanos y los germanos, y por lo tanto les permiten decidir, a nosotros no- explicó Ellid.

- Pero ¿Acaso no es este Camelot, la tierra de la justicia?-.

- Sí, es, pero eso es tradición, ni el rey Arturo puede contra la tradición- contestó Ian.

- Bueno, supongo que las cosas son así aquí, y lo de pelear contra la tradición nisiquiera dentro de mil quinientos años será fácil, pero cambiemos de tema... ¿Saben leer?-.

- No- fue la contestación de los pequeños.

- Definitivamente, desde hoy, no volveré a creer en los libros de historia-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver los libros de historia?-.

- Nada, no importa...-.

- Ya casi llegamos...-.

Cinco minutos después llegaban a una gran ciudad, construida bajo el modelo romano, dentro se veían varias torres y almenas acusando la presencia de un castillo, más hacia él, habían varias estatuas. Una a una, las fueron pasando.

- ¿Macsen?... nunca había escuchado un nombre así-.

- Es un pariente lejano del rey-.

- Oh, ya veo, aquí está Hermes ¿Qué hace aquí una figura griega?-.

- No lo sé... están allí desde antes que yo naciera y tengo 9- decía Ian con orgullo.

- Qué bien, si tuviera mi varita podría hacer un conjuro y datar su fecha de esculpido... ¡ah!- resopló –cómo extraño mi casa, pero aquí, por último, no estoy encerrado- Sirius bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, pasó así otro par de estatuas.

- La estatua que viene más me gusta de todas-.

- ¿Un oso? Yo he visto uno así en alguna parte- un flash cruzó su mente -¡Es cierto! Vi un cuadro que tenía esa estatua en Hogwarts ¿Dónde era? Mmm... no me acuerdo- Sirius había quedado parado, así que mucha gente de dio cuenta de su monólogo y lo empezaron a apuntar, los chicos, dándose cuenta de los que sucedía corrieron hacia él y lo apresuraron a seguirlos.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- les preguntó Sirius confundido.

- Verás, aquí no son muy bien recibidos los extranjeros, sobre todo los que hablan tan raro como usted-.

- ¿Qué hice tan raro?-.

- Si hablar solo no es raro para usted ¿Qué es?-.

- ¡Ah! Es eso, me había asustado, yo viví solo por un largísimo tiempo, por eso suelo hablar solo- (N/A: somos dos...).

- ¿Este es él? Digo... ¿El rey?- preguntó el mago.

- No, es su tío abuelo, el señor de esta estatua era el rey Ambrosius, el de la siguiente es el rey Uther, después viene el hechicero Merlín y en la última está el rey Arturo-.

- ¿Merlín? ¿Él aún vive?-.

- ¿Bromea? Claro que sí, él algunas veces se pasea por aquí, pero la mayoría de las veces vaga entre el bosque y el castillo-.

- Llegamos, aquí es nuestra casa, quédese aquí, iremos a guardar las ovejas y volvemos ¿De acuerdo?-.

- Claro- Sirius se encontró ante una modesta casita, se quedó en la puerta esperando a los niños.

Harry estaba sirviendo la cena, a él le había tocado prepararla y servirla, su tía seguía de paseo en la tierra de Morfeo, afortunadamente Dudley no tenía esperanza de llegar pronto, así que eran sólo él y el tío Vernon.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela chico?- dijo Vernon Dursley con una cara que claramente decía no querer saberlo, o sea, que ponía ese tema de conversación tan sólo porque estaba solo con Harry en la mesa.

- Bien, supongo, no tengo claro qué clase de notas les habrán llegado pero el año escolar pasado fue un caos completo, eso si les llegan mis notas, o si las leen... -se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que le dejara Umbridge, Dursley padre le hizo una seña para que continuara –tuve bastantes altercados, nada serio...- su voz se perdió un momento –sí, nada serio...-.

- Bien, terminé, lava los platos, yo voy a ver televisión- el muggle ya se levantaba y abandonaba la habitación y Harry quedó solo ante su plato.

- Sí, claro...- no sabía qué decir, la conversación civilizada más decente jamás tenida con su tío y él no había dicho mucho, es más, no lo había notado hasta que su tío se levantó, sin dejarse vencer por los pensamientos, movió su cabeza aduciendo negaciones y terminó su cena con el mejor apetito desde que volviera a Privet Drive-definitivamente, el verano más extraño... jamás- se dijo a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que fregaba los platos.

- ¿Ahora qué Laine?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué de qué?- le respondió Richard.

- ¿Cómo de qué? De todo esto, claro está-.

- No lo sé, si me puedo mantener vivo hasta la entrevista es más fácil todo-.

- No a eso, bueno, también, si no a... ¿A qué vino ese ataque directo de Remus? O sea, sé que no se llevan bien, pero lo de hace unos minutos fue exagerado ¿No?-.

- ¿Y me preguntan a mi? No tengo idea de qué le puede estar pasando a Remus Lupin, para mi lo que le sucede es que le falta una novia- Richard levantó sus hombros.

Risotada de parte de los Weasley.

- Tienes razón- indicó Ron –lo único bueno es que desde que llegaste Remus no nos ha gritado cada cinco minutos desde su "despacho"-.

- Sí, te apoyamos Ronniekins- expresaron los gemelos.

- A propósito- la cara de George fue cambiando de semblante, de uno feliz a uno más sombrío –Su nombre era Laine ¿No?-.

- Sí, pero no me digan que aquí va otro interrogatorio...-.

- No- dijeron los gemelos- mucho gusto, somos:-Fred- dijo un gemelo indicando al otro, –y George- dijo el otro indicando al primero, –Weasley- terminaron al unísono.

- Eh, claro, Richard Laine-.

- Sin embargo-

- Señor Laine,-.

- Puede-.

- Tener-.

- por seguro-.

- que...-.

- Lo vigilaremos- terminaron los gemelos y se dirigieron de vuelta al comedor.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- les respondió el Ecuyer.

- Está todo listo Nautonnier- indicó hacia Sinclair una hermosa joven de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y mirada inteligente.

Scott Sinclair levantó la mirada desde la novela que leía.

- Me alegro Niniane, mi invitado llegará dentro de poco y quiero que esté todo listo, por cierto, quiero que fijes una reunión con todo el Rose Croix, lo más pronto posible, para dentro de cuatro días-.

- De inmediato mi señor- la muchacha se retiró de la habitación, dejando al anciano meditando sobre sus asuntos.

- "¿Qué nuevos vientos podrán traer a la Priurè estos magos? Mi señor Jesús cuida nuestros pasos y el de tus hijos perdidos"-.

- Mucha agua deberá pasar por este puente antes que las cosas vuelvan a sus curso normal, pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena- volvió a callar en sus cavilaciones.

- "¿Quién será el guardián del joven Potter?"-.

- "¿Tendrá alguna idea de que su destino es tan importante para ambos mundos?"-

- Bendita sea la sangre que se vertió en la copa- miró al cielo y luego hacia una copia de la Última Cena de Da Vinci –Extraño cómo la gente finge no ver lo que hay frente a sus ojos, por eso dicen que no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver, la mente humana es, francamente, fascinante- negó con la cabeza y volvió a su novela "El código Da Vinci"-Verdades que Sion ha sabido por milenios, ellos creen que recién la descubren ahora... lo repito, la mente humana es absolutamente fascinante- regresó a su lectura..

- ¿Ya deberían haber llegado todos? ¿No?- preguntó Richard a Ron.

- No lo sé, por lo general, se demoran, en todo caso cuando sea hora de que vayas al comedor, nos llamarán-.

- Sí, como sea...-.

- Qué amable, Laine, te contrataré para que manejes una tienda-.

- Lo siento, tan sólo estoy nervioso, de lo que suceda en estos días dependen muchas cosas-.

- ¿Cómo qué?-.

- Muchas cosas-.

- Oye, detente ¿En qué se supone habíamos quedado?-.

- Es todo lo que puedes saber Ron, me encantaría decirles más-.

- Lo que sea-.

- Vaya y yo era el malhumorado-.

- Piérdete Laine- Ron miró hacia otro lado.

- Lo mismo digo Weasley- expresó Richard con sarcasmo y una sonrisa irónica.

Toc, toc, toc.

- ¿Quién?- se preguntó Sirius, mirando hacia la puerta.

Frente a él se encontraba un pajarillo y en su pata se veía un pequeño pergamino. Sirius, viendo que el ave estiraba su patita hacia él, tomó el papelito, pero no alcanzó a decir o leer nada, porque, inmediatamente, fue arrastrado por un torbellino de colores para él conocido como el efecto de un traslador.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó Sirius una vez golpeó contra el suelo -¿Qué acaso no hay otra manera de llegar? en menos de un día ya he caído tres veces ¡Tres! Pero nadie se preocupa por el pobre Padfoot- continuaba con su soliloquio mientras se levantaba. Una vez lo hizo se encontró en una pequeña gruta, una que emulaba algo como una capilla muggle, constaba de un altar, varias lámparas, algunas butacas y varios elementos de religiones antiguas (-"Bendita seas Lily por obligarnos a leer libros de historia"-), muchas, que los magos también siguieron durante su historia. Se acercó hasta el altar, una gran piedra tallada, en cuyo centro se encontraba grabada la palabra "MITRHA INVICTA".

- Veo que le gusta el altar- la frase se escuchó como si fuera un eco, tan sólo que parecía que viniera de todas y ninguna parte. Sirius se volteó para ver si encontraba el origen de la voz, sin embargo no encontró a nadie.

- ¿Quién es? ¡Identifíquese!- gritó Sirius, e hizo el ademán de tomar la varita, desgraciadamente no le tenía, por ende, estaba absolutamente desarmado ante su interlocutor.

- Yo soy el guardián de la gruta. El que debe identificarse eres tú extranjero-.

- Mi nombre es Sirius Black-.

- ¿Qué haces aquí buscando una muerte segura? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que esta es la capilla del rey? ¿Su dominio absoluto?-.

- No, no tenía idea, de cualquier forma, no vine aquí por mi propia voluntad, un traslador me trajo aquí, las dos veces-.

- No me interesa la razón por la que llegaste aquí, ni menos aún la forma en la que llegaste, tu sacrilegio es intolerable, por tu crimen se te condena a... muerte- una vez la voz terminó de hablar una rayo salió disparado hacia Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- alcanzó a decir Sirius antes de que el rayo saliera y después lo hizo, no atinó a nada más que poner una palma delante suyo pronunciar un hechizo -¡Impedimenta!- gritó aún sabiendo que no tenía varita, y que sin ella estaba desarmado. Sin embargo nada le ocurrió porque el hechizo sí resultó, dejando al rayo del guardián detenido frente a él.

- Magnífico, me alegro que mis sentidos sean como lo eran antaño- indicó una voz humana, presumiblemente de alguien de no más de cuarenta años y de la cual, definitivamente podía distinguirse su origen. Justo en el momento en que se comenzaba a escuchar la voz el rayo desapareció.

Sirius miró hacia su izquierda, de donde parecía proceder la voz. Desde atrás de una columna apareció un hombre, semejante a Sirius en edad tan sólo que usaba una larga barba y el cabello bastante mal cuidado y usaba una túnica solo un poco menos roída que la que Sirius llevó todo el tiempo que escapó del ministerio.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿El famoso guardián de la gruta?-.

- Sí, lo soy, Merlinus Ambrosius, hijo del rey Ambrosius, hijo de sangre, directo, de Macsen y, primo y consejero del rey actual-.

- OH, por Merlín, valga la redundancia. Eres el verdadero Merlín- Sirius no cabía en sí mismo del asombro.

- Y supongo que tú eres un mago ¿No?-.

- Exacto-.

- Esto es bastante raro, el último mago que conocí fue durante mis viajes hacia oriente, sin embargo eso fue hace muchos años y aquí en Inglaterra no había vuelto a ver o sentir uno desde mi maestro Galapas y él murió hace ya demasiados años-.

- ¿¡Qué!? Eso no puede ser, está comprobado, nunca volveré a creer en ningún libro de historia ¿En dónde fui a caer? ¿No era esto Camelot? La tierra, donde no habían injusticias, lo prometo, jamás volveré a confiar en algún libro, sobre todo si es de historia-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Camelot, al menos por ahora, está lejos de ser una cuidad libre de injusticias, pero espera... ¿Libros de historia? ¿Acaso vienes del futuro?- el hombre se llevó una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa y comenzó un monólogo, a la vez que se alejaba de Sirius -Eso no puede ser, es matemáticamente imposible el viaje temporal, los árabes demostraron hace mucho que el viaje temporal es imposible porque el tiempo es lineal y no espiral-. (N/A: no me maten, pero necesito que alguien piense aquí, y si no es Merlín ¿quién? Con respecto a lo de la teoría temporal, por favor, sólo imaginen que es cierto lo que digo aquí ¿Bueno?).

- ¿De qué habla? Necesito un traductor ¿Dónde estás Hermione cuando se te necesita?-

- No, es imposible... absolutamente irrealizable, aunque se tuviera el suficiente poder o se tuviera una máquina cómo para hacerlo, aún así no se podría garantizar la vida del individuo-.

- ¿Ud me trajo aquí? Supongo, me explico, no aquí a Camelot, sino a esta capilla- indagó Sirius medio liado en lo que decía.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- preguntó Merlín inconscientemente.

- ¿Ud me trajo hasta este lugar?- volvió a preguntar el animago comenzando a molestarse.

- Eh, sí, fui yo- le respondió su interlocutor.

- Que bien ahora ¿Me puede devolver?- pidió Sirius bastante mosqueado.

- Eres un mago, trata de volver por tus propios medios- respondió el mago mientras arqueaba sus hombros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No tengo varita, mi magia no funciona sin una varita y, como ve, aquí no hay ninguna- Alegó Sirius al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Y antes... ¿Cómo detuviste el hechizo?- replicó el mago con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius analizó el hecho y se dio cuenta de que había hecho magia sin varita -Es verdad, lo hice sin varita, pero la aparición es mucho más complicada y necesita más energía... haber, probemos- pronunció un susurro y desapareció, apareciendo unos metros más lejos del primer punto.

- ¡Espléndido! lo lograste- mencionó el mago feliz.

- Pero ¿Cómo supo que iba a resultar?-.

- No lo sabía, pero lo supuse en el momento en que detuviste el rayo que te envié. Por cierto Sirius, no es conveniente que uses tu magia en público, no al menos, hasta que yo se lo haya dicho a Arturo, el pueblo es en su mayoría Católico y no tolerarán a un mago tan fácilmente, a mi no me quieren, pero soy el primo del rey, a ti, te querrán, en una hoguera-.

- De acuerdo, pero no necesitaba ser tan explícito-.

- Qué bien que me comprendas-.

- No me es muy difícil, usted se parece en algunos aspectos a alguien que conozco-.

- No sé si eso sea bueno o malo, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido-.

- Lo que sea, por cierto ¿Es normal que aquí los niños trabajen, en vez de estudiar?-.

- No debería serlo, pero lo es-.

- ¿Por qué? Los libros de historia decían que Camelot fue el primer modelo de Estado, después de Roma, y que incluso los habían superado en algunos aspectos-.

- Quizás en un futuro, pero por ahora todavía eso no ha pasado-.

- Qué lástima-.

- Esta noche hablaré con Arturo ¿Podrías venir mañana a esta misma hora?-.

- Claro, no hay problema-.

- Hasta mañana- Sirius hizo una venia, a modo de despedida, se concentró apareció en la casa de Ellid e Ian.

- ¿Qué te pasó Sirius?-.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?-.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron los niños al animago.

- Me encontré con Merlín, a un lugar que no sé dónde queda, la capilla del rey, creo que era, y sí estoy bien, ya puedo hacer magia-.

- ¿En serio? ¡Muéstranos!- pidieron los chicos excitados.

- De acuerdo, veamos, ya sé- con la mano apuntó hacia Ellid y pronunció -¡Wingardium Leviosa!- obviamente la pequeña flotó sobre el piso. Ambos niños estaban absolutamente extasiados con el espectáculo.

- ¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo!- gritaba feliz Ian.

- De acuerdo- Sirius bajó a Ellid y levantó a su hermano.

- ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, pasa aquí?- preguntó un hombre ancho, macilento, con uniforme de soldado, presumiblemente el padre de los niños.

- Ron, Richard, ya pueden pasar- les indicó Hermione que venía caminado hacia ellos.

- Claro- respondió Richard, siguió a los chicos hacia la cocina, pero antes de entrar a la habitación respiró profundo.

- Bueno, señoras y señores, él es Richard Laine, mi invitado- anunció Dumbledore.

Varias personas que él no conocía lo miraron con abierto entusiasmo, otras con indiferencia y Remus con antipatía.

- Buenas noches a todos- masculló el Ecuyer, denotando su nerviosismo.

- Espero que lo traten bien- terminó el anciano de lentes simpáticos, mirando a Remus.

La señora Weasley terminó poner las cosas en la mesa, iniciando así la cena. Una cena bastante callada. Nadie se atrevía a hablar en frente de Richard y Richard tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, en vista, de que se sentía intimidado por los miembros de la Orden.

Así, mucho más lento de lo que le hubiese gustado transcurría la cena. Nisiquiera Dumbledore parecía querer romper la tensión del ambiente, porque permanecía estático mirando, de tanto en tanto, al vacío entre su cabeza y el plato. La verdad, es que nadie en la mesa parecía querer quebrar esa rutina, casi todos hacían lo mismo, excepto, los gemelos, que, de cuando en cuando se miraban furtivamente. Una hora después recién terminaban el postre.

El que el último terminara con su plato pareció quebrar el "encantamiento" provocado por la tensión; de a poco, uno por uno, comenzaron a mirar hacia el resto de los invitados, como esperando que alguien, cualquiera fuera, comenzara a hablar.

En vista de que nadie quería "quemarse" al iniciar una conversación, alguien se atrevió a tomar el riesgo.

- Buenas noches chicos- expresó la señora Weasley, indicándole a los chicos que la reunión de la Orden del Fénix ya daba inicio.

Tres días después...

El viaje de Dumbledore se realizó de la siguiente forma: a la estación King's Cross lo recogió un auto blindado (limusina), en la cuál lo dirigieron por Londres hasta aeropuerto ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Allí, abordó un avión privado que lo dirigió, directo, hacia la hacienda de los Saint-Claire.

El chofer abrió la puerta de la limusina al profesor, éste, el salir, se encontró con un panorama extraño, alrededor de la casa, reposaba un tranquilo lago, de modo, que la casa sólo se conectaba con la orilla, por un puente, lo suficientemente grande cómo para que pasara un automóvil.

Desde la mansión, un muggle, vestido de terno se acercó a él, y, mirando por sobre sus gafas cuadradas el extraño atuendo del mago (vestía un intento de traje, tipo años '20), se acercó a él.

- Buenas tardes señor... ¿A mi Nautonnier es a quién busca?-.

- Si...-.

- Por aquí, por favor...- lo condujo hacia la mansión.

Un largo pasillo, lleno de armaduras, y, en cuyas paredes colgaban retratos, inmóviles, con un denominador común, al mirarlos, en la leyenda, aparecía una vid, se extendía ante ellos. Al llegar a la esquina, los cuadros cambiaban, de retratos, pasaban a, paisajes, todos, cuadros rupestres; derrepente el hombre se detuvo en medio del corredor, apretó una saliente en el muro, que alguien que no la conociese, no lo hubiese podido reconocer, y una puerta falsa se abrió, ésta daba a unas escaleras, las bajaron, para encontrar otra puerta doble, que en cada una de sus puertas tenía un unicornio y un dragón, respectivamente.

El hombre empujó las puertas y la oficina se descubrió ante sus ojos.

Una oficina espaciosa, que daba hacia el lago, con forma pentagonal, en cuyo centro se encontraba leyendo Scott Sinclair, el Gran Maestre de la Orden del Sion.

- Nautonnier...- expresó el muggle mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante su superior.

- Gracias, Phillipe, puedes retirarte...-.

- Oi Mesieur- el muggle se retiró.

- El profesor Dumbledore presumo...-indicó Sinclair.

- Exacto, y usted debe ser el Gran Maestre de la Orden del Sion-.

- Es verdad, lo soy... Scott Sinclair, para servirle...-.

- Albus Dumbledore, mucho gusto-.

- Tome asiento por favor...- el Nautonnier le indicó un sitial frente a su escritorio. Dumbledore accedió, pero antes de sentarse, tomó su varita y pronunció un hechizo.

- Discúlpeme, señor Sinclair, pero, no puedo tomar riesgos-.

- No se preocupe, lo entiendo, si en alguna parte se conoce la necesidad de guardar secreto, puede estar seguro que es aquí, y un poco más de seguridad, nunca, está de más-.

- Pasando a otro tema, asumo que usted viene como el responsable del señor Potter, aunque, legalmente hablando, no lo sea-.

- Asume bien, desgraciadamente, los tutores legales de Harry son algo más que reticentes a involucrarse en los asuntos que tengan que ver con su sobrino- expresó el profesor.

- Sí, lo sabemos –el Nautonnier tomó unos papeles y comenzó a recitar-Petunia y Vernon Dursley, la primera, hermana mayor de Liliane Evans, mejor conocida como Lily Potter; el segundo, es empleado de una empresa de taladros, evasor de impuestos por excelencia, tiene una casa en Surrey y, ambos, son padres de Dudley Dursley, primo, del señor Potter. Sabemos sobre ellos, nuestras conexiones son bastante grandes...-.

- Así veo, sin embargo, no creo que esta reunión sea para hablar sobre la familia de Harry ¿No?-.

- De hecho, no, lo que me interesa tratar con usted es otro asunto, nos gustaría, entablar una relación de mutua ayuda entre nuestras organizaciones, es ese el motivo que nos trae aquí este día-.

- ¿Y a qué clase de alianza se refiere? Porque a una alianza es a lo que se refiere ¿No?-.

- Exacto, profesor, una alianza estratégica, ustedes los magos, y nosotros, también, necesitamos al señor Potter con vida y absolutamente a salvo, por eso, es preciso unirnos con el fin de protegerlo-.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo ¿Por qué una asociación muggle querría proteger a un muchacho que es mago...? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver Harry en todo esto?-.

- Bueno, nuestro interés en ayudar al señor Potter viene a que él es parte directa de la sagrada vid, la familia real del pueblo de Israel, Grecia, Francia, Rusia, Austria-Hungría, Turquía, España, Alemania, el Languedoc, Alsacia, Lorena, Italia y, en algún momento, Inglaterra; no me refiero a que sea heredero a alguno de esos tronos, sin embargo, comparte lazos consanguíneos con todas esas familias reales, todo eso, por venir de la línea Gryffindor, me explico, el heredero de los Bernard, Gozelon, se casó con Ingraine, con quien fundó la casa de Gryffindor... de ahí que Harry sea heredero del Sangreal-.

- Claro, claro, eso lo deja un poco más claro, ahora... ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba de esto?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Claro que sí, aquí están las genealogías del Sangreal- tomó unos pergaminos (N/A: para mayor referencia, vean la introducción del fic) y se los pasó, Dumbledore, los examinó detenidamente, mientras movía los labios "leyendo" silenciosamente los nombres. Cinco minutos le tomó, aproximadamente, leerlos.

- Comprendo, muchas gracias, señor Sinclair- le devolvió los papeles.

- De nada, me alegra que las cosas de a poco se vayan aclarando, así será más fácil seguir la conversación ¿Si me acompaña?- Sinclair se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, allí habían un pequeño comedor compuesto por muebles del siglo dieciocho, tapizados con brocatos añiles bordados con pentágonos y estrellas de ocho puntas.

Dumbledore y Sinclair tomaron asiento y cuando el último iba a llamar a algún iniciado para que les trajera un té, el profesor levantó la varita e hizo aparecer té y pastas.

- ¿Cómo?...-.

- A mi me gusta conversar con té, y me pareció que usted iba a pedirlo, además, prefiero que mientras dure esta conferencia nadie más entre a la habitación-.

- De acuerdo, no tengo problema alguno, con eso...-.

- Que bien, cómo iba diciendo ¿Cuáles son sus planes para con Harry?-.

- Bueno, por el momento, tenemos que protegerlo, de que Harry sobreviva dependen muchas cosas, por lo tanto, de ser necesario, nosotros podríamos esconderlo, me refiero, a que Richard me ha hablado de su colegio, según él, es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, sin embargo, no podemos obviar que ha habido problemas desde hace dos años. Por eso, si hubiese algún problema, nosotros podríamos ayudarle a proteger a Harry, y si fuera necesario, esconderlo, el tiempo que fuese necesario-.

- ¿Y qué nos pedirían a cambio?-.

- El poder educar a Harry en la tradición de su familia, eso es todo-.

- Magnifico, sin embargo, aún no me dice cuáles son los planes de su organización, para los que necesiten, tan urgentemente de Harry-.

- La verdad, es que nuestra organización, pretende una unión político-administrativa de todo el mundo, pero, para aprobarlo, pronto se realizará un nuevo concilio, en el último faltó la familia de Harry y por eso no se aprobó, no pienso dejar que pase de nuevo-.

- Oh, ya veo, por eso necesita a Harry ¿Para que aprueben su accionar para los próximos años?-.

- No, me malentendió, no es por eso que necesitamos a Harry, al menos, no, sólo por eso, sino, porque él será parte importante en el concilio, si nos da la oportunidad, en su momento se lo demostraré-.

- De acuerdo, por mi no haría esto, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, por ende, acepto su propuesta, pero lo vigilaré, de eso que no le quepa duda...-.

- Puedo vivir con eso profesor, entonces, es un trato- Sinclair y Dumbledore estrecharon sus manos, sellando el acuerdo.

- ¿Té?- preguntó Dumbledore mientras tomaba una taza.

- Claro- Sinclair tomó una taza y bebió té. Sintió que ya no era dueño de sus pensamientos, que alguien podía rastrearlos, Albus Dumbledore leía sus pensamientos, escrutándolos y convenciéndose de que daría su vida por Harry si fuese necesario.

- ¡Papá!- gritaron al unísono Ellid e Ian, asustados.

- ¡Obliatte!- pronunció Sirius hacia el soldado, los niños lo miraban maravillados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el soldado.

- Tenemos un invitado, Sirius Black- Ellid indicó a Sirius -se quedará hasta mañana-.

- De acuerdo, si qué bien ¿Dónde está su madre?-.

- No lo sé papá- respondió Ian.

- No estaba aquí cuando llegamos-. Le siguió su hermana.

- Lo que sea, Ellid, dame algo de comer-.

- Si, padre- Ellid fue hacia la cocina a prender el fuego. Sirius fue detrás de ella. Mientras el hombre se sentaba en la mesa y se sacaba parte de su uniforme.

En la cocina, Sirius prendió el fuego para Ellid y le ayudó, en lo que pudo, o sea no mucho, a cocinar.

- Gracias Sirius, ni mi hermano, ni mi padre suelen ayudarme-.

- No hay de qué pequeña-.

Un poco más de media hora se demoró Ellid en cocinar, Ian puso la mesa y procedieron a sentarse a comer, sin que el padre de los niños le dirigiese palabra alguna a Sirius, otra media hora demoraron en terminar de comer, justo cuando una mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años aparecía por la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estabas Michaela?-.

- Atendiendo un parto Johan, la mujer de tu amigo Pryce dio a luz a un niño-.

- Ah, Ellid, dale comida a tu madre-.

- Sí, padre- Ellid fue a buscarle comida a su madre. Pero esta se había fijado en el extraño sentado en la mesa.

- ¿Y usted es?- preguntó ella.

- Sirius Black, señora, sus hijos me invitaron a venir con ellos-.

- Y bien que lo hicieron, para eso les hemos enseñado caridad cristiana- indicó la mujer.

- Sí mamá, eso nos han enseñado-.

- ¿Se va a quedar mucho extranjero?-.

- No lo sé, pero, no creo que sea mucho, señora-.

- Pues nosotros no tenemos problema en albergarlo todo el tiempo que necesite señor- indicó el padre de los niños.

- Gracias- pronunció Sirius.

Mientras Merlín se preparaba para darle la noticia de la llegada de Sirius a su primo. Respiró profundo y se acercó a la sala en donde Arturo hablaba con sus amigos, Kay y Bryce.

- Arturo, necesito hablar contigo, a solas-.

- Si, claro ¿Nos disculpan?-.

- Claro- ambos amigos se retiraron.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?-.

- El día de hoy algo muy extraño acaba de suceder-.

Fin del capítulo VI

Hasta aquí llegué, al fin lo pude terminar. Quien vaya en cuarto medio y tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, debe ser superman, porque yo no puedo. Estoy hasta el cuello con pruebas y trabajos, aparte, tuve bronquitis y estuve una semana en cama, no podía ni ver con la fiebre. Bueno, dejando eso, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que estoy súper inspirada para escribir pero no tengo tiempo, espero que ahora que vienen las vacaciones de invierno pueda hacer el próximo chapter muy pronto.

Cualquier cosa, tomatazos, criticas, halagos, etc. Pueden dejarlos como review, o pueden mandarlo al mail .

Bueno, eso es más o menos todo.

**Oh, antes de terminar, quiero mandar mis condolencias (Que triste, he sacado los chapters justo cuando hay alguna tragedia) a todos los ciudadanos Rusos, por lo ocurrido en esa escuela primaria que fue secuestrada.**

**La verdad es que si bien, nuestros países se encuentran a varios continentes de distancia, aún así, el crimen lo sentimos también aquí en Chile, porque esa injusticia cometida contra los niños no tiene perdón de Dios. Ayudándoles a sentir, se despide...**

Pasando a otro tema, quiero recomendar algunos fics que, a mi parecer valen la pena leer, son:

**Matrimonio y mortifagos, Pluma de Fénix (H/G)**

**La Pareja Ideal, Arios (H/G)**

**Mágica Pasión, Tabatas (H/G)**

**Warning Sings, Amy Granger (H/G)**

**El inicio de todo, de mi amiga Tanina Potter (R/H).**

**Volví, Pequenyita.**

****

**¡Viva el Liceo 7 de Providencia! que hace poco, la semana ante pasada cumplió 62 años.**

****

**Bueno, me despido, saludos a todos.**

**Katie Lupin.**

Orgullosísima alumna de Ravenclaw. Miembro de la ODG y de Hoggychile (Comunidad Internet de Hp ) 


	8. Si pones un anzuelo, fíjate que la presa...

**Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.**

**Por Katie Lupin.**

**Disclaimer:** Los caracteres de HP no son míos, si lo fueran, todo sería distinto... no demanden, a propósito, Richard Laine, Ellid, Ian y Niniane yo los inventé.

La parte del último capítulo que aquí pongo es la que tiene que ver con lo que viene ahora.

En vista de que nadie quería "quemarse" al iniciar una conversación, alguien se atrevió a tomar el riesgo.

-Buenas noches, chicos- expresó la señora Weasley, indicándole a los chicos que la reunión de la Orden del Fénix ya daba inicio.

**Capítulo VII: "Si pones un anzuelo, fíjate que la presa esté cerca, porque, si juegas con fuego, siempre, te vas a quemar".**

Hermione, Ron y Ginny, desganados, obedecieron a la señora Weasley y abandonaron la habitación dejando a los miembros de la orden del Fénix listos para comenzar la reunión.

- Genial, no importa que tanto lo intentemos, nadie quiere tratarnos como amerita la ocasión- expresó Ginny, camino a la habitación de Ron.

- En eso te apoyo hermanita, tan sólo esperemos que Laine nos diga algo mañana por la mañana-.

Los tres entraron a la habitación a charlar un poco, para que, después, aburridos, se fueran a acostar.

Ginny se puso su pijama, exhausta por el día que llegaba a su fin, tan cansada estaba que al momento en que puso la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormida.

Un vestido blanco, con el que se le vería etérea ante los ojos de cualquiera que la mirara en ese momento, era todo lo que podía distinguir Ginny, una vez que se viera a sí misma. Sin embargo no podía ver nada a su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por nieblas.

¡Hola¡Hay alguien!...-.

Nadie contestó.

¡Contesten¡Hay alguien-.

¿Ginny¿Eres tú- habló una voz masculina, al mismo tiempo en que aparecía una figura, presumiblemente, perteneciente a algún hombre.

- Sí soy yo... ¿Quién eres tú-.

¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo...-.

¿Quién? No sé quién eres...- Ginny trató de acercarse hacia el hombre, más las nieblas se cerraron aún más ante ella.

- No tengo tiempo, debo hacerlo rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder, cuida a Harry- el hombre se cayó, tal como si estuviese levantando alguna carga demasiado pesada para su cuerpo, Ginny asustada llevó un nombre de su cabeza a sus labios mas su boca quedó sumida en la más extraña lividez, no quiso, no pudo hablar.

- Malos tiempos se acercan para ustedes, yo trataré de volver lo más pronto posible, mas debes recordarle a Harry que siempre habrá gente que lo apoyará incondicionalmente... no lo olvides Ginny- Las nieblas se dispersaron un poco para dejar ver a un hombre ricamente ataviado con una túnica negra exquisitamente bordada con hilos de plata que refulgían aún en aquella cerrada semi oscuridad- Esto les ayudará...- una pequeña esfera fue de las manos del hombre hasta las de Ginny, donde la esfera desapareció, –cuando se pierdan las esperanzas... se me acabó el tiempo... ¡Adiós Ginny¡Adiós-.

Las nieblas alrededor de Ginny se abrieron totalmente ante sus ojos, dejándola en el más hermoso jardín que jamás hubiera, siquiera, imaginado, sin embargo, no lo disfrutó, tan sólo se cayó lentamente al suelo y lloró sin saber porqué durante un buen tiempo y recién se dio cuenta de que tenía secos los ojos cuando, de repente, todo se oscureció, una tormenta se formó en el cielo sobre el jardín y el hermoso edén se volviese yermo ante sus ojos dejando frente a ellas a un grupo de mortifagos.

¡Ah- gritó Ginny, saltando de su cama, como si hubiese sido un resorte; entre dormida, se trató de proteger de un eventual ataque, juntando sus brazos sobre su cabeza; pero, por más que esperó, el ataque no llegó y recién en ese momento, tan asustada como estaba, dióse cuenta que era un sueño. Más tranquila, se dejó caer sobre la cama tratando de analizar su sueño, tomando conciencia de que no recordaba nada más que una sensación de peligro.

Sin poder relajarse más, dio vueltas en su cama, hasta que, aburrida, se levantó, esa noche ya no podría dormir...

Harry también daba vueltas en su cama insomne ante las extrañezas del día que llegase a su fin. Ya lo había intentado todo para quedarse dormido: cantar, pensar en cosas aburridas (La historia de las revueltas de los duendes), contar ovejas, contar las manchas del techo, caminar, hacer flexiones de brazos, para terminar dándose vueltas en la cama.

Aburrido al fin bajó a la sala de sus tíos para buscar algo que hacer, allí, aparte de la televisión no había nada más (N/A: Qué esperaban, es la casa de los Dursley). Y en vista y considerando sus posibilidades, prendió el aparato para intentar encontrar algo decente.

Pasó por varios canales de televisión, sin encontrar más que películas de adolescentes norteamericanas, música, programas de cocina, uno que otro documental, hasta que encontró en uno de esos canales, un escudo de armas, interesado, dejó el canal.

-... el blasón corresponde a un poblado, ubicado en la región de Lorena, cerca de Alemaniaéste lugar, fue alguna vez un reino, formado después de la muerte de Lotario I, en el año 855, en favor de su hijo Lotario II y que desencadenó bastantes desavenencias entre Francia y Alemania, perteneciéndoles a uno u otro en algún momento...- una soporífera voz contaba la historia, así Harry no temía al insomnio en ese momento, aquella voz era demasiado somnífera.

En el año 954 fue dividido en dos ducados, uno de los cuales, el de Bravante, siguió el mismo destino que los ducados belgas en su momento, y el otro, el de Lorena, fue ocupado por Enrique II (1552) y por Luis XII (1632), fue restituido al duque de Lorena por el tratado de Ryswic en 1697, en 1766 fue, finalmente, incorporado a Francia, país del que ahora es provincia.

Un halo de misterios se ha mantenido desde hace centurias alrededor de esta localidad, así como de la Casa gobernante... (N/A: Suena poco a documental del Infinito)

La Casa de Lorena fue fundada por Lotario I, a favor de su hijo Lotario II en 855 –Harry comenzaba a quedarse dormido -...luego se formó una rama más pequeña, la Casa de Guisa... –Harry durmió otro rato – Ya en el siglo XVI habían sido innumerables los intentos de ambas casas por destronar a las familias gobernantes de Francia, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos habían sido satisfactorios, aunque, después de treinta años, sacaron del mapa, casi por completo, a toda la familia Valois, y por esta misma razón a ellos mismos, nunca estuvieron tan cerca como a finales de ese siglo, porque justo cuando el trono pudo ser suyo, no pudieron postular a ningún candidato adecuado... No se pierda mañana, la segunda parte de este interesante reportaje (N/A: Ahora Sí suena a documental del infinitivo)- Harry que estaba cayéndose de sueño no le prestó más atención a lo que allí decían, sólo apagó el televisor y subió a su cuarto.

En su habitación, Richard terminaba sus oraciones y meditaciones antes de acostarse, una vez hecho eso, invocó un libro que traía en los pantalones y comenzó a leer...

Capítulo IV

Del modo de vivir de los soldados de Cristo.

Más para imitación o confusión de nuestros soldados que no militan ciertamente para Dios, sino para el Diablo, digamos brevemente cuál ha de ser la vida y los hechos de los Caballeros de Cristo y cómo se han de ver en tiempo de paz y en días de guerra, para que se vea claramente cuánta es la diferencia entre la milicia del siglo y la de Dios.

Y ante todo, tanto en una como en otra, dase grandísima importancia a la obediencia y tiénese a mucha gala la disciplina, sabiendo todos cuánta verdad se encierra en aquello que dice la Escritura el hijo indisciplinado perecerá . Y en aquello otro El desobedecer al Señor es como el pecado de magia-Richard esbozó una sonrisa burlona- y como crimen de idolatría el no querer someterse .

¿Qué hubiese sido de nosotros si ellos no hubiesen cambiado en tierra santa? Qué gracioso...- otra sonrisa- lo que la gente cree saber, no es siempre lo que en realidad es...- cerró el libro, apagó la luz y se dio vuelta, supuesto a dormir.

¿Qué puede haber sucedido para tenerte así Merlín- preguntó el Pendragón una vez que ellos dos se quedaron solos.

- Hoy he encontrado un mago en Camelot-.

¿Qué- replicó Arturo.

- Eso exactamente, hay otro aquí-.

- Creía que sólo eran tú y tu maestro en este país, si bien los sajones, los celtas y los irlandeses tienen magos entre sus gentes, pensaba que sólo eras tú aquí...- expresó Arturo entre calmado e irritado-.

- Yo también lo creía así, pensé que sólo yo y Galapas éramos magos en la Britania, sin embargo, ya vemos que ahí otro, que, si bien, no es de aquí exactamente, es de nuestro bando-.

¿A qué te refieres con que no es de aquí? exactamente- Inquirió Arturo frunciendo e ceño.

- Que no es de este tiempo, Sirius, ese es su nombre, viene de muy lejos-.

¿Me estás tomando el pelo Emrys-.

- Claro que no Gideon-.

- Pues tendrás que demostrármelo, no puedo creer que sea cierto que exista otro mago- replicó molesto el rey.

- Tendrás que creerlo...-.

- De acuerdo, tráelo ante mi, uno de estos días, más garantías que eso no te puedo dar-.

- Es suficiente para mí... por ahora...-.

Arturo se dirigió hacia la puerta sur, mientras Merlín lo hizo, hacia la puerta norte.

Ellid, Sirius e Ian, habían vuelto a ir a trabajar con las ovejas, pero habían pasado el tiempo en hablar, que Sirius hiciera pequeños trucos mágicos y en las múltiples preguntas de los niños sobre el futuro y que Sirius, deliberadamente, transformaba hacia otra cosa para evitar decir la verdad.

- Miren, si ponen la vara de esta forma...- Sirius enterró una pequeña vara en el piso- pueden saber qué hora es, aproximadamente, así ¿Ven? Son las tres de la tarde...- Sirius se sentía orgulloso al ver las expresiones maravilladas de los niños.

- Pero... ¿De qué sirve saber qué hora es Sirius- preguntó Ian.

- Para poder controlar el paso del tiempo, por ejemplo, puedes saber cuanto demoras el viaje desde aquí hasta el pueblo, o sea, ves la hora antes de irte, y después la ves cuando llegues a tu casa- explicó Sirius a la vez que levantaba los hombros en ademán distraído.

- Bueno, pero sigo sin verle la gracia a este asunto-.

-De acuerdo, no te molestaré más con enseñarte cosas Ian- respondió cansado de la discusión Sirius.

- Yo no dije que no quisiera aprender Sirius, todo lo que puedas enseñarnos puede que no lo vaya a ocupar nunca, pero sería entretenido poder restregárselo al resto de los niños del pueblo-.

- Lo que sea, pero bueno, les enseñaré a... no sé, qué puedo enseñarles a dos pequeños muggles que no saben ni leer, ni escribir, ni sacar cuentas- Se pegó con la mano en la frente –idiota-.

- Si tú lo dices...- le respondió Ian.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, les enseñaré a leer, o por lo menos, lo intentaré-.

¡Genial- dijeron los niños.

- Eso espero- Sirius se sentó como indio, y con una ramita empezó a marcar letras enseñándoselas a los niños.

¡Hola hermanita- gritaron Fred y George al entrar a la habitación de Ginny.

¡Ah- gritó Ginny que miraba hacia el infinito sentada en su cama –Me asustaron par de imbéciles- les reclamó.

¿En qué podría estar pensando nuestra pequeña hermanita...-.

- Para que la asustáramos así- Mencionaron los gemelos.

- Nada par de inútiles, al menos nada que les interese...-.

- O sea que despertaste de mal humor...-.

¿No es así pequeña Ginny-.

- Cómprense un bosque y piérdanse ¿De acuerdo? Ahora ¡Fuera de mi habitación-.

- Lo haremos-.

- Pero sólo, porque-.

- El desayuno

¡Está servido- los gemelos abandonaron la habitación.

¡Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer ¡Ah¡Qué rabia- gritaba Ginny mientras buscaba ropa para ir a bañarse.

El desayuno había terminado, sin nadie herido o muerto (Remus no había aparecido) y ya estaban los chicos reunidos con Richard en la habitación de Ron.

¿Y¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer Richard- preguntó Ginny.

- Bueno, aparte de que soy un nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, nada demasiado importante- dijo Richard tratado de hacerse el interesante.

- Esto es serio Laine- le increpó Ron –Un trato es un trato-.

- Claro que sí y no les voy a fallar, bueno, en la reunión dijeron lo siguiente: los ataques están bajando en frecuencia pero suben en intensidad, sin embargo, los mortífagos no están atacando a los muggles sino a ciertas criaturas mágicas fuera de Europa, por eso no han sido muy comentados ni en los noticieros muggles ni en "El Profeta", que, demás está decirlo, es absolutamente parcial, Dumbledore se va a entrevistar con mi Nautonnier pasado mañana, no sé a qué hora se verán ni a qué hora Dumbledore se va... qué más, haber... Harry está bien, está aburridísimo en la casa de sus tíos pero está bien, por lo que dijo la chica ¿Cómo se llamaba? Algo con t...- (-Tonks- le contestó Hermione)- sí, ella, dijo, que se veía un poco mejor, eso tranquilizó bastante a Lupin, en Hogwarts están redoblando la seguridad, y esto es todo lo que les puedo decir, todo el resto tiene carácter de clasificado-.

¿Eso es todo?... ¿Tanto escándalo para nada- preguntó Ginny.

- No te pongas así Gin, al menos sabes que Harry está un poco mejor- le respondió Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

Rebeldes lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Ginny aún estaba asustada por la pesadilla de la noche anterior ¿Qué otro problema podía estar amenazando a Harry en ese momento?

- Tranquila Ginny, si Harry está mejor, no deberías llorar sino alegrarte ¿No crees-.

- Si, supongo...- Ginny se enjugó las lágrimas.

- Bueno, cambien la cara ¿Quieren chicos? Estoy seguro de que tienen mejores cosas en qué pensar, aunque relacionadas con el mismo tema-.

- Explícate Richard- respondió Ron.

- Por lo que me enteré ayer ustedes pertenecían a un grupo de estudio sobre técnicas de defensa ¿No-.

- Sí ¿Cuál es tu punto- le repitió el pelirrojo.

- Que yo les podría conseguir materiales para que estudien nuevas técnicas de defensa-.

¿Cuál es la trampa-inquirió Ginny.

- A mi también me interesa que Harry esté bien, además creo que también podrían ayudarme en una investigación que preparo para mi trabajo, si no entrego esta propuesta en diez días voy a perder mi empleo, les voy a conseguir material para sus clases de defensa y ustedes me ayudarán a preparar mi presentación...-.

¿Una presentación sobre qué¿Si se puede saber?...- preguntó Ron.

- Proyecciones para los próximos cinco años, sobre el mercado común europeo, y su crecimiento real y nominativo, tanto económica como políticamente...- respondió Richard.

¡Eso es imposible¡Por Dios¡Piensa! Ellos dos son magos, así que con suerte saben lo que es un mercado de abastos como el Callejón Diagon- Hermione recibió una "pequeña e insignificante" mirada de odio profundo de parte de Ron y Ginny ¿Cómo se supone que vas a explicar lo que es un mercado asociado...- contra argumentó Hermione.

- Te aseguro que lo lograré chica-lista, además no los quiero para que diserten el tema en la Universidad de Oxford, sólo necesito que cotejen datos específicos sobre ciertos productos y servicios, mientras yo veo las tablas protecciones, tablas y hago balances específicos sobre ciertos temas, y cosas así, además, Ron y Ginny son chicos inteligentes, aprenderán rápido lo básico, que es lo único con lo que ustedes trabajarán... con respecto a lo de su asunto de defensa trabajaremos en eso... pero puedes estar segura que verás a dos magos, versados en economía básica...- la cara de Richard no dejaba duda alguna de que él estaba seguro de sus apreciaciones.

- Si, lo que sea ¿Cuándo empezamos- indicó Ginny.

- Esta tarde, voy por los libros- sin más saludo, Richard salió de la habitación de Ron dejando a los chicos bastante confundidos, y a Hermione alterada. por su actitud.

¡Maldita sea- Remus se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomó una cajetilla de cigarrillos que había encima de su escritorio, tomó uno y se puso a fumar, (N/A: Mi Remus es rebelde ¿Y Qué?) mientras con su varita hacia desaparecer el vaho del ambiente y se daba un par de pasos alrededor de la habitación –si los malditos mortifagos no quieren salir por cuenta propia, habrá que buscar una forma de hacerlos salir...-.

Volvió sus pasos hacia un cuaderno sobre la mesa, hizo algunas anotaciones e invocó un libro desde un baúl cercano.

Toc, toc, toc...

Remus miró hacia la puerta y con un gesto cansino se dirigió a abrirla, del otro lado se encontraba, Richard.

¿Qué demonios se te ofrece tan temprano por la mañana, eh, Laine?

- No te preocupes Lupin que no es nada que tenga que ver contigo...- escupió Richard.

¿Entonces¿Puedo saber qué haces tú aquí-.

¿Venir a verte a ti? Mmm... No, vine avisarte que voy a salir, voy a la biblioteca, y luego al callejón Diagon ¡ah! y que los chicos me van a ayudar para preparar una presentación para mi trabajo, ni siquiera Sion va a impedir que me despidan si no entrego esos papeles a tiempo, así que con tu permiso o sin él voy a salir...- Richard se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

¿Pero quién se cree este maldito desgraciado¿Qué yo estoy pintado o algo por el estilo¿O qué- Remus subía cada vez más la voz.

- Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, pero, al contrario tuyo, me doy cuenta de que el mundo sigue girando, sin importar quien viva o muera en él- Richard se dirigió, tranquilamente hacia la puerta y, sin mucha delicadeza, cerró la puerta.

"Viva o muera en él...

Viva o muera en él...

Viva o muera en él...

Viva o muera en él...".

Las palabras de Richard resonaron de forma horripilante en la cabeza de Remus, tanto que estuvo varios minutos parado sin siquiera parpadear, como Richard ya había salido, nadie lo vio caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de rabia, desesperación y miedo, por tanto tiempo contenidas, fluyeron sin control por su tez.

- Definitivamente, no queda ningún maldito bastardo aquí con sentido común o algún tornillo bien puesto- reclamaba Richard mientras abandonaba Grimmauld Place con dirección a una biblioteca pública.

Si bien no había sido muy rápido el avance de los niños, sí se habían divertido bastante con las caras y morisquetas de Sirius, habían pasado de los sonidos de letras y vocales, a los del lobo, el perro, el caballo, el cuervo, etc. Los niños reían histéricos con las ocurrencias de su invitado.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema, si logro que Uds. Me digan las vocales, me daré por bien servido...- Sirius empezó, una vez más, a dibujar letras en el piso.

Ian y Ellid, veían con atención a Sirius, sin entender mucho, lo que hacía éste atraía toda su atención, hasta que a la lejanía oyeron un gran alboroto de caballos, un tropel venía en su dirección, cosa preocupante para cualquiera, tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en el descampado y que la única vía cercana no era muy transitada, es más, de no ser por dos o tres personas, nadie más venía por ahí.

Era un trío de caballeros armados los que veían en su dirección, Ellid e Ian, un poco amedrentados por el ruido y lo extraño del asunto, se escondieron detrás del animago. Los caballos y sus jinetes, bastante más rápido de lo que a Sirius y los niños hubiesen querido, acortaban carrera y ya no había duda que se dirigían hacia ellos. Sirius, por instinto, guardó, discretamente, su varita dentro de su túnica.

El primer caballero paró a su caballo irresponsablemente, ya que si se hubiese paso un par de centímetros hubiese arrasado con el mago y los niños, y se bajó.

- Buenas... ¿Es alguno de ustedes, el forastero que se hace llamar Sirius- exclamó el recién llegado.

- Soy, yo- se adelantó el mago, lo único que no quería era meter a los niños en problemas.

Los otros caballeros llegaban al lugar, bastante, más relajados; uno de ellos se bajó, el restante, permaneció sobre el caballo.

- El rey desea verte, debes venir con nosotros...-.

¿Por orden de quién debo ir¿Si es que puedo saber- "¿No se suponía que no querías meter en problemas a los niños¡Tú... Y tú maldita boca Sirius!".

¡Por orden mía- el tercer caballero se mostró, revelando al mismísimo rey Arturo Pendragón.

Los niños lo reconocieron inmediatamente, no en vano lo habían visto en los torneos y, un par de veces, al volver de alguna batalla y obedeciendo lo que veían de sus padres se inclinaron ante el monarca.

- No se molesten niños, pueden levantarse- les respondió amablemente el rey; los niños, obedecieron, levantándose –Así que tú eres Sirius, la verdad iba a esperar a que Merlín te trajera ante mi, pero, al final, la curiosidad pudo más que mi prudencia... ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarnos-.

- Claro, pero vine acompañando a los niños... ¿Me permiten, verdad, niños-. Los niños, bastante intimidados asintieron con la cabeza.

El rey hizo un ademán provocando que sus acompañantes llegaran hasta él, intercambiaron un par de palabras, y uno de los caballeros se dirigió hacia Sirius:

¿Sabe montar- Sirius asintió -El rey quiere ir rápido, tome mi caballo, yo volveré a pie y me llevaré a los niños de vuelta a la ciudad, si quieren ellos lo estarán esperando cuando salga de su audiencia – Sirius repitió su movimiento.

Con todo arreglado, Sirius se apeó al caballo y con un gesto final se alejó junto a la comitiva del rey.

Dumbledore analizaba pros y contras en torno a los acuerdos alcanzados entre ambas órdenes mientras volvía, de forma muggle, a Inglaterra.

La entrevista había sido medianamente buena, al punto de vista de Dumbledore, si bien no estaban del todo de acuerdo, al menos habían trazado un plan de contingencia en caso de malas noticias.

Si las cosas iban demasiado mal podían sacar a Harry de Inglaterra, aunque no era lo ideal, la orden lo mantendría a bajo perfil hasta que se calmaran las cosas; obviamente, manteniéndolo informado de todo lo concerniente al muchacho. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era enviar un salvoconducto que informara a Sion de que Harry se encontraba en problemas y ellos lo sacarían de Inglaterra más rápido de lo que se puede decir Quidditch; claro, en el contexto de que supiesen, con antelación, que las cosas iban a empeorar, de lo contrario, tanto plan no serviría de nada.

Tres pergaminos llevaba Dumbledore en su poder, dos debía entregar a Richard, mientras que el último debía ser custodiado en Hogwarts para ser entregado a Harry en caso de problemas, el contenido de aquellos documentos era desconocido para el anciano profesor, sin embargo, por la premura y urgencia con que el Nautonnier se los entregó debían ser muy importantes.

Para el final del día Dumbledore, ya veía la estación de King's Cross en Londres. Al mismo tiempo que su viaje concluía. Si había sido tiempo bien, o mal, empleado, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Lucius Malfoy salía de la librería, encontrar el volumen había sido difícil, sabía perfectamente que mejor lo hubiese buscado en cualquier librería muggle, sin embargoél jamás compartiría el espacio, nisiquiera abierto, con una gentuza como esa, la sola idea de compartir el oxígeno en campo abierto con ellos era nauseabunda, por lo tanto no le había quedado otra que encargar el volumen de la forma difícil, o sea, su libro pasó por muchos intermediarios antes de llegar a sus manos. Perola espera, aunque larga, ya concluía, el libro ya estaba en sus manos.

Richard había, a duras penas, encontrado la entrada al callejón Knockturn, así que ahí estaba ahora, buscando la librería de donde podía sacar la información sobre artes oscuras que les quería llevar a los chicos, de pronto, cuando por fin había dado con el sitio, por ir de descuidado chocó con quien venía saliendo.

Lucius miró despreciativamente al joven enfrente de él, escondiendo inmediatamente el libro que llevaba en la mano, la túnica no lo tapaba completamente, sin embargo, se le notaba absolutamente dispar dentro del cuadro, Richard, notando la mirada del rubio, se enderezó bien y se internó en la librería.

- Principiantes... creen que porque saben hacer un filtro de amor, ya pueden compararse con el círculo oscuro- resopló Lucius, y emprendió su camino fuera del callejón.

- Este... buenas tardes...- expresó Richard, el dependiente le devolvió una mirada no muy amable –necesito esta lista de libros- le pasó un pergamino al dependiente.

- Mmm, vino al sitio indicado... sin embargo estos libros no serán baratos ¿Está seguro que esto es lo que quiere- replicó el dependiente con sorna.

- Sí, estoy seguro, ahora, si fuera tan amable...- respondió bastante irritado Richard.

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo, ahora los traigo...- el dependiente se metió dentro de las polvorientas estanterías buscando los libros que habían en la lista.

- Bueno, estos son...- el dependiente llegó con un montón de libros sumergidos bajo una densa capa de polvo –déjeme decirle que estos libros son...- comenzó a explicar hombre.

¿Cuánto es- detuvo Richard a su interlocutor.

- Bueno... son...- comenzó a sumar en un pergamino –ahí está...- le dio un papel con la cantidad escrita.

¡Esto es una estafa! Pero no tengo tiempo de reclamar- Richard metió la mano a la bolsita con dinero que cargaba y sacó el suficiente para cubrir la compra.

- Un placer hacer negocios con usted...- Richard no escuchó, ya había salido de ahí.

Antes de abandonar el callejón, Richard se arrebujó bien la capucha, al siguiente momento, de vuelta en el Callejón Diagon, Richard descubría su capucha, su recorrido ya casi terminaba, se detuvo en una dulcería y compró caramelos para los chicos, después de eso, se dirigió hacia el Londres muggle.

Era casi al hora de tomar el té cuando Richard volvió al cuartel, entró lo más quedamente posible, evitando así el percance de la primera vez; sin mirar si había más gente cerca siguió directamente había la habitación de los chicos, en alguna debían estar.

Toc, toc, golpeó en la puerta de Ron, los chicos no estaban; en la habitación de las chicas, tampoco había alguien, extrañado, fue a su habitación.

Entró, todo seguía igual como lo dejó, excepto en un detalle, había una nota sobre su buró:

"Apenas llegues, vé al sótano, nos tienen limpiando allí..."

- Así que allí están, de algo deben estar hablando en la cocina si no los quieren dejar aquí- sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo todas las compras que había hecho, volviéndolas a su correcto tamaño, separó las que entregaría a los muchachos de las suyas, se llevó esas, y partió hacia el sótano.

No había nada fuera de lo común en ese sótano, desorden, telas de araña, duendes del polvo (N/A: Totoro, Totoro...), cajas, baúles y tres adolescentes con adminículos para limpiar.

¿Con que aquí estaban?Me demoré bastante en dar con ustedes- Richard traía una pila de libros flotando tras de él y uno en su mano.

- Pero si te dejamos una nota- argumentó Ron mofándose del Ecuyer.

- Murphy dice: "En el último lugar dónde busques estará lo que necesitas" o sea, busqué en sus habitaciones primero, la mía fue a la última a la que fui, pero aquí estoy, con lo prometido-. Los chicos, al escuchar eso salieron disparados hacia Richard.

¡Déjame verlos- le saltó encima Hermione, lo pasó por un lado y comenzó a desenvolver papeles para encontrar los libros.

- Relájate cariño, si te exaltas tanto te puede pasar algo...- la molestó Ron, mientras la acariciaba dando el cuadro de demente a su novia.

- Nadie te preguntó Ronald- le contestó Hermione, mientras lo alejaba molesta.

¿Pero qué te dije- preguntó Ron, visiblemente contrariado.

- Hombres...- masculló Ginny que venía más atrás, y le quitó el libro que traía en la mano al ecuyer.

- Agradecería que no generalizaras Ginny- respondió Richard al comentario de la pelirroja.

- Podría hacerlo, pero al hacerlo, no estaría diciendo la verdad, y eso, me convertiría en una mentirosa ¿No lo crees? Y... no queremos que yo sea una mentirosa-.

- No, no lo queremos, ahora, si eres tan amable de devolverme el libro-.

Mientras Richard y Ginny mantenían una pequeña conversación privada, Ron y Hermione seguían con su "pequeña" batalla personal que ya casi llegaba a los gritos, sin embargo, los primeros no los escuchaban.

- "El Santo Grial, La historia secreta de los hijos de Jesús", supongo que debe ser interesante si es que lo vas a leer ¿Asumo que de libros como estos sacas tus historias- Ginny se alejó de Richard.

- Podría ser, podría no ser, en la vida todo es relativo...- el hombre se acercó a ella –pero cuando lo termine, prometo prestártelo- con un rápido movimiento se hizo una vez más con el libro.

¡Pero si yo no te dije nada malo¡Tan sólo hice un comentario¿Cómo te puedes poner así- Ron le reclamaba a su novia.

¿Un comentario¡Bueno¡Lamento informarte que tú, TODA la vida haces comentarios desubicados y fuera de lugar, tan sólo que hoy se te fue la mano, ya estoy aburrida que me traten así¡Y sabes qué más¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora¡Ya no te soporto- Hermione se alejó de ahí hecha un vendaval, dejando a Ron absolutamente atónito ante la escena.

¿Puedo preguntarte qué fue lo que hiciste ahora Ron-.

- Te juro que no lo sé Ginny-.

- En todo caso parece que fue bastante grave- adujo Richard.

- Nadie te preguntó...- Ron cambió su semblante a uno mucho más enojado saliendo, con varias cajas por delante.

¿Siempre son así- preguntó el hombre a la pelirroja.

- Eran, hace tiempo que no los veía así, algo le debe pasar a Hermione, voy a verla- Ginny también salió de allí, Richard, una vez más solo, tomó los libros y se los llevó a su habitación.

¡Potter- gritó Vernon desde la planta baja. Harry bajó tan rápido como su desgana le permitió.

- Sí- respondió una vez abajo y en el living.

- Ya que tienes tanto tiempo para holgazanear, te tengo algo que hacer- Vernon se movió y Harry pudo ver una pila de libros y cuadernos, la perspectiva no se veía buena – a Dudley y sus amigos les dieron tarea, y tomando cuenta que están entrenando para el próximo campeonato regional de boxeo, no podrían hacerla, y eso sería un problema ¿No es verdad? Entonces, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo libre que tú tienes, tú la vas a hacer ¿Qué acaso no es una excelente idea? Y quiero que quede perfecta ¿Me entiendes-.

- Sí tío- respondió Harry, ya más animado, teniendo algo más que hacer, no tendría tiempo de deprimirse, se dirigía a hacerlo cuando Dursley lo paró.

¿Dónde crees que vas-.

¿A hacer la tarea-.

¿Y acaso crees que te salvarás de hacer tus otros deberes sólo porque vas a hacer la tarea? Harás la tarea de Dudley cuando termines tu lista de quehaceres, aquí estí le pasó la lista; Harry la ojeó encontrando su normal lista de cosas, la tomó y se dirigió a la cocina. Vernon, satisfecho, tomó su maletín y su diario y partió rumbo a su auto.

-

**Fin del capítulo VII: "Si pones un anzuelo, fíjate que la presa esté cerca, porque, si juegas con fuego, siempre, te vas a quemar".**

**Quizás piensen que el título no se acerca mucho al capítulo, pero, en el próximo les aseguro que van a entender el porque del título por qué es adecuado...**

**Pasando a otro tema, lamento no haber actualizado, pero el año pasado se me fue volando estaba en el último año de colegio y estaba ocupadísima tratando de pasarlo, alegremente salí bien, mi mejor amiga pasó y me fue "relativamente" bien en la PSU (el examen de selección para la educación universitaria en Chile), voy a estudiar Socio-economía en la Universidad de Valparaíso, y me voy a otra ciudad... así que ahora voy a tratar de demorarme menos en hacer los capítulos, ahora ya tengo mucho más claro lo que quiero lograr con este fic...**

**Por último, me alegra decir que este fic ya tiene más de un año, el primer capítulo lo escribí en Diciembre del 2003, agradezco a toda la gente que lo ha leído, que me ha dejado review, a quienes me ayudaron a salir de un par de callejones sin salida en los que había quedado hace un par de meses (Mi mamá y la Tanina), por favor, sigan dejando reviews, eso sube el ánimo caleta, me hace trabajar más rápido y me permite aclararme en ciertos aspectos y arreglar lo que está mal, así que cualquier duda, comentario, o falta de ortografía dejen review...**

**Ahora los review...**

**Kimmy Malfoy:** En los próximos capítulos vas a saber más sobre Richard. ¡No pienso hacer un yaoi en ningún aspecto!

**Socralo:** Bueno, aquí estoy actualizando de nevo, espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas leyendo mi fic .

**Aidee:** Lamento no haber actualizado antes, enserio, espero que leas este capítulo también y que me dejes review de nuevo, y que te haya gustado, saludos.

**Febrero, 7 de 2005.**

**Katie.**


	9. Las trampas pueden ser de varias formas ...

**Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.**

**Por Katie Lupin.**

**Disclaimer:** Hago esto sólo por diversión, si pretendiese quedarme con algo de la Rowling, necesitaría un cuerpo de abogados más grande que los tres mejores bufetes de Chile y una fortuna mayor que la de un Sultán del Medio Oriente, y como no tengo ni lo primero ni lo segundo... sólo no demanden ¿quieren?

**Capítulo VIII: Las trampas pueden ser de varias formas y complicaciones, cuídate de ellas, o... **

**A veces, lo que buscamos, no es siempre lo que estamos destinados a encontrar...**

Afueras de París, Mansión Plantard.

¿Podrías buscarlo por favor Niniane?- Pidió el Nautonnier de la Orden de Sion a su asistente, mientras examinaba unos papeles.

Niniane se levantó de su asiento en la clara oficina de Sinclair y tomó camino hacia el exterior, caminó unos minutos por el pasillo, pasó por un cuadro al que deslizó una mano del retrato, una puerta se abrió a un lado, seguidamente, ingresó por un pasillo que según pasaba se iba iluminando, sólo se iluminaba el sitio donde ella pasaba, cuando ya daba un paso lo que quedaba detrás suyo se sumía una vez más en la oscuridad.

Llegó a una bifurcación, tres pasillos se distinguían ante ella, tomó el de la derecha. Pronto se detuvo en una habitación, un relieve de un Unicornio peleando con un Dragón flanqueaba la puerta, una cerradura era todo lo que la detenía de poder pasar a la siguiente estancia, de su cuello descolgó una rara llave, con una flor de lis y las letras P y S grabadas en letras góticas. Niniane abrió con su llave la cerradura y entró a la cámara. La cámara con forma de pentagrama estaba adornada con tapices con figuras de caballeros, albergaba varias estanterías alrededor con diferentes adminículos; la mujer tomó una cajita labrada en oro de más o menos 25 por 20 Cm con símbolos: una vid, un dragón, un unicornio y un pentagrama adornaban sus caras laterales mientras que su cara superior era mantenía una "Estrella de David" en el centro. Sin prestar atención más que a la caja en sus manos, Niniane rehizo su camino hasta la puerta, una vez allí la abrió y sacó de ella un sello, escondió la caja en un recoveco en donde caía perfectamente, es posible que ese hueco fuese hecho para ese fin, ella no lo sabía, tan sólo sabía que aquella caja no podía ser sacada de aquel lugar, estaba prohibido; empuñó fuertemente su mano alrededor del sello y una vez estuvo segura de que nada malo sucedería salió hacia el pasillo.

Sinclair nisiquiera sintió la ausencia de la Ecuyer, tan ensimismado estaba analizando las fichas académicas de los mejores internados de Francia, la reunión con Dumbledore había sido exitosa y si se habían puesto de acuerdo en que en caso de que las cosas saliesen de proporción, sacarían a Harry de las islas británicas, aunque todavía no se decidía si la opción correcta sería Francia, o quizás alguna otro lugar, quizás Alemania, España, o incluso los Estados Unidos, de ser necesario, por eso necesitaba una buena opción en caso de.

Aquí está señor- Niniane estaba parada junto a él y le extendía respetuosamente el sello.

Muchas gracias...- tomaba el sello de parte de su asistente -¿Te costó mucho?-.

No mi señor, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo hacía por mi misma, fue... no sé... extraño-.

¿La caja?-.

En el hueco, de la bifurcación-.

Muy bien, mi querida niña, ahora, te presento al señor Harry Potter- le indicó una foto que se movía por sí sola, Niniane, sorprendida, la tomó entre sus manos, inspeccionándola incrédula.

¿Cómo...?-.

Bueno- suspiró -¿Te cuento un secreto?... La magia existe- Niniane miró escéptica a su señor, por toda respuesta, él miró seguro hacia la foto que la chica tenía, ella lo miró de vuelta sorprendida, también mirando hacia la foto, finalmente, su mirada cambió a entendimiento.

¿Un nuevo heredero?- preguntó Niniane un poco más tranquila.

La rama perdida- Contestó el Nautonnier visiblemente afectado.

¡Mi señor Jesús!- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

Exacto, por eso, mi niña es que tenemos que protegerlo-.

¿De qué Mi Señor?-.

Es una larga historia, siéntate, que esta será una larga conversación- Niniane, se sentó en el mismo lugar de donde se parara hacía unos minutos.

Sentado frente a varios tomos de historia medieval, haciendo el tercer ensayo sobre manejo político de los reyes medievales de Inglaterra se encontraba Harry. Podía afirmar que el tema del que más había aprendido era batallas e intrigas de la familia real inglesa y bastantes formas, más que graciosas y entretenidas, de asesinar gente, de forma muggle, y pasando desapercibido.

¿Cómo vas... eh Potter?- anunció Dudley Dursley con su bravuconería habitual, sobre todo porque venía con toda su tropa detrás de él; en ese momento no se notaba mucho el hecho de que su primo, tan sólo un verano atrás arriesgase su vida para salvarlo, y eso que Harry sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por aumentar su "prestigio" ante su banda nisiquiera se acercaría, total, esa había sido su rutina hasta ese momento.

Bien, de hecho, mejor de lo que pensaba, ya sé como matar, sin, necesariamente, usar métodos visibles- mencionó Harry mirando fijamente a su primo, el aludido cambió su mirada segura por una absolutamente horrorizada, el resto de la banda, cambió su expresión socarrona por una de confusión.

Vámonos, ya me aburrí de este pelmazo- dijo un poco inseguro de sí mismo, y rápidamente se alejó con su pandilla.

Harry rió por debajo, y, negando con su cabeza, siguió con su trabajo. Otra vuelta de página y encontró algo que le llamó considerablemente la atención.

En el libro aparecía un ítem sobre Camelot, Merlín y Arturo.

Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron ante Sirius revelando una parca y apagada salsa circular en donde se encontraban algunos taburetes y un par de mesas, Arturo le indicó al animago que tomase asiento, Sirius no quiso esperar una segunda invitación.

Así que usted es el último descubrimiento de mi buen pariente Emrys ¿No?- la voz del duque-de-guerra era totalmente neutra, aunque denotaba un poco de alegría ante el hecho.

Si... este... supongo... creo... sí, creo que sí- el pequeño y elocuente monólogo de Sirius sacó una pequeña sonrisa de parte del monarca.

No se preocupe, no muerdo... hasta donde yo sé no tengo maldición alguna al respecto... me gustaría que... bueno... si pudiera... – ambos hombres sabían exactamente lo que refería esa petición.

Sí, al menos debería poder hacerlo, ayer lo hice... déjeme pensar... ¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera?- interpuso el mago mientras meditaba "Espero que no me haga esta entrevista para después dejarme de bufón de la corte".

No lo sé, yo no soy mago, sin embargo, no quiero trucos con fuegos, conozco perfectamente el uso de la pólvora-.

Sin fuegos, comprendo, pero... ¿Qué tal esto?...- inclinó su mano hacia uno de los taburetes, y, mascullando unas palabritas la convirtió en un lindo cerdito. -Oink, oink- hacía el cochinito mientras olisqueaba la comida que reposaba sobre la mesa.

La cara del rey era un poema a la estupefacción, miraba, de Sirius, al espacio en donde se encontraba el taburete, al cerdito.

¿podr... podrías volverlo... a...?- preguntó Arturo.

Claro...- la mano del mago indicó al cerdito que pronto volvió a ser taburete, seguidamente, lo levitó hacia su primer emplazamiento.

¿Cómo lo hace? Me hubiese gustado ser mago como usted y Emrys, sin embargo, supongo que era la sangre de mi tío Ambrosio, o la de Niniane, su madre, la que transportaba la magia, no la de mi padre... así que, hablando de mi padre, debiera saber, señor Sirius que, considerando sus capacidades deberé ordenar que se le vigile ¿Lo comprende¿Verdad?- la charla que había comenzado amena se tornaba grave y seria conforme las palabras salían de la boca del Pendragón.

La verdad es que no lo comprendo, su señoría, no entiendo cuál puede ser la amenaza TAN grande que represento-.

¿Eres un mago, no? Nadie, a parte de Merlín, en este reino lo es, eso, los hace, particularmente peligrosos, y más aún, tomando en cuenta, que no sabemos, ni Emrys, ni yo, hasta dónde alcanzan tus poderes y, si fueres, más poderoso que Merlín eso representaría dificultades asociadas ¿No es verdad?-.

Me disculpará señor, porque, NADIE, es más poderoso que el GRAN MERLÍN, yo no conozco que a través de la historia alguien pueda vanagloriarse de tener un nivel, nisiquiera, semejante al de Merlín, y si debo ser sincero, le informo que esta conversación está fuera de lugar y de toda lógica...- Sirius iba a continuar con su discurso cuando fue interrumpido por alguien.

Pienso lo mismo que tú Sirius, ahora, si mi querido doliente, Gideon, aprendiese a controlar sus ansias y su curiosidad estoy seguro que se ahorraría muchos malentendidos en el futuro- Merlín, desde un taburete distante, miraba penetrante hacia el rey Arturo, con una mirada que dejaba muy abajo a la del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore; el Pendragón, lejos de amedrentarse igualó a su pariente, haciendo que Sirius dudase, considerablemente, la calidad muggle del monarca.

Y tú, tu pésima manía de entrar sin tocar, a veces me pregunto si eso se debe a que eres tan silencioso o es una cualidad asociada a los magos- Abruptamente cambió de dirección hacia Sirius -¿Lo es señor Sirius?-.

Tomando en cuenta mi relativo conocimiento del tema, podría perfectamente ser cualquiera de las opciones, me refiero a que, eso se puede hacer siendo muy cuidadoso, como también, por un hechizo silenciador, por lo tanto, debería ser el señor Merlín quién dilucide esta querella-.

Me temo, querido primo que tu pregunta continuará sin respuesta...- Arturo cambió su mirada a de la de un niño que no había sido complacido con su capricho, Merlín sonrió -ahora, tomando en cuenta que estamos aquí, propongo que discutamos asuntos que sí importan, en vez de estas banalidades- Merlín indicó dos taburetes junto al suyo, a los que se dirigieron los otros hombres.

Sirius, recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante importante: sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese realizado un gran esfuerzo físico, sin embargo tuvo que alejar ese asunto de su cabeza para tomar atención a lo que Arturo y Merlín deliberaban.

En la mansión Riddle se llevaba a cabo una interesante conversación;

¿Lo conseguiste¿Encontraste aquello que te pedí Lucius?- exigía el lord oscuro sentado en un sillón de espaldas a su interlocutor.

Sí, señor, costó pero lo conseguí... -.

¡No te pregunté si te había costado encontrarlo!- Voldemort dio una rápida vuelta a su sillón, visiblemente enojado- Te pregunté si lo habías conseguido ¡Ahora contesta!-.

Sí, mi lord, aquí está- Malfoy se inclinó hacia su amo y le entregó un antiguo volumen que el viperino seudo-hombre cogió, por demás, ansioso.

Bien, muy bien. Ya me temía que no lo hubieras conseguido, aunque, pensándolo bien, es un verdadero milagro que cumplas con lo que se te ordena, por eso, te perdonaré tus últimos fracasos, por ahora...- Lucius tragó saliva, Voldemort asomó una sonrisa -¡Ahora, vete y déjame en paz!- Lucius se retiró inquieto desde la sala, dejando a su amo con una ávida lectura del volumen.

"De haber sabido que reaccionaría, así habría salido más rápido, lo que habla mi señor, no me gusta nada" Lucius Malfoy se arrebujó la capa, buscó su varita y se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia el único lugar de la mansión en el cual se podía aparecer, en un momento, desapareció. Desde el oscuro rellano de la pared, justo detrás de donde se encontrase el Slytherin salió una sombra que de a poco tomó forma de mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange, sonreía mientras apretaba a un pequeño juguete con forma de perro. Mirando fijamente hacia el espacio vacío, caminó un par de pasos, tiró el muñeco y con su varita lo hizo explotar.

Muy bien, muy bien, querido primo, ya me deshice de ti, ahora, que ya llevé a tu pequeño tesoro hasta el límite, es hora que haga lo mismo con el pequeño dragoncito y su padre- con su varita, convirtió una rata muerta, que había tirada cerca de ella, en un peluche con forma de Dragón, una vez hecho eso, se dirigió hacia el sótano de la residencia a jugar su juego favorito, la tortura sádica y demente hacia el primer ser viviente que encontrase, su víctima de hoy, un promisorio muchacho que no quiso ser mortifago, su nombre: Oliver Wood.

La cena del día parecía más tensa que de costumbre en Grimmauld Place, la razón, Kingsley debía encontrarse con uno de sus contactos, el ex capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood; el auror encargado de la investigación Black lo había esperado por horas, y ahora, él y la Orden, esperaban las noticias que pudiera traerles Tonks (que había ido al apartamento del joven y después a la casa de sus padres). Lupin, como nunca, aparte de los días que había reunión, cenaba con los chicos, Richard, preocupado por lo que eso podía significar, sorbía silenciosamente su sopa, y aunque los chicos no sabían qué sucedía, sentían lo extraño y cargado del ambiente, por tanto, no metían ni un solo ruido en la mesa.

Un golpe en la puerta, y el consiguiente escándalo en la sala dieron cuenta de la llegada de la novata auror, Remus salió disparado hacia el comedor, Richard levantó la vista de su plato para ver el espectáculo pero fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley.

Chicos, lo siento, pero deben subir a su habitación,- la turbación se leía claramente en la cara de la señora Weasley -no mejor, vayan todos a la habitación de Ron, les mandaré su cena allí, vayan-.

¿Pero por qué mam�?... ¿Qué sucedió?...- reclamaban Ron y Ginny, molestos, a su madre, haciendo ademanes de no querer irse.

No se los estoy pidiendo, se los estoy ordenando, ahora vayan- espetó la señora Weasley ante la negativa de sus hijos.

¡Obedezcan a su madre¡Arriba¡Ahora!- todos se quedaron helados en la habitación, el calmado señor Weasley había gritado. Los chicos, viendo el peligro que ese particular hecho constituía, subieron sin molestar más.

Un momento después de que los chicos dejasen la cocina, llegaba Tonks, y con su cara lo decía todo, del joven Wood, no había rastro. Lo que no quedaba muy claro era la misión del ex alumno de Hogwarts y jugador del Puddlemere United.

¿Y?- preguntó Arthur Weasley, a quien la situación tocaba de cerca, tomando en cuenta, que el susodicho estudió en el curso de uno de sus hijos y varios veranos los visitó en la casa de la familia, "La Madriguera".

Nada, ni en su casa, allí no lo ven hacer cerca de cinco días, ni de la de su familia, desde hace el mismo tiempo; nisiquiera en el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, y aquí viene lo más terrible, dicen que hace más de tres días que no va a entrenar y que si mañana no va, lo van a suspender sin paga por este mes-.

Pero... ¿Por qué un chico que adoraba el Quidditch faltaría a los entrenamientos?- masculló Remus.

Pronto se vieron interrumpidos por los gemelos Weasley.

¡Pap�¡Mam�! Fue horrible ¿Supieron?- los gemelos hablaban al unísono y, parecía, no se habían dado cuenta de que lloraban, al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los mayores.

Oliver... los mortifagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon y... y... – comenzó Fred, peor no puedo concluir, por lo que su gemelo debió continuar.

Dejaron el cuerpo torturado de Oliver... ahora... ahora... está en el...- George se tupía con las palabras – hospital... en San Mungo-.

Oh, chicos- Molly Weasley se acercó a los gemelos para abrazarlos, los chicos, al verse confortados, se colgaron de su madre llorando desconsolados.

Tonks, ve a San Mungo, y entérate del estado de salud de Oliver, Molly, atiende a los chicos, Arthur ve al ministerio y trata de averiguar algo, yo debo conversar con alguien- todos asintieron ante las instrucciones de Remus y en par de segundos en la cocina se encontraban solo los gemelos, Richard y Molly Weasley.

¿Se encuentran bien muchachos?- preguntó Molly a sus acongojados hijos.

Si mamá- las lágrimas derramadas habían calmado en algo a los histéricos chicos.

¿Por qué no se sientan mientras les preparo un tilo?- los chicos obedecieron a su madre y quedamente se sentaron a la mesa. En un santiamén aparecieron tazas, cucharitas, una tetera y el recipiente con té que desprendía un suave y relajante olor a la hierba llamada tilo (N/A: en otras partes se llama tila).

Los chicos, absolutamente desganados, depositaron sus miradas en las tazas para no sacarlas más de ahí. Molly, bastante inquieta por el silencio tan impropio de ellos que demostraban en ese momento, trató de ablandar un poco el ambiente:

¿Quieren algo de cenar chicos? La cena, estábamos por servirla cuando llegaron- los gemelos negaron, seguros que nada pasaría por esas inflamadas gargantas a causa de la tristeza y desesperación que se hacían patentes en sus mentes y corazones –oh, con todo esto me olvide de los chicos ¡Ron ya debe estar histérico sin comida! Ya saben como es...- ese último comentario de su madre arrancó un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa, un poco más tranquila por aquella demostración de normalidad de parte de sus hijos, alejóse un poco para aparecer, bastante más tarde de lo acordado, la cena en la recámara de Ron, quien al estar más que hambriento se lanzó agradecido ante el festín; las chicas con vergüenza ajena, miraron hacia otro lado. Richard, por su parte, salió calladamente de la cocina camino a la habitación de Ron.

Tonks se apersonó en San Mungo, a penas Remus la había mandado, aunque había tenido que esperar bastante para poder enterarse de algo, de la recepción la mandaron al ala de urgencia, de ahí, a la de heridos por maldiciones, y ahora se encontraba fuera del ala de tratamientos intensivos, esperando que le dieran alguna noticia del joven, justo a su lado se encontraban los padres del chico, desesperado ante la falta de noticias de su hijo. Finalmente salió una medibruja desde la sala:

¿Los familiares de Oliver Wood?- preguntó una regordeta señora con una mirada y voz totalmente neutral.

¡Aquí!- gritó la madre del guardián.

Lamento decirle que el estado se su hijo es de gravedad absoluta, depende de la evolución que presente durante las siguiente horas, y como reaccione a esta noche, si no mejora de aquí a mañana me temo...- la voz de la mujer se alejó de su cascarón de neutralidad -que no verá el día de mañana, lo siento-.

La señora Wood, estupefacta por la noticia, llevó su mano a su boca histérica y gritó, acto seguido, se desvaneció en los brazos de su marido, el hombre la sujetó de un eventual azote contra el piso y la medibruja, viendo ante sí un nuevo caso, hizo aparecer una camilla, procediendo a llevarlos, a ella y al marido a una habitación para poder estar más comodidad; lo más probable es que drogaran a la mujer para que no estuviera haciendo un agujero o un escándalo en la sala de espera.

Tonks tomó dirección hacia la sala para poder ver al muchacho, mas fue detenida por otra medibruja que venía en la dirección contraria, enojada por la impertinencia de la muchacha, la echó sin contemplaciones del pasillo de vuelta a la sala de espera. Aunque bastante molesta, la chica debió obedecer alejándose del pasillo que llagaba a la sala de tratamientos intensivos, para seguir esperando para poder verlo.

Kingsley llegó a la sala de espera con una "buena" noticia, lejos de ir a desesperarse al hospital como lo había hecho Tonks, él había tomado camino distinto, aprovechando de que, al no encontrar al joven Wood, había vuelto al ministerio, por tanto, él se había enterado mucho antes que el resto de la Orden del destino del chico; había ido al Callejón Diagon a investigar lo sucedido, una vez realizado ese trámite, se fue a la oficina de aurores con la intención de obtener una orden que le permitiera ver, sin alegatos ni restricciones, al joven.

Después de un par de palabras entre los aurores, conversación en la que ambos se enteraron de las novedades, partieron con dirección al pasillo. Una vez allí fueron nuevamente interceptados, esta vez por un medimago, muy atractivo a los ojos de Tonks, que por supuesto, no estuvo muy feliz al verlos, y menos aún, al avistar la orden; para su mala fortuna, era el encargado, así que no tenía de otra más que ayudarlos, los condujo hacia una sala especial en la que mediante un par de hechizos, ambos fueron esterilizados y preparados para entrar en una zona limpia. Diez minutos después de entrar por el pasillo estaban ante la puerta que los conduciría hacia el malogrado ex alumno de Hogwarts.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba, tras una especie de mosquitero de alguna extrañísima sustancia que Tonks no podía identificar, pero podía asumir mantenía aislado del ambiente, se encontraba Oliver; al verlo la chica comenzó a sollozar, la situación la había superado totalmente, el cuerpo, enfrente suyo (ya que no se podía calificar de otra forma), presentaba marcas de golpes, de latigazos, marcas de cadenas, su cara tenía en ella la forma de la bota con la que lo habían pateado, quemaduras, y algunas llagas provocadas por heridas que luego habían sido mal cauterizadas, aunque siguiendo el cuadro general, lo más probable era que ese fuera el resultado esperado; y eso era solamente lo que podían ver estando el muchacho tapado. Tonks no quería ni imaginarse lo que vendría una vez que el medimago descorriera la sabana que tapaba al muchacho.

Kingsley, viendo la reacción de la muchacha e imaginando el subsiguiente trauma, instó a Tonks a que dejara la habitación, mas solo una negativa de la chica fue lo que recibió, el auror volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo la misma respuesta, finalmente, aburrido, ante la desobediencia reiterada de la chica, lanzó hacia ella un hechizo "Desmaius", que por estar descuidada no pudo esquivar, dejándola inconsciente en el piso. Seguidamente, pidió al médico que la sacara de allí, el médico, desconfiado por naturaleza, negóse y no se la llevó simplemente la mandó con un hechizo levitador hacia un sofá que se encontraba en una punta alejada de la cama.

Lo que a continuación vio el veterano auror lo aterrorizó.

La mansión Malfoy nunca había sido un lugar agradable para vivir, el amo y señor de la casa no lo era tampoco, de hecho, lo era aún menos. Eso lo había sabido siempre su hijo, a quien si bien nunca había obsequiado cariño, afecto o siquiera dedicación, sí, había educado para ser un joven "bien" (según la definición de su familia "pura sangre" de ese concepto en particular), con extensivas y exhaustivas las clases de modales, de comportamiento, de historia de la familia, y por supuesto, las aún más largas y minuciosas clases de magia, desde que pudiese sostener la varita, para eso, existía un pequeño cuarto en el fondo de las mazmorras de la mansión, más abajo de los calabozos, las salas de torturas, casi en las profundidades de los cimientos mismos del castillo, aunque su particularidad, aparte de su locación, se debía a que, allí dentro, su magia era indetectable, aunque el porqué de la ubicación de la particular habitación había sido siempre un poco velado; así lo más que Draco recordaba al respecto era un breve comentario sobre que el cuarto estaba allí antes de la construcción y la aún más confusa sensación de silenciosa, etérea y perdida majestad y un poder que transmitían desde el aire hasta las piedras de la extraña habitación, que, al final solo eran cuatro paredes llenas de dibujos extraños, que el heredero Malfoy no entendía y tampoco consideraba importante comprender, lo único que le parecía importante era que allí debía practicar magia para que en el momento de convertirse en Mortifago no tuviese problemas con la ejecución de las maldiciones que podían mantenerlo vivo en caso de estar en alguna batalla, porque tenía que reconocerlo, eso ya era una guerra y si no se preparaba adecuadamente, los Malfoys terminarían con él, así que no le quedaba más que abrir, una vez más, esa puerta y entrar.

En el momento en que entró en la habitación el embrujo de entrenamiento se activó mandándole hechizos de nivel 9, desde que llegase por primera vez a ese cuarto su padre se lo había contado, algún día él podría venir a entrenar solo, una vez estuviera listo debería entrenar sin supervisión y el cuarto lo ayudaría, tenía un embrujo especial, por el cual, el aprendiz, al estar listo pasaría por distintos niveles de dificultad en torno a duelo y él, ya iba en el nivel nueve, más de ocho años se había demorado en llegar a es punto; y lo más raro de ese asunto, era que eso no lo consideraba extraño, lo que si consideraba extraño era el hecho de que el cuarto fuese indetectable (aunque nunca había intentado saber por qué), bueno, eso, sumado a una varita no-reconocida por el ministerio que le pertenecía y que no había sido comprada, sino hecha especialmente para él, ella pertenecía a otra de las, ya "pocas", tradiciones de los Malfoy, cada padre de los Malfoy, al nacer su hijo, confeccionaba para él una varita que utilizaba para enseñarlo en el arte de la magia antes de que Hogwarts lo hiciera, y con el plus de la no-expulsión de su hijo por parte del ministerio de Magia, debido al decreto de restricción de la magia a menores de edad.

Draco dejó de pensar, porque un par de hechizos habían rasgado su túnica de donde manaba un buen poco de líquido carmesí, hecho nada bueno, se presionó uno de los lugares de donde salía sangre y fue a refugiarse detrás de una mesa que había, una vez allí, pudo tomar un pequeño receso, suficiente para aplicar un hechizo que detuviera cualquier hemorragia y cicatrizara los cortes que tuviera, una vez relajado, y con la mente bien puesta en el duelo, se puso en marcha de terminar lo más pronto posible para ir a hacer cualquier cosa más entretenida que eso; dos horas más tarde, recién salía, lleno de moretones y con el aliento cortado; definitivamente, había subido de nivel, aunque ya era hora, su padre, seguramente, estaría complacido; ya sin ganas, y más por obligación que por otra cosa, Draco subía, a "medio morir saltando" (N/A: en Chile significa algo como medio muerto), las cuantiosas escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Pasada la adrenalina del momento, Draco, en su bañera, meditaba sobre lo sucedido en el cuarto de entrenamiento, el hecho de subir un nivel, no indicaba tan sólo tener que recibir más maldiciones y esquivarlas más rápido, sino que, ameritaba el hecho de que su magia fuese un escalón más poderosa en la escalera de magos, explicándolo sería así, si el mayor escalón era Voldemort, y fuese el número 1, a él sólo le faltarían como dos o tres cientos escalones más, lo que era mucho menos que los varios miles que le faltaban hace años; su padre estaba sólo unos cuantos más abajo del Lord Oscuro y él esperaba, sinceramente, superarlo o siquiera alcanzarlo, algún día.

No bien, se puso algo más "decente", como diría su padre, un elfo doméstico se apareció anunciándole que su padre había llegado y que esperaba verlo enseguida en su estudio. Draco, aún cansado por la sesión de práctica se dirigió, rápidamente al estudio de su padre.

¿Padre?...- se anunció fuera del estudio, esperando que se lo invitase a pasar.

Entra- Draco abrió la puerta internándose en la habitación.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba mirando hacia los jardines de la propiedad a través de una ventana, al sentir a su hijo se dio la vuelta enfrentándose a él.

Draco... ¿Qué tal el estudio?- preguntó refiriéndose, obviamente, al entrenamiento.

Nivel 10- explicó el muchacho por toda contestación.

Muy bien, tu progreso me satisface, aunque debía ser antes... Draco, esto es una guerra y en cualquier momento serás llamado a defender el honor de nuestra larga línea sanguínea, y no voy a permitir que falles, antes de eso soy capaz de...- padre e hijo sabían exactamente a qué se refería el mayor.

Lamento que mi progreso no sea de su agrado padre, en un par de días tendré dominado el nivel, confíe en mi...-.

¿Confiar¿Cómo se supone que debería confiar en ti Draco cuando cada vez que te he mandado a hacer cosas me has fallado? Debías hacerte amigo de Potter y no lo lograste, debías hacerlo expulsar y todavía lo veo en Hogwarts, debías quitarle a sus queridos amigos y aún los tiene- su voz subía cada vez más de tono, pero pareció meditarlo y se relajó callando un momento -...más te vale comenzar a tener éxitos o no durarás mucho... sin embargo ahora hay otros temas que nos deberían ocupar... tengo algo que mostrarte- indicó al muchacho que se le acercase.

Lucius se acercó hacia su escritorio donde reposaba un libro, que cualquiera que hubiera estado con él en la reciente entrevista del señor Malfoy habría reconocido como una copia perfecta del volumen que entregase al Lord Oscuro.

Fíjate Draco y fíjate bien, porque esta puede ser la razón de, que en un futuro, cercano o lejano, eso no lo sé, tengas una poderosa arma contra tus enemigos- este comentario hizo que la lánguida y cansina cara del muchacho brillara de interés –Te presento el más reciente proyecto del Señor Oscuro, la búsqueda del Santo Grial-.

'Dilucidando la realidad', ése era el título que presentaba el párrafo que leía Harry, el mencionado relato, referíase a la calidad de farsa que, según los muggles, tenían la existencia del Rey Arturo y Merlín. Decía que si bien había existido un caudillo romano que podría corresponder a un Arturo "histórico", el famoso dueño de la espada Excalibur sería tan solo la expresión artística de algún bardo que se quiso pasar de listo, con el afán de cruzar la línea del anonimato. Como tampoco, que de ninguna forma, se podía afianzar la existencia, siquiera pseudo realista del famoso mentor de Arturo, porque, para empezar, la magia no existía, luego la rechazaba (su existencia) a raíz de que, ni matemática, ni mecánicamente serían posibles las hazañas "realizadas" por el mago. Por último, negaba de plano, la posible formación de algún, siquiera, intento de utopía como la que dan a entender los romances del Pendragón sobre la insigne ciudad-fortaleza de Camelot. Harry, visiblemente enojado con la historia universal muggle arrojó lejos el volumen, afortunadamente para él no había nadie a su alrededor para regañarlo.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro para Harry, el sonido, la luz y hasta el aire se paralizaron alrededor suyo, se sintió indefenso, totalmente apresado en un espacio sin tiempo no sustancia, absolutamente sobrepasado por las circunstancias, la misma sensación que lo siguió luego de que se enterarse de la verdad, de la profecía; sin embargo, al contrario de la sensación anterior que lo perseguía a cada momento, ésta no fue por mucho, algo en su interior lo tranquilizó, y junto con la tranquilidad vinieron la templanza y la fuerza; dentro suyo había un calor que no podía explicar, un calor que lo embargaba, que pronto saldría desde dentro suyo y explotaría, junto con él, hacia el exterior, Harry abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con la casa de sus tíos, este lugar era como un palacio, era enorme, construido como los palacios arábicos que, alguna vez, viera en los libros, allí, un viejo, tocando algo como un arpa le indicaba con la mirada que o siguiera, Harry no se pudo resistir, lo siguió, internándose por las puertas, que solo en ese momento, vislumbró eran de oro y piedras preciosas.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo llevaba siguiendo al viejo que cada vez se internaba más, pasillos interminables con muchas escenas que Harry conocía y otras que difícilmente podía tratar de identificar, pero, aún así no se detenía, era como viajar por el tiempo, a diferentes épocas, a través de un lienzo y en su conjunto, mostraban lo que fue, lo que es y lo que ser�, todo en un mismo lugar y a un mismo tiempo; Harry pensó que tratar de entender lo que le sucedía era demasiado complicado, así que decidió tan sólo almacenar la mayor cantidad de información para después analizarla, más detenidamente. Finalmente, el viejo se detuvo, se encontraba ante una enorme puerta, que contenía innumerables símbolos de los que nunca, jamás, había visto, el viejo lo miró amablemente y tocando una nueva nota en su instrumento desapareció dejándolo solo en el ese extraño lugar. Una luz lo cegó, un sonido espantoso lo asustó: agua, el lugar se inundaba, tosía, luego, le vino la sensación de estar tocando un traslador, abrió los ojos, Mundugus, la señora Figg, la tía Petunia, el tío Vernon y Dudley lo rodeaban.

¿Ven? Les dije que sobreviviría, pero ustedes no quisieron escucharme... Harry es un chico fuerte... incluso, mucho más que todos nosotros juntos- Mundugus, le dio la mano a Harry quien, con su ayuda se levantó del suelo.

¿Estás bien muchacho?- la señora Figg preguntó visiblemente afectada, se le notaba y en sus ojos corrían dos hilillos de lágrimas -pensamos lo peor, cuando tu tía se puso a gritar, corrimos para llegar... y al verte... oh Buen Merlín, que bueno que ya todo pasó-. Harry no entendía absolutamente nada, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, finalmente tomó aire y se atrevió:

¿Están todos bien¿Pasó algo?...- mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en las miradas perplejas de las personas alrededor suyo, tal como si al hablar hubiese dicho algo malo, tía Petunia, contrariamente a cualquier pronóstico lo abrazó fuertemente, Harry, ahora sí creía que se había vuelto loco.

Que bueno que estés bien Harry, me asustaste...- pronunció la mujer mientras lo soltaba y ponía un beso en la mejilla del chico. Vernon y Dudley, entre confundidos y furiosos por lo que acababa de hacer Petunia, salieron más que rápido de ahí.

Sí, claro, lo que tú digas- dijo Harry sin salir de su asombro, rápida pero gentilmente la alejó de él.

¿Ahora me van a decir a qué se debe todo esto?- preguntó irritado el muchacho. Su tía hizo el ademán de hablar pero Mundugus la interrumpió.

Te desmayaste, caíste al suelo, tu tía te encontró, pero cuando intentó despertarte se dio cuenta de que no respirabas, en ese momento se puso a gritar, ahí llegamos nosotros y como por diez minutos intentamos hacerte respirar, pero cuando temimos lo peor, despertaste, ahora... dinos tú ¿Qué pasó Harry?- receloso por el fin que podía tener la información que diera, Harry la adaptó a su conveniencia.

Estaba enfadado porque el libro niega la existencia de Merlín...- Mundugus llevó su mano a su boca impresionado, y lanzó un ácido comentario hacia los muggles, la tía lo miro feo, -de pronto todo se oscureció y llegué a una playa, donde se elevó una gran ola que me aplastó, llevándome por la corriente, sentí luz y ahí abrí los ojos, encontrándolos a ustedes aquí... eso fue lo que pasó- Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo por la rapidez con la que tramó esa mentira, porque lo que había hecho estaba más allá de simplemente ocultar o desviar la información, esa era, derechamente, una mentira, y bastante enorme, más encima.

Señora Dursley, me temo que dentro de poco recibirá varias visitas, "quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado" (La señora Figg lanzó un pequeño grito) trató de atacar a Harry, estoy seguro de eso... ¿Señora Figg podría usar su chimenea? Y ¿Podría quedarse usted aquí con Harry? Yo debo ir a informar esto- sin esperar respuesta alguna, Mundugus Fletcher salió disparado de allí.

Harry, recién ahí se dio cuenta de que Mundugus tenía razón, lo que le acababa de suceder podía, perfectamente, ser obra de Voldemort, y las implicancias de eso, eran, claramente, demasiado macabras como para tomárselas a la ligera. Harry caminó un par de pasos hasta un sillón y se dejó caer exhausto, la señora Figg se ofreció a ir a hacer té para todos, dejándolo solo con su tía.

¿De veras fue eso lo que pasó Harry?- Petunia tomó asiento en una silla que puso frente a Harry.

¿Qué cosa?-.

Lo que dijiste que había pasado... ¿Es verdad?-.

Sí tía, eso fue lo que pasó- Harry miró serio a su tía, finalmente se rindió, si había dicho o no la verdad era irrelevante, pero había algo muy extraño, mucho más que su sobrino, a su parecer, sobre todo eso. Después de eso Petunia no volvió a decir nada.

Supongo que estás bien ¿No?...- su tía habló, con más tino del que le conociera, Harry asintió, casi lo convencía su pose de preocupación –y también supongo que vendrán por ti... por lo menos, tendrás un verano entretenido con tus amigos, ya que aquí no lo has tenido... –Harry, suspiró cansado –espero, que lo pases bien con tus amigos allá- su tía hizo el ademán de irse.

No me iré- la voz de Harry la interrumpió, se sentó, una vez más en la silla.

¿Por qué, qué acaso te peleaste con ellos?-.

Para protegerlos, ya ha muerto mucha gente por mi, a es hora de detener eso, no quiero que Voldemort sepa donde están, yo soy una linterna que le indica donde está el resto, si me quedo aquí el no podrá tocarme ni a mi ni a ustedes, y de esa forma los puedo proteger a todos... aunque, realmente, no es como si ustedes (refiriéndose a los Dursley) se lo merecieran –Petunia agachó la cabeza sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería su sobrino –pero tú eres la hermana de mi madre y eso debería significar algo... supongo...- al escuchar eso, Petunia comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas –bueno, como sea, aunque vengan a buscarme, ya lo decidí, me quedo ¿No te importa verdad?-.

No, pero quiero que me aclares algo...- Petunia aclaró su garganta antes de continuar -¿Por qué si tú estás aquí se supone que nada pasar�¿Qué es lo que te hace invulnerable ante él?-.

Tu sangre, no importa si no nos soportamos el uno al otro, el simple hecho de que tengas la misma sangre de mi madre que murió por protegerme, es el vínculo que activa mi escudo contra Voldemort... hubo... un tiempo en que, al tocarme, perdía poder, energía y se quemaba al hacerlo, pero ya pasó, ahora sí puede lo hacer, puede hacer conmigo lo que se le venga en gana si me atrapa, pero, nisiquiera así puede tocar tu casa, no mientras tú tengas la sangre de mi madre, y me des un espacio, por mínimo que sea-.

¿Cómo es eso de hubo un tiempo¿Qué acaso la muerte de mi... de Lily ya no es suficiente?-.

No, ya no, desde hace dos años... Voldemort encontró la manera de revivir y para hacerlo necesitó de mi sangre, en su cuerpo corre mi... no, nuestra, sangre tía-.

¡No! No puede ser que tu madre hay muerto para protegerte a ti y tu le hayas dado tu sangre ¿Quién crees que eres para deshonrar así a tu madre y su memoria?- la voz de la mujer iba subiendo en decibeles.

¿Yo la deshonro?- La voz de Harry igualó a la de su tía -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¿Fui yo el que trató al hijo de una hermana peor que a un estropajo¿Fui yo quien obligó a un sobrino a vivir en la alacena debajo de una escalera?- dejó de gritar para casi susurrar -Yo nunca he deshonrado la memoria de mis padres, yo no elegí que me seleccionara el maldito cáliz para participar en el torneo, yo no elegí ver morir a Cedric ni menos aún permanecer atado, por más que intenté escapar, mientras me sacaban sangre para que el ser, que desde que nací me ha querido matar, reviviera más fuerte y con menos debilidades... así que no me acuses de eso tía, porque tú tienes mucho más que pagar que yo- Harry, soltando sus emociones en forma de rebeldes lágrimas salió de ahí y subió, ruidosamente, la escalera.

Harry... yo...- repetía, arrepentida, la señora Dursley, al espacio vacío de la habitación.

La señora Figg, salió de la cocina con un té que desprendía un delicioso olor a tilo y justo oyó lo que discutían Petunia y su sobrino, preocupada por ambos, fue primero a la sala a ver a la mujer; después hablaría tranquilamente con Harry al respecto.

El médico descorrió la sabana que cubría al muchacho. En cada centímetro de la piel de Oliver habían marcas de golpes, magulladuras, raspaduras, quemaduras, tajos, sin siquiera mencionar que en su pecho habían escrito, primero, quemándolo y luego cortándolo (garantizando que no pudiera escapar de la cicatriz) 'Este es sólo el primero de muchos más', sus dedos habían sido quebrados, una de sus piernas incluso presentaba una fractura expuesta, mientras que la otra presentaba una infección que difícilmente curaría lo suficientemente pronto como para que ameritara el mantenerla unida al cuerpo. Lo peor del cuadro era que los medimagos estaban absolutamente seguros de que lo habían soltado solo porque ya no resistía más, lo habían mantenido vivo a base de pociones regenerativas que ya no surtían efecto alguno, así que, aún, si sobrevivía, nadie garantizaba que pudiese continuar con una vida siquiera recuerdo velado de aquella que llevaba. Y eso era sólo externamente, el joven estaba en coma, su pulmón derecho estaba absolutamente perforado, su estomago deshecho por las pociones que le daban a tomar sin haber comido nada, la falta de agua tenía sus riñones con una seria descompensación que amenazaba con destruirlos, su ritmo cardíaco no tenía ritmo ni por asomo, y nisiquiera hablar de lo que le había hecho a su sistema y su mente la tortura con maldiciones imperdonables; los doctores estaban seguros que los mortifagos habían probado nuevas maldiciones y pociones en el muchacho, pero el chico era fuerte y se empeñaba, incluso después de eso, a seguir adelante contrariamente a los medimagos que lo atendían, que rogaban por que se dejara ir y pudiera descansar en paz. Ahora todo dependía de si los expertos en pociones, medimagia y algunos refuerzos muggles que habían podido conseguir, sumado al extraordinario esfuerzo por vivir de Wood, lograban lo imposible, el salvarlo. E incluso después de eso necesitarían un milagro para darle una calidad de vida respetable.

Kingsley salió con nauseas de la habitación solo para encontrar a Tonks sentada en suelo cerca de la pared, llorando, ya casi sin fuerzas, se había olvidado por completo de ella, y no sabía exactamente en qué momento había salido.

Lo siento Kingsley... no lo pude resistir, cuando desperté intenté acercarme, pero escuché lo que el medimago te decía... no lo sé, se me rompió algo por dentro, cuando entré a la academia de aurores lo hice para evitar que lastimaran a gente inocente y ese chico definitivamente lo es, y mira como est�¿Para qué servimos si no lo pudimos ayudar cuando nos necesitó? Tampoco lo estuvimos para Sirius, ni para Harry, no lo sé, cada día se me hace más difícil levantarme, pensé que estaba mejor, pero veo que no, y lo peor de todo es que estoy segura que fue Bellatrix quien hizo esto, lo presiento, no, lo sé, hay algo en el estado de Oliver que dice a gritos ¡Fue Bella! y es una carga extra, y demasiado pesada para mi el saber que llevamos la misma sangre...-.

Por toda respuesta el hombre se agachó y abrazó a la muchacha, solo para darse cuenta de que también lloraba desconsoladamente, así, en el suelo del pasillo ambos descargaron parte del dolor y la furia.

El día de hoy, al ver a ese chico, te juro que yo también pensé lo mismo, sin embargo, a verlo así despertó en mi otro propósito, el de ayudarlo, si ese chico, aún en el estado en que está puede aferrarse tanto a la vida como para seguir respirando solo con un pulmón, entonces merece todo nuestro respeto, admiración y apoyo, y juro que si con que venir todos los días, aunque sea a decir como amaneció fuera de esa habitación lo ayuda un poquito, voy a hacerlo ¿No piensas lo mismo¿No es algo como eso para lo que decidimos ser aurores desde un principio?- Tonks asintió en el hombro del auror.

Una vez más relajados se alejaron de allí con un propósito claro, encontrar una forma de ayudar al muchacho y detener lo más rápido posible a la loca maniática que había causado todo desde un principio.

Los padres de Oliver tomaron un respiro profundo antes de entrar, ya hace un par de minutos que Kingsley y Tonks habían abandonado la habitación del joven, abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron los congeló por completo, la visión de su hijo en esas condiciones era inaudita a sus mentes y corazones, su madre acarició su pelo, pero junto con su tacto, su mano obtuvo un brillante mechón del cabello del joven y una hemorragia del cuello cabelludo, la señora Wood gritó histérica y asustada, los médicos entraron raudos a la habitación, desalojándola inmediatamente, enseguida los señores Wood se encontraron fuera de la habitación, la señora lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de su choqueado marido que solo atinaba a abrazarla fuerte para convencerlos a ambos de que todo saldría bien, aunque ninguno de los dos lo diera por seguro en ese momento.

Lejos de ahí, Oliver, se encontraba en un solitario Hogwarts, muy lejos del mundo en que estaba con un pie en este mundo y el otro en el que sigue, al que había llegado después de soportar estoicamente cerca de cinco de las sesiones de tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange; no recordaba como había llegado allí, no veía a nadie cerca, estaba solo hasta donde podía avistar, nisiquiera había pájaros u otro ruido aparte del viento que le golpeaba la cara, un poco desconfiado de su alrededor, decidió ir a investigar, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal que se abrió ante él, siguió por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, nadie lo sorprendió durante el trayecto, al llegar a la biblioteca, la encontró absolutamente vacía, sin embargo la luz del día se veía como si fuera bastante temprano, esperando que llegara alguien, decidió aprovechar el tiempo en algo bueno, así que tomó un libro, dispuesto a leer durante un rato, lo abrió y comenzó a descifrarlo, después de intentar leer las primeras líneas se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era más que ultra-extraño, porque el libro, lejos de contener información, tenía grabados los días de su vida.

Richard abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ron, con la cara decía que nada bueno sucedía abajo, los chicos lo miraron interrogativamente, Richard suspiró y se sentó cerca de los muchachos.

El primer golpe público... un chico, lo torturaron hasta dejarlo medio muerto, luego, lo tiraron en medio del callejón Diagon...- Ron dejó caer el tenedor anonadado por la información recibida -sus hermanos, los gemelos, lo conocían, están desechos llorando en el primer piso- la cara de las chicas era de profunda expectación, todavía esperando saber quien había sido la primera victima de una guerra, que aunque antes parecía velada, ahora era más que pública, Hermione, nerviosa llevó su mano a su boca mientras Ginny, independiente de la victima ya comenzaba a imaginar quienes podían ser, cambió su expresión para poner una que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Sa... sabes quien es?- Ginny la primera en hablar.

¿Conocen a algún chico de apellido Wood?-.

¡Oliver¡No!- Ginny gritó histérica para llorar desconsolada, Ron quedó pasmado y Hermione solo atinó a abrazarse a su novio en busca de protección (sin recordar la reciente pelea en el sótano), al parecer, eso hizo reaccionar a Ron quien la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, diciéndole palabras conciliadoras al oído, que no solo iban con la misión de convencer a su novia, sino también, de convencerlo a él.

Está en San Mungo, Tonks fue a verlo... supongo que cuando habrá reunión esta noche pero no sé a que hora, en este momento estamos sólo su madre, tus hermanos y nosotros, el resto está repartido por distintas partes.

Un fuerte ruido en el primer piso alertó a todos, Richard sin esperar invitación bajó, los chicos lo siguieron. En el primer piso se encontraba Mundugus Fletcher.

¿Pero qué te pasó Mundugus¿No se supone que estás de guardia?- anunció la señora Weasley enojada y dispuesta a hechizar ahí mismo al hombre. En ese mismo momento, llegaban, Richard y los muchachos.

Si, pero algo sucedió... Harry-.

¿Qué?- gritó Ginny, quien asustada, se desmayó en la escalera.

¡Ginny!- gritó Molly se acercó a su hija diciendo el encanto 'Enervate' para despertarla, la chica despertó un poco desorientada, pero recordó inmediatamente la razón de su desmayo.

¿Qué le pasó a Harry¿Está bien¿Y dónde, en el nombre de Merlín, estabas tú cuando pasó?- exigió saber Ginny.

Con la señora Figg, cerca de la casa de Harry, de pronto...- la mirada de la señora Weasley fue suficiente para callarlo- esperen, no tengo porqué darles explicaciones a ustedes... vayan a jugar o algo, no los quiero aquí...-.

Pero nosotros necesitamos saber...- pidió Hermione.

Chu... chu...- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Mundugus.

Mundugus tiene razón, salgan de aquí si no quieren que los castigue por o que resta de verano- la firme voz de Molly los hizo desistir de sus replicaciones, así, derrotados subieron con dirección a la habitación de Ron, una última mirada hacia Richard le hizo saber al Ecuyer que los chicos contaban con él para conocer los estados de Harry y Oliver, que tanto se esforzaran los adultos, por ocultarles. En respuesta, Richard sonrió hacia ellos.

Ahora... a la cocina, todos...- una vez más habló Molly y partió hacia la cocina, todos la siguieron inmediatamente.

Fin del capítulo VIII

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo... otro capítulo, espero que les guste a mi, particularmente, sí me gustó, encuentro que el fic va tomando la forma que le he querido poner desde un principio, también espero que les guste a ustedes, de todas maneras, ustedes son los que lo leen. Al contrario de otras veces, no hubo ni mami ni Tanina para que lo revisaran, así que les rogaría que me disculparan si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, pero el otro día le prometí a alguien que lo iba a terminar antes del viernes y lo conseguí... hoy es jueves todavía, son las 20:58 , estoy feliz... bueno, espero poder tener el resto de los capítulos tan o más rápido que este, pero deben entenderme, depende de que tan ocupada esté con esto de la universidad, que aunque son clases sólo 3 días a la semana (Lunes, Martes y Miércoles) igual voy a tener tareas y cosas por el estilo... ok, ok, no los aburro más, espero que dejen reviews opinando sobre este capítulo en particular... de veras se los voy a agradecer...

Recuerdos y fuerza a todos aquellos que perdieron gente querida durante el sismo que sacudió la zona central de Chile el 3 de Marzo de 1985, a 20 años de lo ocurrido, los seguimos recordando.

Espero que no me mechoneen demasiado durante esta primera semana... si viven en Valpo, cooperen con nosotros porque quizás qué nos van a mandar a hacer... ¡Hay Señor!...

**Saludos,**

**Katie Lupin**

**Reviews...**

**remus-lupin-black-darkg** No comas ansias, lo que será ser�, y lo que vendrá... no lo sé, déjame pensarlo, aunque no sería mala idea...lo de hacer caballero a Harry, y lo primero, bueno, eso salta a la vista, la pregunta es enquémomento... Sirius aparecerá y por qué... te agradezco tu review y espero que pongas más... adiós

**Ana:** Gracias por dejar review, si, ahora que entro a la u (el 7 de marzo) me voy a normalizar más... y trataré detener los capítulos más pronto, saludos...

**Ginebra:** Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón... en realidad es como irónico lo del history channel...bueno, este capítulo está mucho más rápido... los otros, creo, que también estarán así de rápido.

**Belencilla:** Aquí está el reslutado amigui, que bueno que te haya gustado, nos vemos, besitos...

(Orgullosa alumna de Ravenclaw en Hoggy Chile Hogwarts Chile, comunidad chilena de Harry Potter)

(Y aún más orgullosa alumna de primer año de Licenciatura en Ciencias Socioeconómicas de la Universidad de Valparaíso).


	10. La primera victima, ya salió a la luz Si...

**Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.**

**Por Katie Lupin.**

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a mucha gente, menos a mi y a todos los que conozco, así que como los mencioné y no hago esto por dinero, espero, que no me demanden ni nos quieten a los escritores la oportunidad de seguir haciendo esto, que, repito, no se hace por dinero.

**_Una pequeña FE de ERRATAS, en el capítulo anterior puse que Bellatrix era prima política de Lucius, pero son cuñados, así, como, a decir verdad, no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para arreglar eso, sólo piensen que puse cuñado ¿OK_**?

**Capítulo IV: La primera victima, ya salió a la luz... Si se planea un ataque, también se puede planear una salvación.**

Richard, me disculparás pero, antes de que llegue cualquiera de los que salió, yo tomaré el control de esta reunión ¿No te molesta cierto?- indicó la señora Weasley al Ecuyer.

No Madame, adelante...- Richard expresó e hizo un gesto, indicándole que siguiera antes que él, para aclarar aún más su posición.

La señora entró a la cocina, el resto la siguió. Luego, lo hizo el resto.

Gracias, bueno, ahora que no están los chicos... ¿Qué fue, exactamente lo que sucedió Mundugus¿Harry está bien?- Tanto Richard, como los gemelos se sentaron, intrigados por entender el meollo del asunto.

Sí, está bien, de hecho, perfectamente... bueno, estábamos la señora Figg y yo, en el living, ella tejiendo y yo vigilando por la ventana, cuando vi un movimiento extraño en el living de los Dursleys, de pronto, la tía de Harry comenzó a gritar, el marido venía llegando de su trabajo, la ballena, digo, primo, bajó las escaleras y se congregaron allí, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Harry era el único que no llegaba, por lo tanto, salí corriendo, la señora Figg me siguió tan rápido como pudo... al llegar, lo rimero que divisé fue Harry tirado en el piso inconsciente, lo cual no habría sido problema de no ser por el hecho de que no respiraba...-.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir que está bien si me dices que no respiraba?- la mujer sonaba histérica, uno de los gemelos intentó acercarse pero ella lo echó de su lado-.

Intenté... intenté, despertarlo con un par de enervates, pero no resultó, estaba blanquísimo, los labios morados, entre todo eso pasaron como cinco o siete minutos, me agaché para tranquilizar a las mujeres diciendo que estaría bien, que era un chico fuerte... finalmente, se me ocurrió echarle un poco de agua, con eso, despertó como si le hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo, tragó una cantidad impresionante de aire, como si estuviera ahogado, y retomó el color como si nada hubiera pasado, preguntó qué había pasado, le devolvimos la pregunta y nos contestó que de repente, había sido llevado a una playa, donde había llegado una gran ola que lo arrastró y cuando pensaba que se había ahogado, había despertado. Una vez lo escuché me di cuenta que fue un ataque de Voldemort, así que vine, inmediatamente, a reportarlo-.

Eres un imbécil ¡Un imbécil¡Y ya es la segunda vez que lo haces! si fue un ataque de Voldemort, en este instante deben estar atacando a Harry ¡Fred, George! ubiquen a Dumbledore, yo iré a ver a Harry, Richard, Mundugus, ustedes vienen conmigo-.

Sí- contestaron los últimos.

Pero mam�, es peligroso- replicaron los gemelos.

Si fue Voldemort, que es casi seguro, deben haber esperado que Mundugus se fuera para atacar, o sea, que ahora no debe quedar nadie, caballeros, si son tan amables- Molly Weasley se dirigió hacia la chimenea para aparecer, un par de segundos después en la casa de Arabella Figg. Detrás de ella, lo hicieron, Richard, y por último, Mundugus.

La señora Weasley cruzó rápidamente la acera, para cruzar las pocas casas que separaban la casa de la señora Figg de la de los Dursley. Molly entró sin llamar, de todas formas, la puerta estaba abierta, lo primero que encontró en la sala fue a la señora Dursley acompañada por la señora Figg.

Buenas noches, señoras, lamento interrumpirlas, pero quisiera saber qué fue lo que sucedió con Harry...-.

Primero que nada, buenas noches señora... me temo que no conozco su apellido...-.

Weasley-.

Señora Weasley... Harry se desmayó, según él, por estar enojado con un libro, algo relacionado con Merlín, o algo así, est�, subiendo la escalera, en el segundo cuarto a su derecha- sin esperar más la señora Weasley emprendió camino hacia el cuarto que Harry ocupase, Richard dejó pasar unos instantes, paseó su mirada por la habitación, divisó un libro, el mismo que Harry tirara un tiempo antes, lo ojeó, una página se marcó 'Dilucinado el misterio' rezaba, al tiempo que la leía sintió una sensación mu extraña en su cuerpo, preocupado por lo que pudiese significar, miró a la señora Weasley para alcanzarla. Mundugus, por su parte, prefirió quedarse abajo.

Al menos sabemos Harry está bien... pero, se me hace raro, Quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado no parece haber sido el causante, entonces ¿Quién¿Quién querría atacar a Harry?- murmuró Molly al subir la escalera.

Richard, al tiempo que subía, ojeaba el artículo, tratando de configurar algún cuadro alrededor de la sensación que le producía el leerlo y el significado que pudiese conllevar. Algo que le permitiese entender qué le había sucedido a Harry para provocarle un paro cardio-respiratorio del que pudiera salir por su propia mano, algo verdaderamente sorprendente, incluso para un mago.

Toc, toc.

¿Permiso¿Harry? Soy yo, Molly Weasley. Voy a entrar-.

Molly abrió la puerta de Harry encontrándolo sentado en el escritorio, metido entre pergaminos, mientras garabateaba frenéticamente con una pluma.

¿Harry¿Cariño?- la mujer se acercó hacia Harry tratando de llamar su atención.

La respuesta fue nula.

¿Harry?- preguntó una vez más, obteniendo la misma negativa atención de parte del muchacho.

Richard no esperó que el ocupante les respondiera, yendo, directamente hacia él. Se dio una vuelta por la puerta por alrededor de Harry tratando de ver lo que escribía, lo que vio lo dejó helado hasta la medula, algo ahí no estaba mal, sino, pésimo.

El ministerio era un verdadero, absoluto y completo desastre, sin importar realmente donde mirara Arthur Weasley, los funcionarios corrían desesperados para todas partes, presos de los nervios provocados por una cantidad impresionante de vociferadores que aparecían por todas partes y, que por sonar todos juntos, creaban una disfonía tal que el hombre dudaba que fuese a escuchar nada de nuevo en lo que le restaba de vida. Tratando de dejar el bullicio atrás, tomó el ascensor rumbo a su oficina, para tratar de averiguar cualquier cosa que les ayudara a entender qué estaba pasando.

Aunque al llegar se encontró con lo que ya no pensaba encontrarse de nuevo, su tercer hijo, Percival Weasley se encontraba sentado frente a su diminuto cubículo, dos hilillos secos debajo sus ojos dejaban claro que había estado llorando, la pregunta era, hace cuánto y, cuál era la razón exacta de ese llanto. Lejos de permitirle las cosas así de fácil al único hijo que lo había desilusionado, el único, de los siete que tenía, al que de haber tenido un tapiz con el árbol genealógico como las grandes familias de 'sangre limpia', habría quemado el nombre, borrándolo de su vida como su hijo hiciera con su familia; se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio y aún más calmadamente, interrogó.

Buenas tardes señor Weasley ¿El señor Ministro necesita algo de este departamento? Porque, deberá disculparme, yo vine a enterarme del estado de un amigo de mis hijos.

¿Supongo que estarás contento no¿Tú y el resto de tu familia?- escupió con cizaña el premio anual de Hogwarts.

"Que es la tuya también", fue la contestación de la mente de Arthur, mas no cambió un ápice su expresión neutra y relajada.

¿Contento de qué señor Weasley? Si se puede saber, claro está-.

El señor Ministro Fudge, está a punto de renunciar, el pequeño teatrito barato que tú y tus amigos montaron junto con Oliver- la cara del señor Weasley iba tomando un rojo asesino al oír al asistente del ministro hablar así de mal de uno de sus mejores amigos del colegio, - para engañar a la opinión pública, desató una oleada de reclamos contra el ministerio, y el ministro, en particular, que el señor Fudge, lo más probable, renunciará esta noche a su cargo, y, obviamente, yo, como parte de su gabinete, tendré que renunciar. Así que cuando vuelvas, esta tarde a la Madriguera podrás destapar una botella, en honor del acontecimiento- Percy pensaba seguir reclamando, pero el hecho que su padre se levantara de la silla haciendo un estrépito, lo calló enseguida.

¿Quién te crees que eres¿Y quién te crees que soy yo¿Crees que me vanagloriaría de la ruina de alguien más, sobre todo la de mi propio hijo ¿Es que acaso tu madre y yo no te dimos ningún valor¿En casa no te dimos suficiente amor? No se qué fue lo que salió mal contigo, honestamente, no lo sé ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Oliver¿Un teatro dices? Bueno el TEATRO, como le dices, lo tiene medio muerto en el hospital ¡Ve a verlo¡Ve a ver cómo se arma un teatro para engañar a la opinión pública tiene a un muchacho, una persona de carne y hueso¡Ahora Vete! Y agradece que soy una persona decente, porque si no lo fuera, en este momento estaría dándote lo que te mereces- la cara de Percy expresaba su estupefacción, nunca se imaginó que su padre pudiera sacar un genio como ese (ya que nisiquiera cuando se había ido de la casa lo había tratado tanta furia en la voz de Arthur Weasley); desmerecido, y no teniendo nadie más a quien tratar de humillar para sentirse mejor, salió derrotado de la oficina del 'Departamento para el Correcto Uso de los Artículos Muggles'. Arthur, también estupefacto, desvió todo el odio, la rabia y la presión en un golpea que dio al escritorio y que dejó su puño marcado en la añosa madera. Luego, exasperado, salió, rumbo al cuartel de la Orden.

Para Bellatrix, solo le faltaba terminar de concretar los detalles para su 'benéfico' plan de acción, contra Lucius, con el fin, según ella, de salvar a Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, su hermana y sobrino, respectivamente. Ya solo faltaba esperar la fecha indicada, que, según intuía, sería pronto. Aunque por mientras tenía un nuevo juguete con el que jugar, había encontrado un perrito, que se notaba perdido, deambulando en las cercanías de la mansión, el cuál, según su opinión, le rogaba y le decía con sus tristes ojitos: 'cuídame y protégeme'. El perrito, ya presentaba múltiples laceraciones por todo su cuerpo, en el momento en que lo encontró, y eso, sumado a que le cayó en gracia, le dieron una oportunidad de sobrevivencia al can, aún estando en las manos de la mujer. Lo había alimentado, curado y acariciado, de manera que, la energía que gastara en el joven Wood, fue vertida hacia el perrito, de manera irónicamente benéfica, o sea, en lugar de ocuparla en algún humano, donde, lo seguro fuese un resultado totalmente distinto.

Así, que sentada en un diván que había transfigurado a partir de una silla vieja, acariciaba al perro tendido a su lado, maquinando los detalles finales de su próximo designio para con la 'feliz' familia Black, el sabueso no se le negaba, viendo en ella alguna esperanza de cambio en su mala suerte, obligado, por un extraño afecto que, de cierta forma, rayaba en lealtad, y, en cambio, recibía gustoso aquellas muestras de cariño de parte de ella. De pronto, su dama se levantó y él con ella, Bellatrix estaba siendo llamada por su gran maestro.

Quédate aquí, yo vuelvo pronto, por mientras, allí hay más ratas para que comas mientras no estoy- una última caricia y partió al encuentro de Voldemort. El perro ansioso y motivado por una, nueva, y, a la vez calida sensación de reforzamiento, se apresuró a capturar algunas ratas para 'jugar' con ellas mientras volvía su dama.

Bellatrix, acortó la distancia hacia la habitación del Lord Oscuro tan rápido como sus ansias le permitieron. Llegando allí vio, como en sus mejores momentos a su señor rodeados de leales mortífagos, prestos a recibir los mandatos que se les fueran encomendados, sin importar de qué se tratase, sintiendo la presencia de la mujer, Voldemort hizo abrir el cerrado circulo de forma de quedar mirando exacta y únicamente a Bellatrix.

¿Me llamaba Señor?-.

Así es, emisaria mía, señora del sufrimiento, tengo una misión para ti...-. La enigmática voz de su jefe la hizo llegar al máximo éxtasis en cada una de sus moléculas. Ese efecto lo había tenido siempre en ella, sin embargo, el hecho de que la prefiriera a ella, incluso antes que a su hermana, la llenaba de un orgullo, que nada podía aplastar.

Lo que tú digas será hecho, Mi Señor-.

Muy bien, mi señora, es hora de que aparezcas una vez más ante la honorable sociedad mágica, solo que esta vez, lo harás en gloria y majestad, no sólo frente a un grupo de niñatos imbéciles... mi querida, tú dirigirás el próximo ataque...- la sonrisa que el seudo humano mostró hizo que por las espaldas de todos los presentes corrieran espasmos de alerta, excepto por la de ella, donde, el éxtasis, ya era, en más de una forma, orgásmico.

Entonces, comienza con los preparativos...-Bellatrix se inclinó, en señal de humildad ante el Lord Oscuro. Los mortifagos que llenaban el círculo, miraban estupefactos el espectáculo, aunque esto revistiera distintas reacciones, algunos la miraban con respeto, otros, con satisfacción, al tener que ahorrarse el castigo por si algo salía mal, y los últimos, simplemente, con envidia.

Una vez salió, la señora Lestrange, Voldemort prosiguió, al contrario de cualquier presunción, tranquilamente, con la reunión que se llevaba a cabo, algo que los mortifagos agradecieron profundamente, ya que el carácter de su señor, podía, la mayoría del tiempo, provocar que la mayoría se arrepintiese de seguirlo, y los demás no pudiesen esperar a que fuese derrotado por el famoso 'niño-que-vivió' Harry. Luego de cuarenta larguísimos minutos, los mortífagos fueron dejados en libertad, tomando, estos, dirección hacia la habitación desde donde podían aparecerse de nuevo en sus distintos puntos de origen.

La ama Lestrange, sentada otra vez en el diván, difería esta vez de compañía, ya que, además del can, con ella se encontraban varios mortífagos listos para recibir las órdenes de la 'preferida' del Señor oscuro, cualquiera podía malinterpretar este apelativo que Bellatrix se había ganado a punta de varita, no era por ningún extraño motivo "romántico", sino porque la mujer era la única que podía 'rivalizar' con su propio sadismo y sentido de la 'pureza' de sangre, por lo tanto, era, a la única, de entre todos los mortifagos a la que veía, en cierta forma, como a una igual.

Atacaremos, el pueblucho de Hogsmeade, el Callejón Diagon ya fue advertido hace un par de días y quiero hacer algo original, veamos...- con su varita hizo aparecer un diagrama de la localidad donde señaló cada una de las salidas –Uds.- indicando a los más veteranos -Se apostarán en cada una de las salidas, protegiéndonos de un eventual contraataque del maldito vejete loco; ahora, el resto de nosotros- incluyéndose mientras indicaba el centro del pueblo –atacaremos el centro, ahora necesito que vosotros tres –indicó a tres muchachos saquearán estos dos comercios –indicando en el mapa una librería y el correo –tráiganme todo lo que encuentren – los chicos iban a protestar –no me interesa cómo lo hagan, porque si fallan... la suerte del muchacho- refiriéndose a Wood – será benéfica, al lado de lo que les voy a hacer...- los muchachos tragaron dificultosamente- los detalles finales se les explicarán el día del ataque, que será dentro de cuatro días, o sea, tienen cuatro días para prepararse, si caen bajo el fuego enemigo, ya están muertos, no volveremos por ustedes, no tenemos ni tiempo, ni recursos para estarlos perdiéndolos en estupideces, así que ya lo saben... cuatro días... ahora ¡Váyanse!- los mortifagos, extasiados partieron hacia sus lugares de procedencia.

Ya llega la hora final Lucius... ya llega-.

Harry estaba en un cierto estado de shock, volvía a revolver los papeles donde dibujaba las paredes donde había estado, los símbolos que Richard estudiase para poder entender lo que decían ciertos documentos que debió leer durante su preparación para Ecuyer.

Esto no puede ser posible...- expresó Richard impresionado.

¿Richard¿Qué sucede¿Acaso sabes qué sucede con Harry?-.

Revolvía los papeles tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho. Sin embargo, la negativa del muchacho lo exasperaba a la vez que lo asustaba profundamente.

¿Harry?- Richard intentó por última vez que el chico lo atendiera. Tomándolo del hombro y al hacerlo lo notó frío, es más, gélido; su cara se tornó blanca, cuando varias imágenes de lo que Harry vio en su 'sueño'.

¿Ri... Richard?- preguntó la Señora Weasley.

¡Demonios!- exclamó Richard y bajó desesperado hacia el primer piso.

¿Dónde vas¿Qué te pasó Richard?- pero la pregunta quedó en el aire porque, Richard ya había salido de la habitación. Sin poder quedarse con la duda con respecto a lo que pasaba alrededor, tocó la cara de Harry, sintiéndola tan fría que su mano le llegó a doler, alcanzando un estupor inimaginable durante unos minutos, recordando las imágenes de aquel boggart que viera durante el verano anterior en el cuartel de la Orden. Una vez recuperó el conocimiento, se puso a frotar histéricamente los brazos de Harry tratando de subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, este gesto fue el que trajo a Harry de vuelta al mundo real.

¿Qué cosa¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry hablándose a sí mismo, giró la cabeza que mantenía firmemente puesta hacia los pergaminos de la mesa, con dirección a quién frotaba sus brazos, extrañado, vio a la señora Weasley a su lado.-¿Señora Weasley¿Qué hace usted aquí?-. Le preguntó un poco atónito.

¡Oh Harry¡Volviste! Llevo varios minutos tratando de que me escucharas... estás muy frío... ¿Por qué no te recuestas?Estoy segura que una pequeña siesta te hará bien...- ante el asomo de una futura negativa del muchacho, la señora Weasley interrumpió el futuro comentario –por favor...-.

Pero...-.

Por favor... enserio...- la triste y preocupada cara de la señora Weasley no le dejó otra opción.

Sin otro argumento no le quedó más que obedecer y dirigirse a la cama donde se recostó bajo las tapas que la señora Weasley arropó maternalmente para él. Ya con ese extraño gesto en la vida del muchacho lo embargó el sueño, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y del mundo real se fue, una vez más, en ese día.

Richard, bajó las escaleras ruidosamente, llegando al lobby donde la señora Figg acompañaba a Petunia Dursley.

Disculpe... señora Dursley... ¿Podría utilizar su teléfono?...-.

¿Es que los fenómenos como ustedes saben utilizar los teléfonos? La verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de pelear... úsalo, está allí...- indicó una mesita donde reposaba el aparato.

Richard marcó una serie de números que le conectaron a la sección inglesa de la Orden de Sion. Donde en base a los diferentes chillidos del teléfono dieron a conocer al joven que la línea estaba siendo asegurada.

Buenas tardes... la línea está asegurada, puede hablar...-.

Necesito que manden un equipo de criptólogos al Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, en Surrey, a nombre del Ecuyer Richard Laine.

Sin embargo, Ecuyer, no teníamos noticia de que había un Ecuyer francés en tierra inglesa, me temo que su solicitud tendrá que ser vista por nuestro Croisé...-.

No, espere, comuníqueme con la casa de mi señor Nautonnier a mi nombre, por favor...-

Me temo que eso es imposible sin la autorización de mi señor Croisé...-.

¿Sabe qué? ya no importa, no haga nada, buenas tardes...- Richard colgó el teléfono exasperado, Petunia Dursley lo miró curiosa. Richard la ignoró para volver a tomar el auricular, marcando a una operadora.

Buenas Tardes... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-.

Buenas... necesito comunicarme con la residencia Plantard en París, Francia, por favor...-.

Momento... por favor... mientras consulto el número... no cuelgue por favor...- (N/A: Mi mamá es telefonista y tiene ese reflejo condicionado, lo dice incluso cuando contesta el celular).

Una simpática melodía empezó a sonar, lo malo es que, en vez de tranquilizar al Ecuyer, tan sólo lo puso más nervioso.

Comunico...- se oyó por el otro lado de la línea –Hable por favor... muchas gracias por utilizar nuestro servicio- la telefonista conectó ambas líneas y desde el otro lado de la línea Richard pudo escuchar una respiración.

Residencia Plantard...- contestó un hombre en francés.

Si... este necesito hablar con Messieurs Plantard, por favor- pidió Richard también en francés.

Momento por favor...- el hombre lo transfirió a otra línea, otra vez se oyó ese repiqueteo en el teléfono que le indicaba que se estaba asegurando la llamada. Una vez más Richard escuchó como tomaban el auricular desde el otro lado.

Ingrese... su... clave... por... favor- una voz mecánica, obviamente de una grabación telefónica fue la que le habló. Richard ingresó una clave de seis dígitos, a través del teléfono.

Muchas... gracias... ahora, por favor... espere...- el ánimo de Richard ya iba en franco ascenso hacia la ira.

Rápido, rápido... ¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto?- el ordenado golpeaba ligeramente la mesa del teléfono en protesta contra la demora de su llamada.

La paciencia es una virtud Richard... como Ecuyer, deberías recordarlo...- una tranquila voz de mujer resonó en el oído del hombre.

Me alegro de que así lo consideres Niniane, sin embargo, en este momento no tengo tiempo de discusiones telefónicas sobre la paciencia... necesito hablar con mi señor Nautonnier...-.

Lo que sea tendrás que discutirlo conmigo, mi señor no puede atenderte en este instante...-.

No me interesa donde, ni con quién esté, la misión que me encomendó es lo suficientemente delicada como para que me atienda...-.

Espera... ¿No me digas que a ti fue a quien mando mi Nautonnier a encontrar la rama perdida? Por dios, déjame reír un poco-.

¿Celosa¡Espera¿Cómo es que tú sabes por qué vine a Londres?-.

Mi señor me lo dijo... ahora... ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-.

Necesito un equipo de criptólogos en la siguiente dirección, anota...-.

Espera...-.

Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Londres… ¿Lo tienes?-.

Sí, ya lo tengo... yo te los enviaré...-.

Niniane... intenté obtener los especialistas vía, sección Inglesa pero no resultó, porque, se me olvidó que no venía en misión oficial...-.

Eres un imbécil Ecuyer ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Pusiste en peligro a ese muchacho, sácalo lo más rápido posible de allí... ¿Me entendiste?-.

¿A qué te refieres? Que yo vea, no hice más que seguir el conducto regular de las cosas...-.

¡Ah! Eres un... ¡Quédate con el muchacho! No te despegues ni un centímetro de él... ¿Me entendiste? O ¿Es muy complicado para ti?-.

Lo haré, no veo el problema de utilizar los conductos regulares-.

Richard...-.

¿Qué?-.

Yo iré... trata de mantener al muchacho vivo ¿De acuerdo?-.

Sí, lo sé, al contrario de lo que tú piensas yo no soy un imbécil, entiendo las cosas...-.

Sí, claro, lo que tú digas; de cualquier forma... Cuídate ¿De acuerdo? No me gustaría ver que por tu culpa le pasara algo a ese chico...-.

No tengas cuidado... adiós Niniane...- Richard, ya un poco más tranquilo colgó de una vez el teléfono.

Muchas gracias señora Dursley... y lo que salga de esta llamada, por favor, envíeme la cuenta a esta dirección...- sacó de su billetera una tarjeta de visita donde salía una dirección en Londres, Petunia la tomó un poco confundida, Richard giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Los sanadores de San Mungo, se encontraban en reunió evaluando la evolución de Oliver Wood, que, por lo demás, no había presentado signos de pronto despertar del coma que lo afectaba. Sus padres sólo se habían separado de él, cundo las revisiones de los sanadores los obligaban. Sus padres ya no sabían de donde estaban sacando fuerzas para poder verlo en ese estado ¿Cómo en su sano juicio podía haberse mezclado su hijo con los mortifagos? Porque gracias a una edición extraordinaria del Profeta se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido en el Callejón Diagon, y con su hijo. De eso no tenían una idea clara de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

En el pasillo que daba hacia la habitación se encontró Albus Dumbledore, que, había monitoreado la salud del joven a través de su retrato informante, había decidido concurrir para apoyar a la familia y a ofrecer sus servicios a la familia.

Toc, toc. Oyeron los padres de Oliver en la puerta, extrañados, el padre formuló un quedo adelante, sintiendo el peso de la desesperanza en su corazón. Y por tácito acuerdo se alejaron de la cama que albergaba a su hijo, dejándose estar de forma que lo taparan de la vista directa de quienes vinieran.

Dumbledore, entró a la habitación, acompañado por la Subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts, la profesora Mc Gonnagal, es jefa de casa de Oliver Wood, mientras estuvo en el colegio, con el motivo de reconfortar a la familia.

Buenas tardes, Señor y señora Wood... hemos venido a ponernos a su servicio...- pronunció el anciano profesor.

Muchas gracias...- agradeció la madre del chico.

Pero me temo, que, esta vez, no depende de ninguno de nosotros, sino, sólo de él... creo que solo un milagro lo sacaría de esto...-.

Pero, aún así le agradecemos que se haya tomado la molestia de venir a vernos... se le agradece-.

Señores Wood...- comenzó la profesora -¿Sería posible verlo? Claro, si es que ustedes nos autorizan...- terminó lo más posiblemente diplomática –creemos que podemos ayudar...-.

La señora Wood miró expectante a su marido, que parecía meditarlo profundamente, sin embargo, nisiquiera las terribles mentiras expuestas por el Profeta durante el verano anterior pudieron minar el respeto que inspiraba el director de Hogwarts, así que, finalmente, accedió, apartándose de la vista, dejando que ambos profesores se acercaran a su hijo.

La profesora quedó anonada por la vista que le mostraban sus ojos, un pequeño hilillo de lágrimas recorrió su cara, indicando como se sentía por dentro; la cara de Albus Dumbledore también se ensombreció, presenciando lo que podía ser el destino de todos aquellos que luchaban a su lado.

¿Qué les han dicho los médicos?- preguntó, mientras hacía una floritura con su varita y una pequeña luz se paseaba rápidamente por el cuerpo del joven y miraba los cambios de color de la lucecita.

Que si no muestra mejoría dentro de las próximas horas... no... no volverá...- la señora Wood comenzó, otra vez, a llorar.

La lucecita dejó de brillar, dejando a Wood, en el mismo estado en que estuviese antes. Dumbledore miró un poco menos preocupado y Minerva Mc Gonnagal le devolvió la mirada con un poco más de esperanza, comprendiendo lo que significaba el cambio de mirada en todo el cuadro.

Así, veo, entonces, sí podemos ayudar un poco...- pronunció la profesora y miró a los padres del muchacho. Éstos le devolvieron su mirada, esperanzados.

Fawkes...- pronunció el profesor y su fénix apareció en escena.

Fawkes, se acercó a la cama y comenzó a cantar; los padres esperaron un milagro mientras en sus corazones se encendía la esperanza. El fénix se acercó al muchacho y lloró en aquellas heridas que no paraban de sangrar, deteniendo de inmediato el sangramiento, conllevando una leve mejoría en el ritmo cardíaco del muchacho, que se corrigió aún más cuando Fawkes cambió la tonada de su canto, dejando una aún más suave, finalmente el Fénix se alejó del muchacho, indicando que no podía hacer nada más por él, presentó una leve reverencia a los padres del muchacho, y exhausto, se desapareció.

Los padres, más alegres, pero aún así, un poco decepcionados de que el fénix no pudiese hacer más por su hijo, se acercaron lentamente hacia él, ya parecía menos lastimado y en su semblante no se notaba tanto dolor, eso sí que lo agradecieron. Y con ese sentimiento se allegaron hacia los profesores.

Profesores... ¿Cómo podemos...?- comenzó la madre del muchacho.

Tan sólo no le digan a nadie que vinimos a verlo, ni lo que hizo Fawkes... esto debe quedar en secreto... ¿De acuerdo?- indicó el director.

Claro, profesor, puede estar seguro de eso... y de nuevo, muchas gracias...- comentó el padre ya mucho más relajado.

Lamentamos no poder hacer más, pero, le aseguro que investigaremos todo lo que podamos para que su hijo salga lo más rápido y lo mejor posible de este trance...- adhirió la profesora Mc Gonnagal.

Cualquier cosa que descubramos se las haremos saber a través de Fawkes... ahora, si nos disculpan, debemos irnos...- Dumbledore, apareció una pequeña libreta de aspecto muggle e indicó –tres... dos... un...- ya habían desaparecido. Y ahí recién los padres de Oliver entendieron el por qué de que se mantuviera en secreto esa visita a su hijo.

En Hogwarts, en la oficina del director, los esperaba Mundugus Fletcher.

¿Pero qué haces aquí Mundugus?- exclamó la profesora al verlo en la oficina del Director -¡No puedo creer que lo hayas vuelto a hacer! Y sobretodo el día de hoy ¿Qué te pasó ahora?-.

Es Harry...- todo quedó suspendido en medio del tiempo durante un par de segundos, a la manera de ver de Dumbledore, de pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad –fue atacado-.

Aquí termina...

**Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero tomarme un espacio para expresar el profundo respeto que sentía por Su Santidad, el Papa Juan Pablo II; quien falleció el día de ayer, 2 de Abril de 2005, a pesar de no ser ni Católica, ni Cristiana, sentía un profundo respeto por él y sus esfuerzos por conservar la paz en un mundo tan convulsionado como el de hoy en día. Y debo contar algo muy irónico, cuando estuvo en Chile, yo estaba en periodo de gestación (o sea en la guatita de mi mami), él bendijo el vientre de mi mamita, ahora viene lo raro, yo hasta, aproximadamente, los cuatro años, le dije "Santo Padre" a Dios y a Cristo; y de toda mi familia, soy la menos católica... ¿Gracioso No?... bueno, de cualquier forma, desde Chile, un saludo de reconforte para todos aquellos que se sientan mal por este acontecimiento, un consejo, piensen que dejó de sufrir, y que ahora se encuentra totalmente cerca de aquello que atesoraba tanto, su Dios...**

**_Espero que los próximos capítulos salgan más rápido porque tengo algunas partes ya escritas en diferentes cuadernos de la Universidad (que es extrañamente complicada), bueno, saludos a todos, y hasta la próxima..._**

**_Saludos, Katie._**

**_Capítulo terminado el 3 de Abril de 2005 ¡Feliz Cumpleaños nº 16 Carlita!_**


	11. Capítulo X: De cómo un Malfoy puede volv...

**Harry Potter y La Sagrada Vid.**

**Por Katie Lupin.**

**Disclaimer:** No recaudo dinero a partir de esto, tampoco me interesa hacerlo porque no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo... Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, editoriales respectivas para cada parte del mundo, Warner Bross. A AOL Time Company, Etc. así que soy inocente de cualquier cosa que se me acuse, no estoy utilizando su cosmogonía con malas intenciones; ahora Richard, Ellid, Ian, sus padres y Niniane Sí me pertenecen y no los comparto a menos que se me pida... Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Capítulo X: De cómo un Malfoy puede volver a casa... ¿Qué tal es volver al lugar donde temes cada noche que tus pesadillas te lleven?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche era mucho más oscura y calurosa de lo normal en la casa Malfoy, Narcisa contemplaba desde el comedor como la oscuridad comía por completo al cielo, a medida que el sol bajaba por el horizonte. Sabía que su hijo estaba practicando en el cuarto del sótano, la verdad era que Draco no estaba tomando nada bien la estadía obligatoria de su padre en Azkaban, ya desde la bajada del tren a fines de Junio, o sea, algunos días antes, los problemas habían comenzado, Draco y sus dos amigos, habían bajado del tren convertidos en tres babosas gigantes, atrapadas dentro del uniforme de colegio; como si no fuese poco, que todo el mundo la mirara con repulsión e ira contenida, más encima, su único hijo probaba, una vez más, que no era superior a Harry Potter, sino que, para peor, siempre terminaba siendo ridiculizado por él. Y por lo que vio esa no sería la excepción.

Podía sentir las miradas en su espalda, nadie se le había acercado durante todo el tiempo en que habían esperado el Expreso de Hogwarts, nadie quería acercarse a ella en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, ni siquiera aquellas esposas cuyos maridos también habían caído juntos a la prisión de los magos; se sentía como si tuviera lepra o algo por el estilo. Tomó a su hijo y se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea que la conduciría a su casa, claro, una vez que deshizo todos los hechizos y maldiciones que traía encima, no hay para qué decir lo incómodo y ridiculizante que se le hacía el tener que hacerlo enfrente de todos los apoderados y alumnos del colegio; una vez terminó de desencantar a su hijo, lo miró de la misma forma en que ella había visto hacerlo a su marido millones de veces, Draco sólo bajó la cabeza arrepentido y desilusionado, siguiéndola de cerca.

No quiero oír nada Draco, sube a tu recámara y alístate para cenar, alguno de los elfos irá por ti...- Narcisa, marchó hacia al lado contrario del que lo hizo, unos momentos después, su hijo.

Draco llegó a su habitación dando un impresionante golpe con la puerta, tiró uno de los adornos que encontró a un lado, una réplica de un retrato de su tatarabuelo por el lado Malfoy, el retrato se hizo mil pedazos que luego de un mili segundo volvieron a armarse para quedar impecable y exactamente en el mismo lugar que al principio.

¡Maldita sea¡Maldito San Potter¡Malditos sus padres¡Maldita sea su maldita madre Sangre Sucia¡Malditos sus amigos¡El muerto de hambre y la Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo insufrible¡Desearía que todos murieran! Y de la manera más terrible posible...- su respiración era totalmente cortada por todo lo histérico que estaba -¡Tú eres el culpable de que mi vida sea tan miserable! Pero ya lo vas a ver... Aunque sea lo último que haga, te haré arrepentir de todo lo que me has hecho ¿Oíste¡Todo!- se sacó el uniforme y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar un buen y reconfortante baño antes de la cena. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después salía recién del baño.

Tomó una bata y sin secarse se la puso, mojado como estaba, no tardó el agua en provocar que se le pegara el satín al cuerpo, pero no le importó, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Se dirigió al armario para encontrar alguna túnica apropiada a la ocasión, escogió una azul marino, lisa, "elegante y sobria", pensó. Justo en ese momento, un elfo doméstico apareció indicándole que la cena estaba por servirse. Draco bajó en busca de su madre.

La encontró en la sala, ojeando un libro, presumiblemente, uno de cuentas, era bien sabido que las cuentas de Lucius Malfoy habían sido congeladas por el ministerio de magia mientras lograban determinar qué tan relacionados con Voldemort estaban los Malfoy, y hasta ese punto, lo que descubrieron no favorecía en nada a Draco y Narcisa.

Madre, la cena está servida...- anunció Draco lo más respetuosamente posible.

De acuerdo, pasemos a la mesa- Narcisa extendió la mano para que su hijo la escoltara a la mesa.

Lucius daba vueltas por su celda, un día más, en ese ambiente de nido de ratas y se volvería loco, era una suerte que ya no estuviesen los Dementores, de otra manera, lo más posible sería que ya se hubiera vuelto loco allí encerrado, reviviendo los peores momentos de su vida, pero ya encontraría la forma de salir de allí y ahí Potter, el vejete estúpido de Dumbledore y su tropa de ayudantes retrasados pagarían el haberlo desacreditado ante la comunidad mágica, a él, el benefactor más importante de la comunidad mágica, uno de los ciudadanos de familia con más raigambre, a él, Lucius Malfoy.

Una vuelta y otra más, lenta o rápidamente, los minutos seguían a las horas, y éstas, a días interminables, que dentro de la celda a la que estaba confinado hacían insoportable el intentar vivir así; y esa inactividad lo sumía en la peor de las incertidumbres, cuyo sabor se hacía más agrio con cada vuelta que daba alrededor del minúsculo espacio al que estaba suscrito. Preguntose por el estado de su esposa y de su hijo, seguramente, estaría planeando alguna venganza contra el maldito niño maravilla y su pandilla de inconscientes, pero, aún así no se tranquilizaba; el encierro, la inactividad, sumadas a el resentimiento y el temor lo tenían al borde de sus fuerzas, ahora tan solo esperaba el momento propicio para volver, sin embargo, el momento de regresar a su casa, a su vida parecía no llegar nunca y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Uno de los aurores trajo la comida, otro día llegaba a su fin y en Azkaban llovía, Lucius no recordaba como era escuchar el caer de la lluvia desde otra perspectiva que no fuera la que le daba una cama tibia y el abrigo de una construcción acogedora, de cualquier forma, jamás había estado en prisión o a la intemperie, consciente, al menos, durante una noche como esa; así, las veces en que había estado en el descampado durante una noche como esa, siempre había sido su adrenalina la que llevaba a su cuerpo, no su conciencia, por lo tanto, no guardaba recuerdos como para compararlo.

"Narcisa se debe estar arreglando para la comida", pensó y se arrebujó un poco más a la raída capa que traía desde que lo llevasen allí "La chimenea debe calentar cada rincón de la mansión y los elfos deben haber preparado algo que valga la pena, para variar; Draco debe haber llegado del colegio, Narcisa debía recogerlo en la estación; y yo aquí pudriéndome de frío, cuándo ¿Cuándo será el momento de irme?". Otro trueno resonó muy cerca de allí remeciendo hasta los cimientos de la cárcel. Esa era, tan simple, pero a la vez tan concreta, aquella era la señal que esperaba, se levantó sin dilaciones, cuando apareció, a unos cuántos centímetros de donde se encontraba la señal de la calavera, una marca oscura se dibujó en el piso al fragor de miles de chispas que iban indicando el contorno, de modo que, al delinear el perímetro el pictograma comenzó a brillar en su conjunto, aportando zonas de luz de forma circular, indicaba algo; sin esperar más invitación, Lucius se metió en medio del dibujo, imaginando que los cambios de luminosidad medían una cuenta regresiva, cada vez fue más rápido el circuito, hasta que ya no se distinguía el cambio. "Tres, dos, uno", de un momento a otro Malfoy desapareció dejando atrás una copia exacta, solo que sin vida, un títere que representara un papel de engaño hasta que se necesitara.

El títere salió del perímetro que al no tener más utilidad se desdibujó dejando, una vez más, el piso desnudo de la prisión. Seguidamente, el 'clon' comenzó a hacer lo que se suponía debía, vueltas, una y otra vez, siguiendo un itinerario que se le ordenase cuando fue hecho.

Y en el centro de la propiedad Malfoy, a varias millas de distancia de la construcción principal, muy cerca de unos antiguos y descuidados establos para Thestrals, cayó el cuerpo, cansado del dueño de todo; Lucius Malfoy estaba de nuevo en casa. Y la afrenta causada por 'el-niño-que-vivió' sería pagada con sangre, de eso se aseguraría, aunque su cometido le llevara la vida.

Una vez más entrenaba el heredero Malfoy, aún con más ahínco, después de enterarse de que la fortuna de la familia estaba siendo, aún más, amenazada, los ex-colaboradores de su padre, se negaban a volver a verse involucrados con él, veían como un riesgo innecesario, y que, obviamente, no estaban dispuestos a correr, como era el mantener contacto con el magnate sangre pura. Por lo tanto, tan solo había que hacer la matemática, sin colaboradores, no hay inversiones, y sin inversiones, no hay beneficios, y sin beneficios, no hay fortuna Malfoy. Aunque eran lo suficientemente ricos, como para, aún después de ese percance, mantenerse como una, de las familia más ricas del mundo mágico, no estaba dentro de los planes del heredero el que la fortuna disminuyera, en vez de, aumentar.

Un golpe siguió a una pirueta, una floritura, una mesa se rompió en miles de pedazos, que fueron arreglados inmediatamente por el cuarto. Un salto, un corte y el dolor; dolor, cansancio, adrenalina, ira y oscuros pensamientos, eso, fue todo lo que Draco supo por ese día de entrenamiento.

Aún cansado, más que adolorido y desesperado, recorrió Lucius Malfoy la distancia que lo separaba de su casa, esposa e hijo. Draco y Narcisa, habían terminado de cenar hace mucho tiempo, Narcisa, continuaba con su labor de hacer bordar a su elfa de compañía un nuevo tapiz para la muralla de su habitación y Draco ya dormía sumido en el dulce sopor provocado por la poción revitalizante combinada con un pequeño somnífero, el entrenamiento le había roto un par de costillas, cortado su cuerpo en varias partes y lastimado su pierna derecha muy feo, así que había sido su labor aplicarle pociones curativas, darle las otras y comprobar que no hubiese nada más malo, para que pudiera dormir tranquilo. Después de eso había vuelto a la sala a seguir con lo que hacía todas las noches, maltratar a su elfa y esperar porque el Señor Oscuro perdonara a Lucius y lo ayudara a volver a casa. Ya aburrida por esa noche había mandado otro elfo a calentar su cama para ir a dormir, mientras le ordenaba a la elfa de compañía que le buscase el camisón y la bata. Estaba sola en la sala, cuando unos golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Lucius, después de mucho andar; no podía usar magia para aminorar la crudeza del ambiente porque no tenía su varita, y, aunque la tuviera, el ministerio, o Dumbledore, podían estar rastreando la propiedad; había, por fin, alcanzado a divisar nítidamente el zaguán de su mansión, así que con un último esfuerzo, del que su cuerpo le pediría una GRAN cuenta, recorrió los últimos quinientos metros que lo separaban de todo por lo que luchaba.

Rendido, arrastrándose por el suelo medio muerto, golpeó la puerta, esperando que algún elfo lo escuchase, una vez, tres, siete veces había tocado la puerta, mas nadie había aparecido; ya con lo último de la fuerza que le quedaba golpeó por última vez la puerta, ya resignado a tener que pasar la noche en el zaguán de su propia casa. Fue esa última vez la que escuchó su esposa Narcisa.

Temerosa, a la vez que excitada por lo que ese golpe podía significar, Narcisa se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, sin embargo a último momento se acorbadó ¿Si eran aurores? Llamó a un elfo para que fuera a ver de quién se trataba. El elfo desapareció, para abrir la puerta desde afuera, trayendo a su amo mayor levitando sobre el piso, completamente sucio, herido e inconsciente.

Narcisa no necesitó tratar de reconocer de quién se tratara, aunque su túnica estuviese sucia y derruida, que su pelo no presentase su rubio etéreo; en un instante supo que, al fin su vida cobraba sentido de nuevo, su marido había regresado. Ordenó al elfo que lo transportase a la cama y que buscase todas las pociones que estaban en el cuarto de su hijo, mientras ella iba a un depósito donde guardaba otras tantas. Toda la noche pasó velando a su marido, preocupada por lo que tendría que haber pasado para llegar a casa esa noche, y previendo lo que significaba, Voldemort había encontrado una misión para Lucius y la familia Malfoy, o sea, Draco pronto sería ordenado mortifago, su peor temor se hacía realidad, la vida pronto le cobraría las vida que había cegado en la anterior guerra, con las de su propia familia, y lo más probable, que con la suya también.

Lucius despertó de su inconsciencia cerca de las cinco de la mañana, con un dolor insoportable en las piernas, y sin recordar gran parte de lo sucedido desde que había salido de Azkaban, se creía muerto porque podía sentir la deleitante sensación de la seda de las sábanas de su casa en su cuerpo, el abrigo de su mansión, y el intoxicantemente sexy, para él, aroma de su esposa cerca suyo. Un ojo abrió y el otro lo siguió y el caballero Malfoy pudo distinguir a su esposa que vertía en un vaso, concienzudamente, una poción en una copa.

Narcisa...- la llamó. Ella terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó junto a él tomado su mano entre las suyas.

Tranquilo... ya estás en casa, ahora bebe esto y descansa, en un rato más conversaremos...- acercó la copa a los labios de su marido, acto seguido, el hombre dormía una vez más. Y ella una vez se sentó a esperar.

A las diez de la mañana dejó Narcisa que Draco entrara a ver a su padre, al que ya había limpiado y cambiado de ropa, por lo tanto, reposaba tranquilamente en la cama, ataviado de acuerdo a su posición y estatus.

¿Padre?...- preguntó Draco tratando de mantenerse en la entrada de la habitación. Su progenitor abrió sus grises ojos y los apuntó a su hijo.

Pasa Draco... siéntate, debo conversar contigo- Draco siguió, más asustado que aliviado hacia su padre.

Debes saber que si mi señor me ha dejado volver, es porque debe tener alguna misión para mí... por lo tanto, si algo... si algo me pasa deberás encargarte de la fortuna y de tu madre... estoy seguro que no será difícil, ya que para eso, al contrario de cómo eres para obedecerme, eres bastante bueno... ahora, tu madre me contó lo que pasó en el tren de Hogwarts, agradece que estoy lo suficientemente mal como para azotarte yo mismo ¿Quién te crees que eres para avergonzar así a tu madre? Ya verás cuando esté bien...-no dejó intervenir a su hijo que hizo el ademán de hablar- ahora retírate y no te quiero ver por un buen tiempo...- Draco dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Dejando a su padre solo en la habitación meditando sobre el futuro de su hijo.

Otra noche que Narcisa pasaba mirando la chimenea, mientras su elfa ya terminaba el tapiz que le había encomendado, había quedado bastante bien a juicio de ella y su marido. Le había prohibido levantarse durante todo el día, pero su marido se había visto obligado a abandonar la cama. Lucius había salido, a penas de la cama, fue llamado por su amo; volviendo exhausto a casa con una nueva misión, se le había encargado buscar un extraño volumen, que, según su jefe, contenía información 'fidedigna' de algo que podía igualar, e incluso superar, el poder de la 'Piedra Filosofal', que su maestro había perdido en el último minuto, por la culpa de Harry Potter, durante el primer año de éste. El dichoso objeto era conocido en el mundo muggle y había llegado a oídos del gran señor oscuro durante el tiempo que compartió cuerpo con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirrel, así, el artefacto que buscaba era, el denominado, 'Santo Grial'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Es Harry...- todo quedó suspendido en medio del tiempo durante un par de segundos, a la manera de ver de Dumbledore, de pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad –fue atacado-.

El peso del mundo cayó sobre los, ya cansados, hombros del presidente de la confederación mágica.

¿Qué Harry fue qué?- por la mente del amilanado profesor pasaron todas aquellas prevenciones que mantenía desde el verano, dos años antes.

¿Qué haces todavía ahí de impávido Mundugus¿Qué le pasó¿Cómo está?-.

Bueno...- el mago tomó un poco de aire –aquí vamos de nuevo...- y comenzó a contar, otra vez, su historia.

La Ecuyer, asistente del Gran Maestre de la Priurè, arreglaba los últimos asuntos concernientes a su viaje hacia la capital del Reino Unido.

¡Estúpido Richard!-.

Se dio otro par de vueltas alrededor de la oficina.

¡Esto es lo que sucede cuando a un hombre se le pide hacer algo¡Hombres¡No hay nada más inútil en todo el universo¡Una planta es más útil! Al menos nos da oxígeno, pero un hombre, siendo que no sirven para nada... que todo lo tenga que hacer una ¿Me pregunto cuántos Richard Laine's se necesitan para cambiar una ampolleta-.

Niniane se acercó, exasperada, al teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

¿Aló? Buenos días ¿Es qué podemos ayudarle?- contestó un hombre, con un acento, un tanto extraño e inentendible, Louie al habla-.

Louie, soy Niniane, necesito un favor ¿Qué tan ocupado estás?-.

No lo estoy para Ud. señorita, ni nadie de mi equipo-.

Me alegro escucharlo, porque tengo una tarea para ustedes ¿Qué tan rápido pueden estar en el helipuerto?-.

Por usted, en este mismo instante-.

Que bueno, porque salimos inmediatamente-.

¿A dónde si puedo preguntar señorita Niniane?-.

Londres, Inglaterra-.

Considérese allá-.

Gracias, Louie-.

Ya lo sabe, señorita, cuando nos necesite-.

Niniane cortó. Escribió una rápida nota para su jefe explicándole la situación y se fue camino a su oficina.

Bellatrix se encontraba acariciando a su nuevo compañero, mientras este dormitaba presa de el extasiante sopor que le provocaban las caricias de la bruja, quien lo hubiera pensado, la reina del sadismo se relajaba acariciando a un perro abandonado, cualquiera que lo hubiera sabido, no lo creería, nisiquiera viéndola.

Una vez más repasaba los pasos para su plan, verificaba las posibles atenuantes, los pasos en falso, los posibles finales, calculaba matemáticamente sus reacciones, las reacciones de su hermana, sobrino, cuñado, incluso, podía ver la triste expresión de Lucius al verse derrotado; estaba lista para las reprimendas o adulaciones de su hermana, independientemente de lo que sucediera después de matar a Lucius Malfoy, se daría por bien servida si podía ver su último respiro en este mundo, el suspiro que lo llevara derecho al infierno que se merecía desde que había osado poner sus malditas manos sobre su hermana.

Aún recordaba esa noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La próxima boda entre Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, ya había sido anunciada por ambas familias, que se verían beneficiadas en poder y prestigio ante tamaña alianza.

Bellatrix había entrado en la habitación sin tocar, de cualquier forma, su hermana debía estar sola, los invitados de la fiesta ya se habían ido. Otra celebración por el compromiso, esa era la tercera en una semana, y Bellatrix ya se preguntaba si para cuando su hermana se casara quedaría aún dinero para la dote. Cada fiesta era más pomposa y exagerada que la anterior, costaba más y se invitaba a más gente. Incluso ya habían programado una fiesta donde el mismísimo Lord Oscuro "bendeciría" la unión.

Sin embargo lo que vio la dejó estática, su hermana, su querida hermana intentaba gritar desesperada mientras Lucius sacaba lujuriosamente su ropa, un hilillo de sangre corría por la boca y la nariz de la rubia, sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas, se notaba que su prometido le había puesto un hechizo que la mantuviera muda y había insonorizado la habitación. Su hermana pataleaba y le daba manotazos porque la dejara en paz más los golpes carecían de efecto, ya que Lucius nisiquiera se inmutó. Ahí fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Narcisa vio el terror y la ira en los ojos de hermana, ambas hermana vivieron juntas aquel mudo tormento que Bellatrix no soportaba más, iba a gritar, todos se enterarían que Lucius era un maldito cerdo, no merecía, ni en un millón de años desposar a su hermana.

Bellatrix había abierto la boca, había inhalado todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones, una nota se asomaba por sus cuerdas vocales mas la gélida mirada de su hermana se lo impidió, nunca Narcisa la había mirado así, la miraba como diciendo "Si lo dices, después, tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas". En ese momento, el cariño fraternal, el amor familiar entre Narcisa y Bellatrix quedó roto, ella prefería a Lucius y su posición social antes que a su propia persona. Bellatrix, con el corazón roto, retrocedió dos pasos, cerró la puerta y con ese acto, cerró todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por su hermana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde ese momento se perfiló, poco a poco, a la Bellatrix que era ahora.

Y era por eso que había que agradecer, Lucius vería el fruto de lo que sembró aquella noche, cosecharía lo que más de veinte años de ira, desdén, odio, etc. Podían hacer. Y ella se aseguraría que eso fuera lo último que cosechara en su vida.

Harry se había dejado llevar al mundo de Morfeo, sintiéndose, por primera vez, desde antes que sus padres murieran, velado en su sueño por una fuerza que no permitiría que nada le sucediera.

Acababa de despertar, en los brazos de su mamá que le deba de comer la leche de una mamadera mientras su padre lo veía por encima de la manta en la que se encontraba cubiertito.

Dime que no es lo más hermoso que hemos hecho Lily... ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin él¿Qué sería de mi, sin ustedes?-.

Estoy segura, que sin mí, que ya te habrías vuelto loco tratando de buscar tus calcetines, y sin Harry, no nos imagino a ninguno de los dos sin nuestro hijo-.

Y pensar que tú no querías estar conmigo...-.

¿Por qué sería?...-.

Porque te costaba demasiado trabajo reconocer que estabas enamorada de mí-.

¿Cuándo será el día en que seas humilde?-.

Cero que ese día ya no llegará nunca-.

Tienes razón, no sé porque, a mi edad, sigo creyendo en milagros-.

¡Hey! Eso fue un golpe bajo-.

Esto también lo es...- Lily Potter se acercó a su marido y le robó un beso, el cual James Potter respondió encantado.

Un puñado de polvos flu fue lo que permitió que Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mc Gonnagal y Mundugus Fletcher llegaran al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, con el motivo de apersonarse en el Nº 4 de Privet Drive y enterarse del estado de Salud del niño que vivió.

Tres plop's en la sala de Petunia Dursley casi le causan un ataque de pánico, nunca había visto tantos bichos raros en su casa, entraban en la casa como si fuera la propia, pero ya no quedaban fuerzas ara ponerse a pelear. La señora Figg no se había movido de su lado, había tomado varias tazas de tilo con ella y había tratado de tranquilizarla pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil con el desfile de magos que revoloteaban por la casa.

¿Dumbledore podría detener esto? Si siguen así Harry no tendrá donde quedarse el próximo verano, los Dursley están ya cansados de todo este alboroto...- la señora Figg sonaba entre cansada y furiosa; tampoco había sido una tarde agradable para ella.

Trataré de averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo, pero te prometo que en un par de minutos, o a más tardar, un par de horas, esto quedará tan tranquilo como siempre- una sonrisa de ánimo se instaló en la cara del anciano director, aunque la verdad no sabía si iba para las señoras Figg y Dursley o para él mismo –con su permiso, debo ir a ver a Harry- una venia hacia las mujeres y salió de la sala, seguido de sus dos acompañantes.

El camino a la segunda habitación de Dudley (o habitación de Harry) fue callado, ninguno de los tres quería ver confirmadas sus sospechas, sin embargo las peores ya habían sido rechazadas, el "ataque" no había sido de mortifagos, aunque, perfectamente, podía ser obra de Voldemort, una advertencia que le hubiera querido dar al joven Potter.

Cuando entraron, divisaron a Richard inmerso en la lectura de los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, la señora Weasley que miraba al muchacho y le tocaba la frente, seguramente tratando de comprobar si tenía fiebre, y al chico que los traía a todos de cabeza, Harry dormía tranquilamente en la cama, su acompasada respiración no acusaba la existencia de pesadilla y la tranquila faz del muchacho denotaba que era al contrario, el muchacho tenía un sueño tranquilo y quizás, incluso, feliz.

Albus, al verlo, no podía creer que un par de horas atrás estuviera técnicamente muerto si respiraba tan tranquilamente al dormir, invitaba con su actitud a mirarlo como no podían hacerlo casi nunca, tal cual un muchacho común y corriente, uno que no tuviera el destino de la comunidad mágica en sus manos, ni tuviera a un Lord Oscuro tras su cabeza. Se acercó un par de pasos tratando de constatar que el chico estuviera bien, que no hubiera ninguna secuela por haber dejado de respirar, pronunció un hechizo y una luz comenzó a circular a través de su cuerpo mas no se detuvo en ninguna parte indicando que todo estaba bien en la salud de Harry, ninguna secuela lo azotaría, ningún efecto secundario había quedado y nada perturbaría el sueño tranquilo del muchacho por esa noche.

La profesora Mc Gonnagal lo miraba embelesada por el espectáculo, no era normal ver a Harry Potter tan tranquilo y despreocupado. Intentó tocarlo pero a último momento se detuvo, un leve recuerdo se asomó en sus ojos: un bebé dormía pacíficamente mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre se asomaba por su frente y manchaba sus mantitas, ella lo había visto llegar en manos de Hagrid una fría noche de Halloween a esa misma casa, hacía más de 15 años; aquella fatídica noche que se había llevado consigo a los padres de Harry y la posibilidad de tener una vida normal, para el muchacho. Estiró un poco la mano y acarició la majilla de Harry, sintiéndola normal, nada daba a entender qué le había pasado.

Albus había aclarado su mente sin encontrar ninguna respuesta factible a lo que había sucedido. Su mente sopesaba millones de hipótesis sin llegar a nada concreto, no tenía nada seguro hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la espalda que garabateaba frenéticamente sobre un pergamino y revolvía igual de frenético los papeles de Harry. Se acercó hacia el Ecuyer.

Buenas noches ¿Todo bien Richard?- preguntó, sobresaltando al joven.

Buenas noches también profesor, la verdad sí pero no sé qué es exactamente lo que encontré- juntó los papeles y se los enseñó al profesor. Reproducciones de pinturas, adornos, un pasillo, una playa y varios pergaminos plagados de símbolos que ni Richard ni Albus entendían, reconocían runas, ideogramas, letras arábicas, pero según el patrón, el orden y la mezcla eran imposibles de leer.

Así veo Richard... tampoco yo consigo entenderlos, pero estoy casi seguro que tienen algo que ver en todo esto, más directa que indirectamente-.

Profesor, si me lo permite, me gustaría que gente criptógrafos y lingüísticos expertos de la Priurè los revisaran, recuerdo haber pinturas como estas en algunos pasillos de la Mansión Plantard, eran del templo de Salomón, si bien no alcanzo a comprenderlos tuve que estudiar algunos de los idiomas de los cuales forman partes algunas de estas letras, no logro legar al significado...-.

Creo que eso tendremos que discutirlo más tarde, aunque no veo ningún problema... sin embargo, ahora de quien hay que preocuparse es de Harry- Richard asintió, pero bajó la cabeza preocupado al recordar las visiones que le reportó el tocar a Harry cuando llegaron él y la señora Weasley.

¿No hay nada más que necesites decirme?- preguntó el profesor.

Richard levantó la cabeza, pero ni así se atrevió a decir la verdad, esa extraña misión que su Nautonnier le había encomendado, se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pero no iba a reconocerlo, su honor y su amor propio estaban en juego al pensar que quizás Niniane lo haría mejor que él, así que sólo atinó a decir: -No profesor, no tengo nada que decir... con su permiso- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con los papeles de Harry fuertemente apretados en la mano.

Dumbledore dióse cuenta de que el Ecuyer mentía, no se necesitaba Legeremens para descubrirlo, pero como lo que le importaba era Harry en ese momento lo dejó ir sin preguntas.

¿Estará bien profesor?- preguntó Molly Weasley con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Ya lo está Molly, no te preocupes, lo que sea que pasó, ya no lo está haciendo, Harry ya está bien-.

¿Quién hizo esto Albus?- preguntó la profesora.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que podemos descartar a Voldemort de esto-.

¿A qué se refiere profesor?-.

Que quizás este extraño acontecimiento no haya sido Voldemort quien lo haya planeado, es más, creo que cabe la posibilidad de que él esté tan confundido como nosotros mismos-.

¿Por qué Albus?-.

Por la conexión que hay entre ambos, creo que Voldemort sintió lo que le sucedía a Harry, y sin ser él responsable, es probable que esté tan interesado como nosotros en descubrirlo-.

Pero...si no fue Voldemort ¿Quién?-.

Eso todavía no sé, pero algo me dice que pronto lo sabremos-.

Molly ¿No hay problema si Harry se queda lo que resta del verano en Grinmauld Place?-.

En lo absoluto profesor... estaremos encantados de que Harry nos acompañe por lo que queda de verano-.

Entonces no se hable más- pronunció un hechizo y el cuerpo dormido de Harry se elevó varios centímetros del nivel de la cama, así Harry abandonó la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de sus tíos.

La señora Weasley con su varita ordenó toda la habitación y empacó todas las cosas de Harry en su baúl, finalmente se lo llevó flotando detrás de ella.

La señora Dursley se levantó rápidamente al ver frente suyo al director de Hogwarts y su sobrino flotando detrás de él.

Petunia, muchas gracias por cuidar a Harry este verano... lo verás el próximo, si el destino así lo quiere, nos vemos... Arabella, muchas gracias por vigilarlo- refiriéndose a Harry- buenas noches, nosotros nos retiramos, Minerva, Mundugus, nos veremos en Hogwarts. Ahora...- tomó su varita y apareció una tetera vieja –si son tan amables, Molly, Richard- ambos se acercaron, conscientes de cual sería el próximo suceso, Molly Weasley tomó el baúl y la tetera, Dumbledore a Harry de la mano, sosteniendo al chico y el artefacto y, al último, los imitó Richard.

Tres... dos... u- ¡Plop! Ya no se supo de ellos.

Independiente de la sensación y el ruido, Harry ni se inmutó siguió durmiendo como un bebé.

Ya que estamos aquí... Molly... ¿Podrías llevarlo a su habitación? Richard, ven conmigo por favor-.

Si profesor- contestaron sus interlocutores y allí se separaron, Albus y Richard hacia un lado y Molly con Harry por el otro.

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente más descansado que nunca, sin imaginar todo lo que había acontecido con él, durante el tiempo que había dormido, estaba seguro que aunque la noche anterior no había vaciado su mente, nada, ni nadie la había hurgueteado por la noche, había tenido el sueño más relajado que recordara, precisamente porque era eso, un recuerdo. Tomó sus cosas sin fijarse en un pequeño detalle, en el cual se fijó al instante de que la luz no le dio de lleno en la cara como era la costumbre veraniega. Esa no era la segunda habitación, o en tal caso, su habitación de la casa de sus tíos.

Oh, oh... Dorothy... creo que esto ya no es Kansas-.

Eso no era Privet Drive, eso era, Grinmauld Place. La reconoció aún sin ver la cama de ron al lado de la suya, se desperezó de aquella modorra provocada por dormir muy bien y miró bien alrededor, era la misma habitación que ocupase un año atrás, cuando su padrino aún estaba a un par de pasos de distancia.

No había nadie más que él en la habitación así que el resto tenía que estar en las plantas inferiores. Lentamente se levantó, dándose cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa que le día anterior. Al igual como lo hacía todos los días se dirigió a su baúl buscando las cosas para ir a bañarse. Salió de la habitación sin encontrar a nadie durante el camino, lo agradeció ya que no sabía que les diría a sus amigos en relación a las decisiones que había tomado durante las "vacaciones". Veinte minutos después salía del baño, bastante más presentable de lo que etaba antes. El agua caliente lo había relajado y durante su baño había meditado lo que iba a decir, sin embargo todo eso no le quitaba el desasosiego de estar otra vez en esa casa, la casa de su padrino, aquel hombre al que ya no volvería a ver. Suspiró ante la perspectiva de su futuro inmediato.

Bueno... aquí vamos... como dicen por ahí, no hay peor diligencia que aquella que no se hace..- se dijo desganado poniéndose de pie para ir a hablar con Remus.

Hasta aquí llega, bueno, he tratado de hacerlo lo más explicativo posible, tan sólo quedan éste y dos capítulos más que se centren en el mismo tiempo, después los capítulos se van a dedicar más a personajes que a eventos en particular, por lo que el tiempo va a pasar más rápido, dentro de la trama (o sea, va a ser menos latero)... bueno como sea, este capitulo ha llegado hasta ustedes gracias al gentil auspicio de

"¡El Paro de la Carrera de Socioeconomía!"

Porque gracias a que estuvimos en paro (suspendimos las actividades académicas por parte de los alumnos, o sea, nos negamos a entrar a clases) como protesta a la nueva ley de "Financiamiento Estudiantil".

No tengo tiempo para los reviews, pero se agradecen, los contestaré la próxima vez.

Katie lupin.

Santiago, Mayo,9 de 2005.


End file.
